


The Cure

by universe_110



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Original Percival Graves, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Human Trafficking, Illegal Activities, M/M, Omega Newt Scamander
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 6,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9223139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universe_110/pseuds/universe_110
Summary: 小治癒預購開跑囉！！！！！預購單請至：https://goo.gl/forms/0W2X7348vaYZHlDS2預購時間：即日起至2017/04/25BIO會場見！！！！！------------------------------美國魔法協會安全部部長Graves滲透邪惡人口販賣組織，他在裡面找到失蹤已久的Newt Scamander。好消息是對方還沒死，壞消息是Newt正準備進入熱潮期。





	1. Chapter 1

 

　　Graves找到Newt了。

　　他坐在座位裡，看到台上那個原是自由自在的奇獸飼育家正縮瑟在被下了各種黑魔法咒語的籠子裡，他瞇起眼專注地尋找漏洞，他必須在這場在巫師界最荒謬的人口販賣會結束前把Newt救出來。

　　「各位，這是我們五天來的壓軸——Newt Scamander！」台上的爆竹用浮誇又失禮的語氣喊道，台下戴著面具的人因為這樣而情緒激昂，爆竹又繼續說：「Alpha們特別注意，你們是不是感覺到身體有一股騷動——沒錯，他正準備進入熱潮期！」

　　Graves感受到周遭人的躁動，甚至有人想要衝上台而被攔下。

　　爆竹開了底價之後所有人開始喊價，被關在聾子裡全身赤裸的Newt似乎聽不見外頭的聲音，他蜷曲著沒有任何布料的身體窩在角落，雙眼跟被欺負的小動物一樣充滿戒備，在爆竹開始喊出最高價時，Graves找到黑魔法的漏洞，他在破解的同時現影到台上，並且抓著還不解狀況的Newt消影離開。

 

　　「什——Mr. Graves？」滿臉錯愕的Newt還沒消化所有狀況他就抵達安全的房間，他愣愣地看著抱著他的男人，突然想到什麼似地掙扎起來，「不，帶我回去，Mr. Graves，請你帶我回去，我的皮箱還在那裡，他們威脅我——」

　　「噓，冷靜點，Newt，你的皮箱在這裡，看到了嗎？」Graves下意識吻了對方的額頭，這完全是出於Alpha與生俱來的保護欲，他們兩個身上都沾著滿滿的Omega信息素，Newt進入的熱潮的速度越來越快，即使他心心念念自己的孩子們，卻無法控制越來越熱的身體——這一切都使Graves比平常溫柔，他身體裡留著的血液促使他這麼做，他摟著Newt並安撫他焦慮的情緒，是的，他釋放了信息素，但那都只是為了要讓懷裡的Omega冷靜下來，「我們得先讓你好好洗個澡，Newt，你身上還有傷口需要清理。」

　　敲擊耳膜的聲線讓Newt顫抖，他可以感覺到Graves溫柔的信息素以及Alpha的佔有欲，但他清楚他在熱潮真正來襲前必須先確認他的孩子們是否都安好，並且為自己製作一份可以減緩熱潮影響的藥水，「我想進去看看。」Newt的聲音纖細又堅定地表示，「我要確認牠們都好。」

　　Graves不是沒有自制力的Alpha，所以他紳士地放開對方，並且把自己的大衣套在全身赤裸的Newt身上——後者似乎這才意識到自己赤裸著身體，臉紅著低頭道謝的樣子讓Graves心跳加速——Alpha看著Omega消失在皮箱後立刻衝去打開飯店窗戶，刺骨的冷風侵襲他的臉頰，這似乎有點用，Graves不怎麼平靜地安慰自己。

　　而事實上是Newt離開太久了——Graves出於安全考量，他在等待半個鐘頭之後上前敲敲皮箱並等待三十秒，沒得到回應讓他第一時間鑽進皮箱，但他在進入Newt的工作間之後就後悔了——Omega的甜蜜信息素充滿整個空間，Graves在被包圍的那瞬間覺得一陣暈眩。

 

　　Newt縮在角落顫抖著，他的腿間濕潤不已，身上還蓋著Graves的外套，外套的主人注意到Omega的雙腿正夾著外套的下擺磨蹭，這讓他必須咬牙才能忍下被信息素刺激的慾望，「Newt，你還好嗎？」

　　「唔。」被問話的人哭一樣地悶哼一聲，Newt受不了地把手伸到雙腿間，他的動作不大，且整個人像蝦子一樣捲起身體，他試圖藏起自慰的動作，但他可以透過空間中混雜著越來越多的Alpha氣味感受出這一點用也沒有——沉穩的木質調有意無意刷過他的神經，Newt咬著下唇全身緊繃，接著射精。

　　被摻雜清晨微香的青草氣味衝擊的Graves不知道自己究竟花了多少理智才成功轉身，他抓著階梯逼自己冷靜——看在上帝的份上，他可是安全部部長，這種狀況少說也遇過幾次，但他從沒這麼靠近崩潰邊緣過，「我、我在外頭等你，Newt，如果你需要什麼東西可以告訴我。」

　　「別關上皮箱——」咬著外套的袖子，Newt一邊喘息一邊說，他的Omega天性讓他下意識用了請求的姿態開口，「求你。」

　　Graves要自己別轉頭，但他卻可以想像出對方的樣子——赤身裸體，糾纏著自己的大衣，因為熱潮而發燙發紅的身體，還有水汪汪的雙眼及紅腫的嘴唇，Graves硬了，他是個Alpha，他有道理因為這樣勃起，但他卻沒道理就這樣佔有眼前的Omega，所以他答應了對方的請求，「我會在皮箱旁邊，Newt，如果你有任何需要都可以告訴我。」

　　在Graves整個人爬出皮箱前，他感受到Newt進入第二波熱潮，這似乎比上一次還凶猛，Newt幾乎是尖叫出聲，他坐在皮箱旁揉著自己的眉心，Graves一邊背著法條一邊想著自己到底為什麼要接受這樣的折磨，而更讓他不解的是，以他的經驗來說，他從未對一個Omega如此有反應過。

　　不知道過了多久，更多的Omega信息素從皮箱中竄出，但Newt沒有再對他提出任何需求，Graves不知道為什麼有點失望，而敞開的窗戶也無法消化整個房間的熱潮氣味，Graves咒罵了一聲之後扯開自己的褲頭——管他的，他可是一個貨真價實的Alpha。Graves這麼想著，一邊閉上眼，他帶著殘留在腦中的罪惡感自慰，在被Omega信息素籠罩的狀態下他很快就射精了，且他知道Newt也剛度過第二波熱潮的侵襲，Graves起身給自己打理乾淨之後，想了想還是帶了一條乾淨的毛巾跟水走回皮箱邊，「Newt？我可以進去嗎？」

　　「可、可以。」

　　Graves這次做足心理準備，他催眠自己已經適應被濃濃的Omega信息素包圍，盡量若無其事地再度進入Newt的工作間，後者正用他的大衣把自己包住，Graves絕不承認自己的腦中瞬間浮現了大衣之下的畫面，他清嗓後說道：「也許你需要毛巾，還有你必須補充水分。」

　　「謝謝你，Mr. Graves。」

　　啞著的聲線帶著一點哭腔、一點顫抖、一點情慾，明明是個男人此時卻比女人還性感，Graves忍不住關切，「你還需要什麼嗎？」

　　「呃......」Newt咬著嘴唇，短暫的清醒時間讓他下意識又把自己往角落多縮一點，彷彿Graves的大衣能夠藏起他的氣味似的，他猶豫一下之後還是有點不好意思地開口，「可以請你幫我拿你手邊那一桶飼料給道高嗎？牠會幫我餵其他奇獸的。」

　　聞言，Graves挑眉，他內心的不可置信轉化成笑意，於是在他沒有意識到的情況下，他的嘴角勾起弧度，「沒問題。」

　　然後堂堂美國魔法會安全部部長便提著鐵桶走進Newt的嬰兒房裡，他其實不知道道高是哪個奇獸的名字，他找都還沒找就發現腳邊的幻影猴，「你要幫我的忙嗎？」

　　幻影猴點點頭，接著接過他手中的東西逕自離開。

　　Graves再度回到Newt的工作間，映入眼簾的是對方全身上下只圍著浴巾在工作臺前忙碌的畫面，後者發現了他，對上眼瞬間Newt很快低下頭小聲表示，「我在調舒緩劑。」

　　以咳嗽來掩飾自己失禮的Graves則是挺起胸膛走到階梯邊，他在準備離開前問，「你還需要我的外套嗎？」

　　舉起杯子的Newt聞言全身僵了下，他咬著杯緣點點頭，視線一直固定在杯口，直到Alpha離開才繼續飲入舒緩劑的動作。

 

　　而爬出皮箱的Graves則是發現自己從來沒那麼希望後援快點抵達飯店過。

 

-TBC

 

為什麼是TBC！（作者自己疑惑XD）

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

　　也許是舒緩劑起了作用，Newt的不再覺得昏沈，他正想要清清整個工作間的味道，但他想到他的魔杖也被偷走了。

　　Newt披著Graves給他的大衣（現在上頭都是自己的味道），他走進奇獸們的房間，首先跑到他腳邊的是道高，後者一臉擔心地看著他讓Newt覺得心頭一陣溫暖，他蹲下身摸摸道高的頭，「別擔心，我好多了。」

　　接著是皮克，牠一下子跳到Newt的手上，像是在表示關心，下一秒就開始跟Newt告狀牠被欺負，Newt沒好氣地回應，「成熟一點，皮克，你明明就能跟其他人處得很好！」

　　皮克噘起嘴鬧脾氣，牠戳戳Newt的手掌，小小的刺痛讓Newt重新確認自己是安全的，而且他的孩子們也都安全，「你知道嗎，皮克，要是那天我沒先強制你乖乖待在皮箱裡，你可能就找不到我了。」

　　道高聞言抱上Newt，而皮克也嗚嗚哼哼地哭了起來，Newt也不敢想像這件事，他抬起頭看見其他孩子也都靠過來並且對他釋出關心，這讓Newt濕了眼眶，「我很抱歉，大家，是我不夠小心，我不該那麼容易信任他們——我知道他們是爆竹，且絕非善類，我真的不應該以為他們手上有鳳凰就跟著他們去，我只是太想要救出也許根本不存在的小傢伙了。」

　　奇獸們低鳴著，牠們聽懂了 _媽咪_ 的話，而此刻，他與牠們都安全才是最重要的事。

 

　　Newt在點名完之後回到工作間，他試圖從他的那堆雜物中找出一件衣物，但搜尋未果，所以他只好繼續圍著他的浴巾並披著Graves的外套爬上階梯，他在探出頭的瞬間就跟外套的主人對上眼，Newt不知道為什麼自己會覺得臉頰一陣熱，也許是因為Graves換上浴袍的關係，他有點蹩腳地爬出皮箱，「嗨，我試想說，去洗個澡......。」

　　「我正想叫你，去吧。」Graves一邊抓著還有濕度的頭髮表示，「等等晚餐就會送來了，再晚一點也許Tina就會到了。」

　　「呃......」Newt低著頭在原地躊躇幾秒，「請問一下，我也有浴袍嗎？」

　　「喔，差點忘了。」Graves經過Newt走到門口旁的櫃子前拿出全新的浴袍，「莫魔們非常貼心。」

　　他們都忽略了靠近彼此瞬間的騷動，Newt道謝之後鑽進浴室，而Graves則是再度打開窗戶。

 

　　站在蓮蓬頭下，Newt可以聞到自己的味道以及殘留在室內的Alpha氣味——Graves的味道並不特別，那個木質調隨處可見，但Newt確知自己分得出其中的不同——Graves的木質調揉合了強勢與溫柔，中間的平衡吸引著Newt。

　　他給自己抹了沐浴乳，身上的骯髒黏膩感終於淡去，但Newt卻在沖掉泡沫之後突然一陣心慌，好像被關在地牢裡的那幾天在他身上留下了什麼印記——Newt神經質地往自己脖子上的腺體上抹了厚厚一層沐浴乳，還有整個身體，那些被碰過的地方他都仔細清洗著；厚重的泡沫隨著清水流到地面，Newt定格看著那些泡沫逐漸消失在排水管後又開始心慌，他再一次清洗身體，從頭到尾——被玩弄過的耳朵、胸部、陰莖、臀部——那些畫面在思緒清晰後一一浮現，Newt想到他們甚至為了讓他快點進入熱潮期而強灌他一些不明藥劑，想到這個Newt一陣噁心，他撐著牆壁乾嘔起來。

　　帶著泡沫的水順著地心引力經過他的臉頰滑落至地面，Newt的眼睛疼，接著他哭出來，那幾日累積下來的壓力像是一次宣洩一般，然後他的腦海中浮現早些奇獸們安慰他的畫面——也許他們比他更清楚他受到的傷害，Newt終於關上水，他濕答答的身體在空調把熱氣帶走後起了一陣疙瘩，這才提醒他該給自己搭件衣服了，Newt套上浴袍之後走出浴室，坐在桌子旁的Graves似乎正等著他，桌上的餐點都沒動過，男人見到他便起身撈起放在床尾的毛巾給他，「把頭髮擦乾吧。」

　　Newt小聲道謝，他跟著Graves一起坐下，眼前的餐點激不起他的食慾，但他知道他多少得吃一些，畢竟他的熱潮還有一段時間才會結束，「謝謝你，Mr. Graves，我、」

　　「不用謝我，Newt。」打斷Newt的客套，Graves兩手一攤，「你應該知道我跟你哥哥交情很好，照顧你也是應該的。」

　　「噢。」對方的話讓Newt閉上嘴了，他低著頭想著：對啊，是因為哥哥，他那完美無缺的哥哥當然會有Graves這樣有身世有地位的朋友，除了把他當弟弟照顧一樣之外，他們還能有什麼？Newt你根本是被該死的信息素沖昏頭了，這 _沒_ 什麼好期待的。

　　他們開始安靜地用餐，Newt努力想說些什麼，但絞盡腦汁後他放棄了——在經歷過近乎強暴的意外之後又被熱潮所困的他實在有那個特權推卸想辦法打破沈默的責任，所以在他們僅有的對話裡，都是Graves不著邊際地問些問題，Newt回答；而Graves都很小心沒問到關於人口販賣組織的事，畢竟正式採證的程序還沒到，他實在沒必要這個時候就重新 _傷害_ Newt一次。

 

　　在他們都快被這個沈悶的氣氛窒息前，有人現影到了，Graves戒備地起身，「給莫魔的記憶一隻襪子。」

　　「就像家庭小精靈。」兩個女人同時回答。

　　Graves放鬆下來後才發現自己下意識把Newt擋在身後，他向那個滿臉困惑的巫師介紹，「這是Tina跟Queenie，她們負責追查這次的案件。」

　　「黨羽都抓到了，部長。」身為秘書的Tina接著報告，並且從口袋裡拿出一隻魔杖，「想必這是Mr. Scamander的魔杖。」

　　「喔，是的，謝謝妳，真的很謝謝妳。」Newt感激地接下，重新握住魔杖的感覺如此踏實，他衝著Tina表露感謝，而對方也給他一個淺淺的微笑。

　　「抱歉打擾一下。」在旁邊穿得俏麗的破心者Queenie遲疑地中斷Tina與Newt的眼神交流，「這裡的味道是不是有點重？部長你沒想過要清一下Omega的味道嗎？」

　　身為Beta的Tina嗅覺不如妹妹，她朝空氣中嗅了嗅卻沒找到任何東西，但她知道她的上司討厭被Omega的氣味影響，縱使她的上司要被影響很難，但在辦公室時，潔癖的上司是會定期清理空間的氣味的，於是她在上司與Newt之間來回看了幾次之後不確定地開口，「你們該不會上床了吧？」

　　「不，我親愛的姐姐，」搶在男人們之前回答，Queenie一臉得意又自信，「他們還沒，但如果他們快點向對方 _告白_ 的話也許有辦法！」

　　這話一出，在場所有人都瞪大眼睛——Newt倒抽一口氣，而身旁的Graves則是紅了耳根，Tina目睹這一切之後看向她的妹妹，「妳是不是又隨便聽了人家在想什麼？」

 　　「噢！天哪！我很抱歉！」發現自己好像又雞婆了的Queenie摀起嘴巴，她皺起臉低聲說道：「就當我剛剛什麼都沒說？」

　　Newt低下頭，他看著他的魔杖，好像上面有什麼特別的圖騰一樣，但他的臉蛋跟耳根都燙得不得了，Queenie感覺到了，身為Omega的她靈巧地轉移話題，「快點把晚餐吃掉，Mr. Scamander，你的熱潮又快來了。」

　　「咳。」Graves不自在地清嗓，他轉身面對Newt，語氣是部下從未聽過的溫柔，「至少把三明治吃掉，好嗎？」

　　Newt詫異地抬頭，他看向Graves，支吾半天也只回答了個「好」字，接著端著自己的三明治一溜煙鑽回皮箱。

　　這次他把皮箱關上了，Graves失落地想著。

 

 

-TBC

 

妥妥的強制出櫃wwww（ㄍ

Queenie好可愛我愛她！！！！！！！！

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

　　隔天早上Garaves帶著Newt進美國魔法會，沒少進過英國魔法部的Newt好奇地張望著，他欣賞偌大的前廳，卻不讚同頭頂上預告危險層級的掛鐘，「我覺得這個太悲觀了。」

　　「我就是憑藉這個找到你的。」Graves的輕描淡寫讓Newt閉上嘴，他又補充了一句：「那些爆竹甚至勾結了莫魔，簡直無法無天。」

　　他們見了美國魔法部主席Seraphina Picquery，她的氣勢及Alpha氣場讓Newt下意識縮起身體——這不能怪他，必竟他 _不幸的_ 是個Omega，而且熱潮的餘波還在，舒緩劑沒法縮短這個，所以Graves不時傳遞關切的視線，直到Picquery受不了地制止某次Graves試圖代替Newt回答，「Mr. Graves，你是否要到外頭等一等？我想Mr. Scamander可以自己回答我的問題。」

　　Graves閉上嘴，但他沒有起身，放在桌上的雙手交握，一副戒備的姿態；而坐在他身邊的Newt可以清楚感受男人渾身散發的佔有欲，這讓他覺得有點不好意思。

　　「他們告訴我他們有鳳凰，而我相信了，主席。」Newt的手交疊在自己腿上，他的語氣充滿歉意，「我很抱歉，但我真的不希望漏掉任何一隻可能被拿去做任何非法用途的奇獸，牠們都是無辜的，女士，我沒有任何惡意，但是我在美國就遇過——」

　　「我瞭解，Mr. Scamander。」打斷Newt的Picquery瞥了Graves一眼繼續說，「但你還是必須有人為你的那只皮箱擔保，畢竟在美國是禁止飼養任何奇獸的，除非你馬上啟程回倫敦，否則——」

　　這次換Graves打斷他的長官，「我可以為他擔保，Ms. Picquery，我可以肯定Mr. Scamander的皮箱非常安全。」

　　Picquery聞言挑眉，她的眼神在自己的下屬及英國巫師之間，最後緩緩說道：「希望如此。」

　　「有鑑於Mr. Scamander現在還在熱潮期，加上他曾遭受過酷刑咒的攻擊，我想我們應該、」

　　「讓他暫時住在Queenie家，我知道，Mr. Graves，這個我已經跟Queenie討論過了，Queenie願意利用她的能力協助Mr. Scamander恢復任何可能出現的心理創傷。」Ms. Picquery強勢且不容任何人反駁的態度讓Graves也住嘴了，她在起身離開前又告訴她的下屬，「希望你不會隨便越線，Mr. Graves，這是友情建議，沖昏頭不是一件好事。」

　　這些話讓Newt覺得自己心頭有一種害別人被處罰的罪惡感，但他來不及管那麼多，因為他的身體又開始熱起來，雖然不像熱潮剛開始那樣不適，但Newt太久沒經歷過熱潮期了，定期使用抑制劑使他差點忘記熱潮是多麼難纏又難熬，他揪著自己的衣領——Graves早上在他從皮箱探出頭時給他的——而現在的他甚至開始想著身上的衣服是不是沾有任何一點Graves的味道。

　　「又開始了？」察覺到不對的Graves問。

　　Newt點點頭，他抓起皮箱，另一手維持揪著領口的姿勢走到門口，Graves幫他開門，而似乎在門口等著的Queenie則是看見他的同時驚訝地喊了一聲，接著抓著Newt消影在審訊室門口。

　　殘留在原地的氣味讓Graves _再度_ 覺得失落——實際上，他的心情差透了！最開始他也害怕自己是因為Omega的氣味而對Newt有了 _不對勁_ 的念頭，但Queenie是個優異的破心者，她 _從沒_ 說錯過，這讓Graves更確定自己的想法——這已經開始不關氣味的事了，但他卻無法解釋他是怎麼喜歡上Newt Scamander。

　　Graves有點病態地用衣服去捕捉剩餘在空間中的氣味，他走回自己的辦公室時慶幸他的助理是個Beta，如此一來就沒人跟他搶這個味道了。

 

　　*

 

　　把自己關在皮箱裡的Newt正在哭泣。

　　他沒有Alpha，只能靠舒緩劑及Queenie給他的一些輔助工具度過沈浮在理智與慾望之間的熱潮後期——這簡直空虛得讓人崩潰，Newt心想。他想起第一次熱潮時，也許是因為性徵分化後就開始服用抑制劑讓他沒那麼不舒服，在他模糊的記憶裡，熱潮後期可不會這麼折磨人，但他現在卻因為沒人擁抱他而哭泣。

　　“ _Newt Scamander你真是個廢物，你這個沒Alpha就不行的婊子”_ ——他想起那些對他強灌藥物的Alpha們這麼說。但下一秒Newt又聽見了Graves的聲音，“ _Newt？Newt。Newt、Newt......_ ”，每一種喚著自己名字的語調都那麼好聽，Newt停止哭泣，但身體抽搐得厲害，他全身緊繃，這增加了在後穴裡的輔助物的存在感——也許這就像Graves在操著你——Newt全身燙到不行，但他卻必須讓溫度持續升高，Newt加快套弄自己的速度，直到最後放掉拉緊了的弦——終於射精的那刻讓他同時慶幸熱潮的結束。

　　回過神後幫自己打理乾淨，他慶幸Queenie貼心地把毛巾什麼的都給他了，這讓他可以把自己弄整齊之後再歸還那些東西（而且他拿回魔杖了，清理終於不是問題）。Queenie為他準備了熱可可，Newt滿懷感激地接下，前者在他對面坐下，並且握住他放在桌上來不及撤回的手，「你不需要記得那些人對你說的話，Newt，他們真的太過份了。」

　　「謝謝妳。」稍稍抬起頭瞥了對方一眼，Newt不自在地把自己藏到杯子後面，他還是不太習慣有人直接讀他的心，但他知道Queenie是出自於好意，「誰讓我是Omega呢。」

　　「別這麼說！」抓著Newt的手大力搖晃著，Queenie皺眉找尋Newt移開的視線，「你應該為Omega的基因而驕傲，Newt，我們都應該這樣，只有我們會毫無疑問地對選定的另一半忠誠，我們有自己的選擇——如果你不願意，任何人都無法把你變成所有物，記得嗎？這是我們的禮物，嘿，也許這跟你為什麼會成為赫夫帕夫也許有關係？」

　　無法否認的，Queenie確實安慰了Newt，但他調皮地眨眨眼，「妳是說所有Omega都應該成為赫夫帕夫嗎？」 

　　「當然不是。」Queenie似乎料到他會這麼回答，於是也跟著眨眼，「我的意思是，也許你特別忠誠？」

　　「什麼意思？」這次Newt真的困惑了。

　　Queenie放開他的手，華麗地轉了個圈跳到Newt面前，「或許你在熱潮後期會覺得特別空虛是因為你有了喜歡的Alpha？」

　　Newt的臉刷地一下紅了，他雙手捧著馬克杯把半張臉藏在杯子裡，這個動作讓他自己聯想到鴕鳥，「我聽不懂妳在說什麼。」

　　「好吧，真是可惜。」拍拍自己的裙子，Queenie走到流理台前，「晚餐想吃點什麼呢？三明治好嗎？」

　　「咳咳咳。」Newt抬頭看到Queenie一臉惡作劇成功的笑容只覺得頭痛，「我、不想吃三明治。」

　　值得慶幸的是Queenie沒再逗他，Newt喝完可可之後一溜煙鑽回皮箱裡，他以為這樣就可以讓他忘記關於Graves的事，但他才把身上的外套脫下，就看見掛在一旁的黑色外套——上頭還有自己的味道，Newt紅著臉摸上那件外套，他忍不住抓起手袖放到鼻子下，在自己的信息素之下捕捉到Graves的信息素之後，Newt沒發現自己露出傻傻的微笑。

　　明天洗乾淨一定要記得還給Mr. Graves。Newt在心裡想著，卻在前往工作台前忍不住又把臉貼在手袖上蹭了幾下。

 

 

-TBC

 

我昨天寫了一點點大綱，結果這整段只完成了大綱中的其中一句話（倒地）

月空真恐怖（欸

 我覺得我快被媽咪跟Queenie可愛死了（再度倒地）

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注意，本篇提及佛客使，我也許竄改了牠的身世，因為手邊沒第二集小說（失蹤了QQ）所以盡可能在網路上考究一回，總之與原創故事無關！

 

　　Newt陪他的奇獸們玩了一陣——這是他常做的事，但前陣子發生的意外加上他的熱潮，他竟然有三個月沒好好跟牠們相處了，這讓跟他最親的皮克在見到結束熱潮的他時開始鬧脾氣，「嘿，幹嘛不理我？」

　　木精雙手插在身後一副神氣的樣子忽略Newt，直到後者亮出牠最愛的小零食時才又重新回到Newt身邊；接著他去逗調皮搗蛋的嗅嗅，在餵食的時候偷走幾個牠窩裡的金幣是他最愛玩的遊戲，Newt會在嗅嗅生氣的時候笑著把金幣還回去，玩笑可不能真的傷害他們之間的感情；接著他到曾是雷鳥法蘭克的房間，他看著那片用魔法製造出來的星空，想著法蘭克現在會在哪裡——就好像他真的知道一樣，Newt知道自己不怎麼擅長離別，但他也不會在奇獸離開他的庇護後就重整牠們的房間，他會把那些過去留下來，成為整個皮箱的一部分，那是他的寶藏。

　　不知道多久之後，敲門聲打斷他的放空時間，Newt轉頭，想著也許是Queenie叫他吃飯了，卻在走進工作間的時候看到爬下階梯的Graves，Newt有些驚訝，「Mr. Graves？」

　　「我們都錯了，Newt。」總是呼風喚雨的男人嘆了一口氣，他的右手一伸，掌心朝上，接著有個很大的鳥類站架在他手中出現，然後是一隻毛色失去光澤的鳥類憂傷地站在架子上，Graves看向一臉糊塗卻擔憂的Newt，「真的有那隻鳳凰。」

　　「梅林的鬍子啊，即使牠將死去，牠的毛色也不應該是這樣。」Newt看起來心都碎了，他將站架移到工作間的角落，之後小心翼翼地朝鳳凰伸出手，「嘿，你還好嗎？你的重生日過了？真不敢相信他們把你的羽毛都奪走了，他們到底怎麼做到的？」

　　鳳凰看起來奄奄一息，但牠看著Newt的眼神又那麼明亮，Newt也溫柔地笑出來，他順了順鳳凰的翅膀，後者舒服地往他的手掌上蹭了蹭，Newt因此而興奮地說：「就叫你佛客使吧，你覺得怎麼——Mr. Graves？」

　　他們靠得太近了——事實上是Graves在不知不覺間拉近了兩人的距離，Newt回頭才讓美國巫師發現他們之間只剩下不到五公分的距離，「我覺得很棒，就叫佛客使吧。」

　　「噢，謝謝。」Newt低下頭，他不擅長這個，他可以跟任何一隻奇獸撒嬌，但他不擅長跟別人有這麼近的距離，更何況對方還是Graves，「你在哪裡找到牠的？」

　　「在他們的 _皮箱裡_ 。」沒在意對方閃躲的動作，Graves才不承認他忽略了小小的失落，他站直身體繼續說，「總是藏有秘密的皮箱真是很好的搜查重點。」

　　「我才沒有藏任何秘密。」Newt反駁。

　　「要不是我今天帶了佛客使來，你又什麼時候才要還我外套呢？」Graves捉弄地挑眉，他專注地欣賞Newt刷紅臉的瞬間——那真是太可愛了，Graves知道自己不能錯過這個。

　　「 _握_ 只是、」緊張到連話都講不好的Newt逼自己深吸一口氣，他撐起下巴要自己別心虛，「我只是想要等到洗乾淨再還你，直接還你太失禮了。」

　　「喔？」Graves走到掛衣架旁，他上下打量著自己的外套，緩緩說出想必會讓Newt再次臉紅的話，「當那件大衣上面都是你的味道時，我倒不會這麼覺得。」

　　聞言，Newt瞪大眼睛，他支吾著語無倫次時，敲門聲響了，Queenie打開皮箱探頭對他們說，「抱歉，我本來不是很想打擾你們，但我覺得Newt應該好好吃一頓飯。」

　　「馬上過去。」Newt從沒那麼想離開他的皮箱過，他低著頭越過Graves逕自爬出皮箱；然而嗡嗡作響的耳朵及脹紅的臉出賣了他，他在Queenie準備嘲笑他之前口氣很差地告訴破心者，「請妳不要隨便讀我的心。」

　　Queenie掩了嘴、雙手一攤在自己的位置上坐下，而旁邊的Tina則是看著Newt跟剛爬出皮箱的上司滿腦疑惑，她在心裡偷偷請妹妹等等記得告訴她答案。

 

　　*

 

　　打著探望佛客使的藉口強迫Tine帶自己回家的Graves從沒想過自己也會有這麼一天。

　　他坐在角落欣賞Newt忙進忙出的樣子，後者總是一出去就會隔很久才進來，像是在消耗他的耐性一樣，但Graves才不在意這個，他可以自己泡茶、找點書來看，Newt低著頭走進工作間的樣子是Graves閱讀時光間的娛樂，他也很喜歡看那人露出衣領的脖子，只要他注視得夠久，那裡就會泛出很美的粉紅色。

　　Graves就這樣濫用公權持續了三天，他從沒那麼愉快過的三天，只要想到每天下班就可以窩在充滿Newt淡香的空間中就讓他充滿幹勁，這不但提升了工作效率，連帶的助理Tina也比平常認真許多，Graves在心裡擅自把這些改變的功勞都掛在Newt身上——即使當事人完全不知道這件事。

 

 

　　這天，Graves獨自閱讀一本看起來年代久遠的奇獸飼養介紹的書籍時，在另一個角落的佛客使叫了兩聲之後"轟"的一聲炸出火焰，Graves放下書籍，他拉開布簾想要找Newt，殊不知對方正低著頭踏上台階準備往工作間走，於是走路總是向前傾的英國巫師便一頭撞上Graves的胸膛。

　　「噢，Mr. Graves？」 

　　「佛客使起火了。」

　　「重生日！」推開Graves，Newt衝進工作間，他一點也不想錯過鳳凰重生的時刻。

　　被推開的Graves突然又是一陣失落，但他還是跟著走進去，並站在Newt旁邊欣賞著鳳凰從灰燼中探頭的樣子。

　　「牠真美。」Newt著迷地說。

　　「你也是。」Graves伸手碰上Newt的後頸，他的拇指在頸側那靠近腺體的地方摸了摸，「你也很美， _Newtie_ 。」

　　Newt倒抽一口氣，他不知道該如何回應，這一切都太突然了，唐突得讓他無法將注意力完全放在佛客使身上，他維持著彎腰的姿勢一動也不動，被Graves摸的地方正快速凝聚熱度，「Mr. Graves......」

　　「這是把我推開的惡作劇，Newt。」彎腰湊到Newt耳邊，Graves低聲說道，「我不喜歡你推開我。」

　　Newt緩緩轉頭，他在與Graves對上眼的瞬間跌進那雙深邃的雙眼中，這也許是他們第一次真的對上眼，Newt的嘴唇動了動，他想說些什麼，但所有字句都卡在喉嚨；他看著Graves緩緩靠近，他們的距離比上次還要近，近到Newt下意識閉上眼，最後他們擁有第一個吻。

　　佛客使撒嬌的叫聲打斷他們之間的小生疏，Newt稍稍後退一點，他揉揉鼻子，假裝什麼事也沒有一樣地開始哄著小佛客使。

　　而再度被他冷落的Graves則是不甘示弱地往剛剛自己摸過的後頸上親了幾口，「別不理我，Newtie。」

　　這讓Newt噴出笑意，他的雙眼彎出可愛的弧度，「你在吃醋嗎，Mr. Graves？」

　　「我以為這很明顯。」拉起Newt的手，Graves讓對方站起身之後又親了上去，而這次他得到Newt小小的、輕輕的回應。

　　Percival Graves有生以來第一次覺得戀愛的味道是甜的。

 

-TBC

 

認真一小時寫完結果好像灑太多糖了（歪頭）

不管啦就這樣！！！！！！

我心目中的家長組就是這樣！！！！！！！！！！（得意）

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

　　「Newt。」Queenie語氣嚴肅，她在Newt準備鑽回皮箱前叫住對方，「我覺得我必須跟你談談一件事，不然我憋著會生病。」

　　「什麼？」不解地止住腳步，Newt很快想到也許是自己在這裡叨擾太久造成Goldstein姊妹的困擾，他才準備開口就被Queenie制止。

　　「不，我不是要說那個，其實你一點都沒吵到我們，畢竟你都待在皮箱裡......好吧，這幾天部長找各種藉口來家裡是有點麻煩，但我要說的不是這個，Newt。」她深吸一口氣，走上前抓住Newt的肩膀，「我會支持你們的！如果部長欺負你，我也會馬上跟Tina說叫她辭職！」

　　「呃、噢——Queenie，我不是說了請妳別讀我的心嗎？」低下頭，Newt知道自己的臉又紅了，他自己也能感覺得到他的臉頰熱得要命，「況且，我們應該也不算在一起吧......」

　　「怎麼可能不算在一起！」

　　Queenie才剛喊完，Tina就打開家門，並且一臉困惑地看著他們，「什麼在一起？」

　　「沒事。」Newt很快回答。

　　「部長沒跟妳一起回來嗎？」Queenie笑瞇瞇地問。

　　「部長今天要加班，」Tina脫下外套，瞥了Newt一眼，表情帶了點揶揄，「但他說他晚一點會來找佛客使。」

　　「不是找Newt？真是個不懂浪漫的男人。」可愛地皺眉，Queenie兩手一攤，「好吧，我相信你們沒在一起。」

　　Newt什麼也沒說，他無奈地鑽進皮箱。

 

　　不可否認的是Newt確實有一點失望，他坐在自己的工作間，小佛客使已經移到之前法蘭克住的地方了，他把那邊布置得很可愛，很適合小鳳凰，所以他現在可以自己一個人獨處一下；Newt轉頭抓了離自己不遠的黑色大衣，他忘了好幾天，殘留在上頭的Graves氣味已經散得差不多了，絕大部分是他自己的味道，Newt嘆了一口氣，他起身找了個水桶，在裡頭裝滿水之後把大衣丟進去，運用家事魔法不用一下就可以讓大衣恢復乾淨的狀態。

　　就跟他跟Graves之間一樣，那個小小的吻也許還殘留在他的嘴唇上，但那完全不代表什麼。Newt這麼提醒自己。

　　他將乾淨的大衣疊好，Newt不禁佩服起自己運用家事魔法的能力，總是獨自旅行的他多少也得學習一些家事魔法，但這幾年累積下來後，他可是越來越得心應手了——Newt於是開始整理起自己的工作間，一個興頭上來捲了袖子，他連角落都徹底打掃乾淨，半個小時後他看著自己難得整齊的櫥櫃滿意地點點頭，之後咬著魔杖，準備去餵食那些小傢伙們。

　　就這樣忙進忙出一陣，Newt在準備要給小兩腳蛇的食物時聽到敲門聲，他隨手一揮魔杖把皮箱打開——也許是他不小心把皮箱鎖起來了，Newt心裡想著同時一邊開口，「抱歉，我把昨天剛出生的小傢伙餵飽就好，你們可以先吃晚餐。」

　　「沒關係，我可以等你。」

　　「呃——Mr. Graves？」被嚇到的英國巫師手一揮，裝有飼料的碗就要掉落到地面上，只見Graves手一伸用魔法接住並且送回Newt手邊，「你不是在加班嗎？」

　　「讓我繼續加班的話美國也太不安定了。」Graves走到Newt身邊，「倒是你，還沒忙完？」

　　「快好了。」撇開視線，Newt把飼料混和均勻之後端起，逕自往孩子們的房間前進，「你不是想看看佛客使嗎？」

　　Graves劃開一抹微笑，他把這個當作邀請，走在Newt後面也是一種享受，他可以感受到對方留下的充滿害羞的信息素（也許吧，誰讓戀愛中的人都是笨蛋呢？），也可以欣賞對方紅著脖子的樣子——連英國巫師身上那件針織衫都讓他覺得好看極了。

　　「就在那裡。」Newt給Graves比了一個方向，接著自己跑去兩腳蛇的窩準備餵食寶寶們；沒幾秒Newt就發現Graves還在自己身邊，他轉頭困惑地問，「你不是要去看佛客使嗎？」 

　　「我也可以先看看這些孩子們。」Graves彎下腰注視著嗷嗷待哺的三隻兩腳蛇，「牠們剛出生？」

　　「對，昨天剛敷出來。」把食物放到兩腳蛇寶寶身邊，Newt無奈地告訴三隻衝著他叫喊的小東西，「你們還不能吃活的蟲子，得等你們再大一點點。」

　　「為什麼？」

　　「因為這是我的實驗結果。」說到飼養奇獸就會滿臉發光的Newt得意地說，「頭十天讓牠們吃飼料，牠們的鱗片跟毛色都會更健康一點。」

　　「原來如此。」像個好學的學生一樣點點頭，Graves下一秒又站直身體，動作流暢地把手放到Newt的後頸上——這也讓他們的距離拉近了一些，「你真的很用心。」

　　Newt下意識倒抽一口氣，但他又強迫自己要好好學著面對男人的視線，「那、那當然了。」

　　「你現在在緊張什麼？」Graves帶著笑意問。

　　「我並沒有緊張，Mr. Graves。」小心地嚥下口水，Newt透過對方的眼神知道美國巫師肯定察覺這件事了，於是他轉移話題，「我想我們該出去吃晚餐了。」

　　「是。」

　　「你不走嗎？」Newt的心跳隨著對方碰觸的時間而加快，他覺得他的心臟都快要跳出來了，「Mr. Graves——」

　　被喊的男人嘆了一口氣，他乾脆雙手捧住Newt的臉，這不但有利於他們兩個對視，更能讓他好好看著Newt的臉以及那雙漂亮的眼睛，「雖然我不是很擅長說這些，但—— _我喜歡你_ ，Newtie，我知道我也許不能做得很好，但是你不能總是忽略我想對你傳達的意思。」

　　被這段話嚇到了的Newt低下頭，還好Graves沒有強迫他把頭抬回來，否則他一定會直接哭出來——字面上的意思，自從幾天前的那個吻之後，Graves就有一天沒一天地來找他，他以為對方只是在惡作劇；Newt抬起眼偷偷瞥了雙手還碰在自己臉頰上的男人一眼，「我、我並沒有忽略。」

　　「我只是——不太清楚，因為你總是說你想要看佛客使、我的意思是......你讓我覺得你似乎只是在學我哥哥一樣惡作劇。」Newt盡量以最快的語速說完這些話，他的心跳快得他都可以聽到自己的心律了，梅林的鬍子啊，他從來沒那麼緊張過。

　　「會讓你誤會成那樣是我的錯。」湊到Newt的臉頰邊，Graves的嘴唇若有似無地碰著Newt的臉頰，「我不想嚇到你，但我也受不了被你忽略，我說過了，Newt。」

　　Newt覺得自己全身都顫抖著，他逼自己呼吸，不然他可能會窒息；接著，Newt微微偏過頭，他瞇著的眼睛找到Graves，然後輕輕地、小心翼翼地吻上男人的嘴角，「我很抱歉。」

　　「我猜我們都想太多了。」Graves低聲回應，他找到絕佳的角度，準確地、強勢又溫柔地吻上Newt的嘴。

　　這次Graves不同於前幾天那樣的淺嚐即止，他的舌頭舔過粉色的薄唇，光是這樣就讓Newt低哼一聲——Graves發現自己竟然因為這個就能怦然心動，他小心翼翼用舌頭撬開他那害羞得不得了的 _男友_ 的嘴唇，接著纏上對方的舌——

　　這個時候遠處的小佛客使叫了兩聲，Newt很快退了兩步，並紅著臉表示，「我、我去看看牠。」

　　老天，他 _又_ 被推開了。Graves哭笑不得地看著落跑的男人想著。

　　在Newt安頓好所有奇獸之後，他們走回工作間，Graves等著Newt換衣服，接著對方突然朝向靠近，在Graves還摸不著頭緒的時候Newt突然親了上來——Graves反射性摟上對方的腰，誰知道Newt很快就退開，然後喁喁細語地說：「抱歉剛剛又推開你了。」

　　「喔？賠禮只有這樣嗎？」一向不吃虧的安全部部長挑眉表示。

　　Newt聞言倒是兩手一攤，「對，就只有這樣。」 接著丟下一句我好餓我要去吃晚餐了就逃出皮箱。

　　站在原地的Graves知道自己一定笑得像個傻子，但幸好沒人看到。

 

-TBC

 

我真的不是有心要磨光部長的威嚴的

只是，氣管炎的部長在媽咪面前怎麼可能有威嚴呢......（跟著敗倒在媽咪的大衣下）

總覺得這兩個人都沒談過戀愛（是初戀，是初戀啊！！！！！！！！！！）

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我又偷改了原作故事！

 

　　Newt坐在木精前的矮凳上發呆，如果他的木精們會讀心的話，大概會因為那些畫面太過噁心而離家出走。

　　這是在親耳聽見Graves對他的告白之後的第三天，也同時代表他已經三天沒看見Graves了；如果今晚Graves還要加班的話，他們沒見面的時間就將進入第四天——Newt不是刻意計算，而是他無法克制自己盯著日曆算天數——天曉得他多久沒用日曆了？

　　奇獸飼養者嘆了一口氣，他壓根沒想到自己竟然會在一場戀愛中患得患失；Newt光是想到Graves靠近他就會臉紅，尤其想到Graves已經把他熱潮期時的狼狽樣都看光光時，Newt就覺得想找個洞鑽進去——這真的太丟臉了，他怎麼會這麼失態？

　　Newt根本不知道自己為什麼會突然對這個哥哥的好友產生戀人之間的情感，他希望不要是因為信息素的氣味，那太 _蠢_ 了，他知道因為氣味被吸引是非常容易的一件事，畢竟他可是奇獸專家，透過費洛蒙求偶是奇獸們為了繁衍的本能，而他才不會變成那樣——於是他開始思索他會喜歡上Graves的原因，撇除那個迷人又成熟的Alpha味道之外，無論是對方的家室、魔法應用的天分與能力都是他比不上的； _但是我理解奇獸_ ，Newt突然得意起來，他敢打賭Graves絕對叫不出拜月獸的名字，因為他曾經聽哥哥說過Graves總是在上奇獸必修課時非常不專心——思及此，Newt偷偷笑了，他想像Graves上課不專心而被扣分的樣子，或是被罰勞動服務，Graves一定會偷偷用魔法完成勞動服務，然後在被教授抓到時狡辯——

　　「等等，我到底在幹嘛？」Newt倏地站起身打斷自己奇怪的天馬行空，他拍拍自己的臉，然後看到孩子們一臉困惑地看著自己，Newt雖然知道牠們不知道自己在想什麼，但他還是忍不住心虛臉紅，「看什麼？我只是在想事情！」

　　其中以皮克最不給他面子，牠調皮地跳上Newt的肩膀，用小小的手戳飼養者燙紅的臉，這讓Newt惱羞成怒，「皮克，說了多少次，乖乖待在窩裡！」

　　再次輸了與皮克的待在窩裡對決之後，Newt只好允許皮克在自己的外套上待著，他走回工作間時看見被自己疊好的Graves的大衣，Newt起了一個想直接送去對方辦公室的念頭——他也好久沒出去走走了——下決定之後Newt撈起外套， _反正他們的下班時間也快到了，就當是他去等Goldstein姊妹下班應該也不會太奇怪_ ，Newt這麼安慰自己。然而沈浸在思緒之中的他沒發現偷偷掛在大衣上頭的玻璃獸，Newt不該犯這種錯誤，但他就是不小心忽略了，畢竟他的注意力都在手臂上的那件外套上。

 

　　Newt走在街上，但他卻不如從前自在，下意識抓著口袋裡魔杖的動作讓他自己也覺得有些不妙，這樣不安的情緒在他經過某家 _熟悉的_ 麵包店、並瞥見裡頭正在選購麵包的婦人皮夾上的玻璃獸時煙消雲散——該死的，他怎麼沒發現這個小調皮偷偷跟著他一起溜出來了？

　　二話不說走進麵包店，Newt小心又嚴肅地靠近自己家的 _孩子_ ，但眼中只有婦人手上的金鐲子的玻璃獸哪管Newt的警告；就在牠準備縱身一跳抓下金鐲子之前，Newt也撲上前，但婦人卻在這時轉身走向櫃臺，這讓Newt必須緊急煞車才能避免自己撲上麵包櫃，而一個轉頭，牠的玻璃獸為了閃躲迎面而來的櫃臺而跳上桌面，Newt倒抽一口氣，二話不說先對尖叫的婦人施了迷糊咒——幸好店裡只有一個客人，Newt才這麼慶幸，就與瞪大眼睛看著他的老闆對上眼——噢，這下尷尬了。

　　「呃......」Newt在腦中快速思考著，他不知道該直接對老闆施展失憶咒還是迷糊咒，就在他想要再度舉起魔杖前，對方出聲阻止。

　　「先生，你的寵物——」

　　Newt一個轉頭，只見已經偷走婦人金手環的玻璃獸迅速消失在街頭，Newt懊惱地哀嚎，他轉頭看向麵包店老闆脫口而出：「Jacob，我真的很抱歉。」

　　「沒有關係——欸？你為什麼會知道我的名字？」被Newt喚做Jacob的麵包店老闆眼睛又睜得更大了，他搔著腦袋思考這眼前這讓他覺得熟悉不已的男人，他碰觸不到快要抓到的記憶，這讓他覺得痛苦不已，「我覺得我見過你！還有剛剛那個小東西！我也見過牠！」

　　「對，沒錯。」Newt嘆了一口氣，也許這就是緣分，他將錯就錯地在麵包店前下了結界，並給婦人來了個失憶咒之後將她送回街上，「Jacob，我想你也許有興趣跟我一起去找嗅嗅？」

　　「嗅嗅？」

　　看著Jacob滿臉困惑的樣子，Newt覺得有趣極了。這個老實又單純的莫魔還是沒變，對出現在莫魔世界中不合理的現象擁有好奇，而且不會害怕自己沒見過的事物（也可能是驚嚇過度？）——回想到他們相處的那段短短的時光，Newt突然做了一個惡作劇的決定——

　　Newt不但沒有帶著外套去等Graves下班，更沒有去抓調皮的玻璃獸（反正牠很靈活，而且他現在還有更重要的事），Newt把Jacob帶到Goldstein家，他們才剛現影進屋內時，Queenie就瞪大眼睛大叫，「Newt！你在幹嘛！」

　　「帶Jacob來找你啊。」頑皮一笑，Newt覺得自己終於扳回一城了，「我想妳應該會很開心見到他？」

　　「我的老天爺——」Queenie皺起臉可愛地哀嚎著，「你不能想像我一個禮拜到底經過他的麵包店多少次。」

　　「嘿，等等，我們見過嗎？」跟第一次一樣，盯著Queenie目不轉睛的Jacob衝著Queenie露出傻傻的微笑。

 

　　他們還沒來得及聊些什麼，接著又是兩個人現影回到屋內——是滿臉嚴肅的Tina與抓著玻璃獸的Graves。

　　「Newt——我跟你說過很多次了，你必須好好看著牠們！」Tina一抵達就戳著Newt的肩膀，她聽起來快崩潰了，「你知道嗎，我們剛剛差點引發大騷動，因為這個小鬼——」很有氣勢地伸手一指，被Graves揪著脖子肉的玻璃獸正無辜地看著他們。

　　「噢，謝謝你們幫我抓到牠。」早就習慣這樣的場面，Newt上前接過玻璃獸，不忘把掛在手上的大衣交回Graves手中，他低著頭一點也不敢看對方，兩人接近那瞬間，面對Tina指責時的從容也消失了，Newt有點不好意思又有點緊張，「我本來是要拿衣服去還你，誰知道嗅嗅跟出來，讓牠溜了我很抱歉，我、」

　　「還我衣服？」捕捉到關鍵字的Graves挑眉打斷，他壓低聲音、語帶笑意地問，「你 _終於_ 想要把這件大衣還我了嗎？」

　　「我的老天爺。」低聲嘟噥著，Newt學剛剛Queenie說的話，「我本來就想要還你，只是一直忘記，而且你這幾天又、」

　　「咳咳。」Tina的咳嗽聲大又不自然。

　　Newt這才發現其他人用一臉玩味的樣子看著他們（Jacob是困惑），Newt匆匆丟下一句，「我要去處罰牠。」之後鑽回皮箱裡。

　　Jacob因為這個而再次瞠目結舌，這在Queenie眼裡是無比的可愛；Tina頭痛地想著該怎麼解除這場鬧劇，而Graves只是把大衣放在一旁的椅子上，並且在經過Jacob時很有氣勢地瞥了對方一眼（Jacob雖然覺得莫名其妙，但身為Alpha是不會隨便被這樣挑釁的，所以他也瞪了回去），接著跟著鑽進皮箱。

　　「我的老天爺。」Queenie笑著說，「他竟然沒把皮箱鎖住。」

　　「Queenie。」Tina頭痛地喊了妹妹的名字，「重點不是那個......」

　　「我去給你們泡杯茶。」雀躍地提議，Queenie在經過Jacob時抱了對方一下，並且看著那張傻愣又害羞的臉愉悅地劃開甜美的微笑，之後拍拍姐姐的肩膀，「還要幫上司談戀愛真是辛苦妳了。」

 

　　*

 

　　「我有跟你說過不能亂跑對吧！」Newt知道Graves跟在他後面進了皮箱，他用魔杖指著玻璃獸威嚇道，「你造成了大家的麻煩，小壞蛋！」

　　「Newt，你知道我曾告訴Seraphina我會為你擔保。」沒在意對方的刻意，Graves雙手插在口袋裡開口，「而今天，這隻玻璃獸——嗅嗅，差點造成區域性的恐慌，我也差點丟了工作。」

　　「我很抱歉，Mr. Graves，我保證這件事絕對不會再發生。」Newt自己也明白這件事的嚴重性，他又捏了捏玻璃獸的肚子抱怨，「你為什麼要被看見！」

　　「而Seraphina委託我告訴你，你只剩下兩個選擇——」Graves才不會承認他對於Newt聽到這句話時終於看著他這件事感到有點開心，他繼續板著臉說：「一，你待在美國這段期間，安全部將沒收你的皮箱；二、因為我是你的擔保人，所以你得搬去跟我住，直到你離開美國。」

 　　一開始還有點擔心的Newt聽到最後一段時眨著雙眼挑眉，「這，真的是主席轉達的嗎？」

　　「當然。」雙手一攤，Graves臉不紅氣不喘地說，「由我這個擔保人全權負責並沒有什麼不對，Newt，更何況我跟你哥哥很熟。」

　　「這樣啊。」瞇起眼，一臉理解的樣子點點頭，Newt轉頭換向玻璃獸板起臉，「我要沒收你五枚金幣。」

　　玻璃獸聞言哀傷地掙扎抗議，牠可憐地看向Graves，而男人只是抿了嘴，用氣音做作地告訴玻璃獸：「我可以補你十枚金幣。」

　　Newt轉頭看向一臉無辜的Graves，接著又盯著已經乖巧在他手裡的玻璃獸，「你們到底什麼時候預謀這些的？」

　　「我不太懂你在說什麼，」Graves伸手撈過Newt手中的玻璃獸之後走進奇獸的房間，「 _媽咪_ 。」

 

 -TBC

 

欸欸欸欸！！！！！！！部長比我想像中的還會嘛！（覺得嫉妒←？

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

　　Newt原本以為Graves只是在開玩笑，沒想到對方在與他一起離開皮箱後，幫他提起皮箱並拿了自己的外套，還給他一個詢問為什麼不準備離開的眼神，「等等，Mr. Graves，現在？」

　　「不然呢？」Tina一臉無奈，她捧著杯子啜飲熱茶，打從心裡希望裡面的液體是忘憂水。

　　「你打擾她們太久了。」伸手碰上Newt的後頸，Graves甚至沒給Newt跟Jacob告別的時間就直接把對方帶回自己家裡。

　　「Mr. Graves......」被強制帶離的Newt在抵達之後非常無奈地喚了對方一聲，而Graves像是什麼也沒聽見一樣的將他的皮箱放在客廳，然後把身上及手上的大衣掛在一旁的站架上，接著屋主轉身與他對看，Newt無奈一笑，「你至少讓我跟Jacob道別！我還沒好好跟他聊過。」

　　「你說那個莫魔？」Graves很有氣勢地挑眉。

　　這讓Newt閉上嘴——身為安全部部長的Graves追究起來，結果百分之兩百就是讓Jacob再次失去對他們所有人的記憶，他不太想這樣——Jacob是個好人，而Queenie也是，Queenie喜歡Jacob這件事是毋庸置疑的，他不希望他們兩個難過。

　　「怎麼不繼續說了？」雙手插在口袋裡，Graves的左手把玩著口袋裡的魔杖，他看著對面的青年同時邁開腳步朝對方前進，同時不意外地看到英國巫師下意識後退的樣子，「他是個莫魔，你在他面前對一個婦人施展迷糊咒，還把他帶回Goldstein姊妹家，你存何居心？」

　　「你在審問我嗎？」Newt反駁，但他腳步卻被眼前的Alpha給逼退，他沒辦法控制這個，隨時戒備的心理又矛盾地告訴自己眼前這個Alpha是安全的，摸不著頭緒的緊張氣氛直到他感覺到自己靠上牆壁，才發現自己似乎又掉入Graves設計好的陷阱裡，他看著不意外一直靠近的男人輕聲問：「這是一種預告嗎？」

　　「你指的是什麼？」Graves靠上去，雙手輕輕碰上Newt的臉，他低聲卻不失威嚴地說：「我連續加班三天，為的是今天可以準時下班；而你，卻帶著一隻玻璃獸出來逛大街，還帶了個Alpha回家？」

　　聞言，Newt噴出笑意，他偏過臉朝Graves的嘴上親了一下，「你一直靠過來，只是為了要抱怨我？」

　　「頑皮至極，反骨，固執強硬，不願認錯。」即使嘴上這麼數落著，但Graves的語氣是輕柔的，他的眼睛在Newt的臉上來回巡視著，好像那是一幅稀有珍貴的畫一樣。

　　「這些你應該都從我哥哥那邊聽過了？」眨眨眼，Newt的雙手貼在牆壁上，一副準備就這樣陪男人聊天的樣子，「還是你終於察覺到我的缺點了？」

　　Graves這次沒說話，他張口咬了下Newt偏白的下唇，並在對方吃痛地叫了聲時收嘴，「還很會耍嘴皮子。」

　　「想把我趕回倫敦了嗎？」Newt不甘示弱，但因為距離太近而逐漸升高的體溫及紅透了的耳根再次出賣他。

　　「你目前還是我的頭號觀察對象。」Graves用鼻子蹭了蹭對方的臉頰，「逃得了再說吧。」

　　「所以你想把我一直按在這裡嗎？」原先只是開玩笑，Newt說完之後發現Graves撐大眼睛才發現自己似乎說了容易讓人誤會的話，「等等，我不是那個意思，我是說、」

　　Graves抿起差點笑開的嘴——也許這場莫名其妙的拉鋸是他贏了——Graves這次乾脆地吻上暌違三天的嘴。多麼久的時間，Graves想。

　　幾乎沒有類似經驗的Newt緊閉雙眼、僵直身體，他在感覺到Graves的舌頭舔上自己的嘴唇時哼了聲，原本貼在牆上的手下意識抵上Graves的肩窩，後者順勢抓上他的手腕，光是這樣Newt的力道就消失了，他被這樣抓著，Graves如果細心點肯定會發現他過快的脈搏；在男人的舌頭探進自己的嘴之後，Newt倒抽一口氣，他根本要不能呼吸了——他被Alpha的信息素完全籠罩，那舒服的氣味安撫他緊張的心情，但卻無法平撫他過快的心跳。

　　Graves的速度很慢，他根本是在指導Newt該如何接吻，後者意識到這點時又低哼了聲，並在感受到Graves的鼓勵時小心翼翼地回覆，他學著對方的動作舔過男人的嘴唇、舌頭及上顎，直到對方緩緩放開他，Newt在重新看見Graves時發現自己有點頭重腳輕的現象，輕飄飄的感覺讓他懷疑Graves是不是偷偷給他下了漂浮咒，「Mr. Graves......」

　　「想先吃點東西還是先洗澡？」把對方按在自己肩膀上，Graves吻了下Newt的脖子，啞著聲音問道。

　　「......先洗澡。」Graves肯定親到他的腺體了，Newt想，他覺得他的腦袋根本都要缺氧了，這屋子怎麼可以這麼熱！

 

　　洗過澡的Newt換上自己的家居服，他走回客廳時看見在餐廳的Graves做晚餐的樣子——不會有人看到這個男人在施展無杖魔法時不停下來欣賞的，比起平時，Graves的動作更輕柔，Newt覺得那就像是一支很美的單人舞，而且這隻舞只有男人有辦法詮釋出來。

　　「不吃飯嗎？」Graves發現了偷窺者，他一個彈指，兩人的刀叉就擺上餐桌了，「我隨意做了幾道菜，如果你不喜歡我再去做些別的。」

　　「這樣就很好。」拉開椅子坐下，Newt準備要開動時男人伸手一揮又拿了一條毛巾蓋在他頭上，Newt被弄得滿腦糊塗，「這是......做什麼？」

　　只見Graves皺眉回答：「你的頭髮還沒乾。」

　　當他們開始晚餐後，Newt倒是有些不自在起來了—－他不知道該跟Graves聊些什麼，平時都是對方先跟他搭話，再說前陣子他們兩個人單獨相處的時間加起來也許還沒今晚多，Newt用叉子戳著盤子裡的牛肉，突然靈光一閃，「對了，Credence還好嗎？」

　　「他學習得很快。」Graves瞥了Newt一眼，「我讓他在幫安全部門分類文件，同時練習一些基本魔法。」

　　「那真是太好了，他真的非常與眾不同。」Newt一臉欣慰地說，絲毫沒有察覺對面男人的異狀，「這代表他已經學會跟闇黑怨靈相處，而他也不會有生命危險，這真的很奇妙，我第一次看到這樣的案例。」

 　　只是哼了一聲，Graves沒有繼續接話，再怎麼遲鈍也從對方的信息素中察覺那股不怎麼爽快的情緒，Newt順勢轉移話題，「這個牛肉真好吃。」

　　這個稱讚讓Graves的情緒明顯好轉了一點，發現這個的Newt偷偷笑了一下，「Mr. Graves的手藝比Queenie還要好。」

　　「拍什麼馬屁。」抓了餐巾把嘴角的沾醬擦掉，Graves往後坐了一點，他看著Newt頓了幾秒，似乎是經過了千回百轉的思緒才讓他吐出這句話：「你為什麼總是叫我Mr. Graves？」

　　「欸？」被這麼問的Newt有點反應過度，他眨眨眼想了一輪之後回答，「不然要叫你什麼？」

　　什麼大風大浪沒見過的Graves覺得自己要被眼前這個英國巫師給打敗了，他傾身靠近對方，「我覺得可以不用那麼正式。」

　　「噢。」大概聽懂了的Newt猶豫了一下，畢竟他還抓不到那條界線在哪——他可不希望Graves覺得他很失禮，「Graves？這樣可以嗎？」

　　「我家有很多個Graves， _Newtie_ 。」Graves甚至加重語氣暗示——他就像是在訓練孩子走路一樣地引導Newt朝他希望的那個方向思考，而他不會承認那是因為希望自己可以在Newt心裡擁有更特別一點的位置。

　　「......Percival？」遲疑地回答，Newt偏過頭接著說，「但我覺得這樣好像有點失禮？」

　　「為什麼？」兩手一攤的Graves勉強接受這樣的進度，雖然稍微慢了點，「我都叫你Newtie了。」

　　「要是被我哥知道這個他一定會拿這個當笑話。」Newt一臉頭痛地表示。

　　「放心，我會幫你保密。」覺得Newt煩惱的表情相當可愛，Graves語氣輕快地說著，同時將自己的碗盤挪到水槽裡，「吃飽了的話我帶你到臥室。」

 

　　Newt以為Graves口中的臥室是指客房——他從沒想過那兩個字彙是代表著他們得睡在同一張大床上——那對他來說真的非常大，Newt躺上去大概只佔了三分之一左右，他站在房間門口有點不確定地看向Graves，「這是你準備的客房嗎？」

　　「當然不是，我家 _只有_ 這間房間。」雙手抱胸的Graves靠在門邊解釋，「幸好我的床很大，我們兩個睡一起不成問題。」

　　「呃，其實我可以回皮箱——」Newt這麼說的時候與Graves對上眼，後者給他一個有點嚴厲的眼神，這讓Newt趕緊改口，同時有點自暴自棄，「好吧，好吧，但我不確定我的睡姿會不會影響到你，聽我哥說我的睡姿非常糟，請你必須要有心理準備。」

　　Graves聞言嘴角一勾，他站直身體湊到Newt耳邊，總是通紅的耳垂讓他想咬一口，但他忍住了，「你沒發現我全都準備好了嗎？」

　　Newt因為男人的吐息而全身戰慄，他伸手摀住左耳轉身想抗議，而Graves比他更快丟下一句他要去洗澡了就離開房間；而被留在原地的Newt則是在盯著床鋪看了三十秒之後，決定先回皮箱裡逃避現實，再來面對今晚必須跟Graves同床這件事。

 

 

-TBC

 

完蛋了我覺得媽咪太可愛我好想對他咕嘰咕嘰QQQQQQQ（ㄍ

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

　　Graves一邊踏出浴室一邊綁好浴袍的腰帶。

　　剛剛在洗澡時，他感覺到自己的臉頰肌肉似乎有點痠，下意識一摸才發現原來自己的嘴角一直是微微勾起的狀態——老天，你這個戀愛中的笨蛋，Graves對著鏡子裡的人這麼說，但異常愉悅的心情卻怎麼也壓不下來，這不是他常有的經驗，也許這就是戀愛中的人獲得的意外驚喜？

　　Graves一邊撥著還有點水氣的頭髮一邊走回房間，他抬頭就跟坐在床上的Newt對上眼，後者很快別開的視線讓他又忍不住微微一笑，「還不睡嗎？」

　　「我得跟你說件事，Mr......Percival，」Newt看起來有點緊張的樣子讓Graves有點期待，他看著一臉困擾的青年從棉被底下撈出了什麼東西，「皮奇牠堅持要跟我一起睡。」

　　那種無語問蒼天的感覺又出現了，Graves無奈又好笑地爬上床，他湊到Newt的手邊看著那個正對他趾高氣昂的木精，Graves想了想低聲說：「你就這麼想破壞我們的好事？」

　　「Mr. Graves！」Newt氣急敗壞地喊著。

　　Graves勾起嘴角瞥了對方一眼，那張長滿雀斑的臉又通紅了，Graves又轉回來對木精說，「如果聽到怪聲音，請千萬不要問媽咪怎麼了。」

　　「Mr. Graves！你再亂說我要——」

　　「是Percival。」打斷Newt的話，Graves一面糾正一面起身親了下對方的臉頰，青年的臉有點溫溫的，非常舒服，他忍不住伸手揉揉那已經沒了水氣、柔軟的棕髮，「很晚了，睡吧。」

　　「嗯。」即使這樣硬了聲，Newt還像是石像一樣地坐在原位，這讓準備熄掉燈光的Graves困惑。

　　「怎麼了？」Graves才這樣問出口，對方就湊到他臉頰邊親了一下，小聲又倉促地道晚安後拉起棉被躺下。

　　看著那個蜷曲身體背對自己的戀人，Graves無聲地笑出來，他把光源都收起後也跟著躺進床鋪；他面對Newt的背影，並從那淡淡的信息素中察覺到對方的緊張——在剛剛自己這麼一鬧之後，可想而知Newt在緊張什麼，Graves想了下，決定還是不要捉弄Newt，他轉身躺正，在感受到身邊的人慢慢放鬆緊繃的身體，並且也躺回正面之後，Graves把手伸過去碰了下對方的指尖，他感覺到Newt縮了一下以及遲疑的視線，Graves轉頭問，「我這麼可怕嗎？」

　　「呃、不，不是這樣的。」Newt把半張臉埋進被子裡，那充滿Graves的味道，「我只是有點緊張。」

　　Graves什麼也沒說，他緩緩地把對方的手握住，並輕輕地捏了捏，Graves傳遞了安撫的信息素，這讓Newt重新看向他，並且露出了有點不好意思的微笑，他們就這樣看著彼此，直到皮奇從Newt的頭髮裡鑽出來嚷著什麼；Graves伸出另一隻手指著在Newt頭上的小傢伙，然後食指放在嘴唇上比了一個噤聲的手勢，這讓皮奇不甘願地縮回去，而Newt笑出聲音，「沒想到你也很有一套，Percival。」

　　「當然。」Graves哼了聲，他趁機拉近彼此的距離，並在Newt下意識退後之前停止，「畢竟我是 _爹地_ ？」

　　聞言，Newt笑出來，他笑得很輕鬆，這讓Graves鬆了一口氣，他用空著的手碰了碰Newt的臉頰，他們的視線透過窗外照射進來的月光找到彼此，最後又低聲道了一次晚安。

 

　　*

 

　　 _“你看看你，MR. GRAVES，安全部部長？淪落到這種地步。”_

_“令你驕傲的無杖魔法這次也沒辦法救你。”_

_“這點酷刑咒也撐不下去嗎？親愛的，不，不，這才剛開始，你得期待，學著期待，Graves，親愛的。”_

_Graves覺得自己快死了。他每天都疲憊不堪，在酷刑咒、蠻橫咒與夢境間昏昏沈沈，他幾乎沒有清醒過，每當看見Grindelwald內心就湧起恐懼——他不擅長恐懼，他是個願意面對恐懼的人，但他被那些殘忍的咒語折磨得意識混沌，他總在受盡折磨後聽著Grindelwald跟他說的一切——Tina被降職、闇黑怨靈、Credence、從英國來的巫師、奇獸，還有，Newt Scamander。_

_“不，拜託你，求你，不要是Newt。_  ”

　　 _“為什麼不？因為他是你好友的弟弟？還是......你這個糟糕透頂的Alpha覬覦好友的弟弟？老天，看看我挖到什麼八卦，也許Scamander有興趣跟你一起待在這裡。_ ”

　　 _“不，拜託你——別傷害他——_ ”

 

　　Graves從夢境中驚醒時感覺到自己的背全被汗水沾濕了，他下意識伸手撫過臉，試圖用這樣的動作確認自己所在的現實——這時，有隻手碰上他，Graves接著感覺到一股暖暖的信息素，他一邊喘著氣一邊轉頭，映入眼簾的是滿臉擔憂的Newt。

　　「我吵醒你了？」Graves試圖裝作若無其事，但對方顯然參與了一切。

　　「你還好嗎？」就像是在安撫奇獸一樣，Newt先找來一條毛巾給Graves擦汗，然後握住Graves的手，「我聽到你一直叫我的名字。」

　　「嗯。」Graves深吸一口氣，即使已經過了一些時間，被Grindelwald囚禁的那一段記憶還是偶爾糾纏著他，「沒事了，只是個惡夢，睡吧。」

　　原以為這樣就能打發過去，事實上，Graves真的覺得自己好多了，若不是因為Newt的信息素，他可能還需要花一點時間才能平復心情；而就在這時，對方突然撐起身體抱住他，Graves感覺到Newt的心跳才意識到他整張臉貼在Newt的胸口，而對方的聲音從上方傳來，「別怕，我就在這裡。」

　　這讓Graves愣了一下，隨即他劃開淺淺的微笑，順勢抱上Newt的腰（那比想像中還要纖瘦結實），Graves把臉埋進Newt的胸口深吸一口氣，除了Omega的味道之外還有他使用的沐浴乳的味道，而這確實讓他的情緒好多了，「你真的在這裡。」

　　原本因為覺得癢而想閃躲的Newt頓了下，他拍拍男人的後腦說，「是的，Mr. Graves，我在這裡。」

　　「是Percival。」不厭其煩地提醒，Graves用舌頭弄濕了Newt胸口的布料，後者驚叫一聲稍稍退開，這使Graves可以對上對方的眼睛，他佯裝嚴肅地說，「被我糾正幾次，你就要被我懲罰幾次。」

　　「那也不用弄濕我的衣服啊！」Newt整張臉脹紅——不用看也知道，Graves雖然可以在彈指間捕捉一絲足以讓他觀賞青年臉部表情的光線，但他沒這麼做。

　　Graves毫無預警地翻身壓到Newt身上，他在後者還沒反應過來之前親了對方的嘴一下，「那這樣呢？」

　　「唔......。」雙耳發熱的Newt直勾勾看著壓在身上的男人，總是梳得整齊的頭髮因為沒有定型而掉落幾綹，Newt因為這個更害羞了，他緊張得用舌頭舔舔嘴唇，殊不知這個舉動就像是在引誘身上的男人犯罪。

　　Graves受不了地又親上去，他張開嘴輕輕咬上Newt的下唇，英國巫師抗議地哼聲並且往床鋪裡縮，Graves追了上去，他把舌頭探進Newt張開的嘴裡，他可以感覺到身下的人因為這個倒抽一口氣，Graves纏上Newt的舌頭，同時控制不住自己地蹭著對方的身體。

　　「等、等等，Mr. Graves......」

　　「怎麼就學不乖呢？」Graves挑起嘴角，他再次親上去，好不容易拉開的一點距離又被縮短了，躺在床上的Omega被他吻得暈頭轉向，Graves敏銳地捕捉到對方的信息素帶了動情的成分——察覺到這件事後Graves的手沿著Newt的身體往下來到雙腿間，他很快地滑過對方的胯間，聽到Newt抽氣的聲音之後，Graves同時感覺到那應該軟在腿間的性器與他的手接觸了，他的語間帶著滿滿的笑意，「Newtie......」

　　「請......讓我去廁所一下。」拍開Graves的手，Newt用雙手護住腿間——老天，這夠尷尬的了，不過是一個吻——

　　聞言，Graves又親上去了，他啣著Newt的嘴唇模糊地說：「又說錯了，Newtie。」

　　「我剛剛又沒叫你Mr. Graves！」

　　「但是你忘記了我可以幫你解決這個困擾。」按上Newt的手，Graves引導對方隔著衣服上下滑動；他聽著Newt細小的哼聲，注視著Newt因為刺激而逐漸濕潤的雙眼，Graves的呼吸也粗重起來，他放開Newt的手，緩而慢地脫下對方的褲子。

　　Newt一開始想要阻止，但與Graves對上眼之後他就展現放任的姿態——Graves坐在Newt腰上，拉開自己的浴袍之後握住兩人的性器開始套弄起來；這對Newt來說無疑是一個衝擊——各種層面上的，Newt隨著Graves的動作哼聲，他不知道該放哪的雙手揪著被單，最後順應慾望挺動腰部，緊繃的腹部讓他失去理智，Newt閉上眼，低聲地喊道：「Mr. Graves......我、我可能要、」

　　Graves知道對方要什麼，他當然清楚，他加快速度，並伸手碰上Newt快速起伏的身體，他只是輕輕擦上去Newt就嗚咽一聲—— _他的_ Omega射精了，對方哼出來的聲音太性感，Graves咒罵幾聲，他放開對方沾上精液的性器，一邊看著Newt一邊給自己手活，然後跟著Newt抵達高潮。

 　　他們兩個都還在調整呼吸，Graves壓下身，沒預告地在Newt的脖子上咬出一個紅印，後者吃痛了聲，「疼。」

　　「你剛剛又說錯話了，親愛的。」Graves的嘴唇貼在Newt的脖子上，他用舌頭舔著剛剛咬過的地方，那個紅印就在Omega的腺體旁邊，Graves著迷地親吻著，好像那上頭還抹了蜜糖似地。

　　「Percival......」剛高潮的聲音有點啞，這傳進Graves耳裡無疑變成一種誘惑，Newt自己也知道這件事，但他還是怯生生地繼續說：「你明天還要上班......。」

　　Graves嘆了一口氣，他起身把兩人清理乾淨（這當然也是一個彈指就完成的）之後重新躺回自己的位置，Graves看著這回縮在他身邊的Newt——跟鴕鳥一樣想把自己埋進被窩裡，卻還是面對自己的Newt看起來非常可愛，Graves伸手摸摸Newt的額頭，揶揄地問道：「皮奇上哪去了？」

　　後者沒理他，只是拍了一下Graves放在他額頭上的手之後就逕自睡去（也許吧），這讓Graves確信接下來自己絕對不會再做惡夢了。 

 

-TBC

 

我也好想欺負媽咪！！！！！（咬手帕）

 

ps.我一直把皮奇叫成皮克，我會自己去校正的（昏睡）

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

　　Newt清醒前還有點搞不清楚自己身在何處，直到他發現自己在一個結實的懷抱中，Newt才真的清醒過來——Graves還熟睡著，那平穩的Alpha氣息若有似無的從他鼻子下面溜過，Newt想起了前一晚他們做的荒唐事突然覺得害羞，而更令他害羞的是腿間的生理反應——基本上他沒認真處理過晨勃，但他現在顯然非常需要好好解決一下這件事。

　　於是，Newt輕手輕腳地離開Graves的懷抱，他在下床之前還忍不住轉頭看向那睡得像個男孩的男人，他也許不知道自己的眼神有多溫柔，但無法忽略的是當他看到Graves的睡臉時，Newt覺得自己的心都要融化了。

　　解決生理需求這件事並沒有花他太久的時間，Newt很快清理一下之後鑽進廚房，想要趁Graves醒來前幫對方做個早餐；而就在他匆忙地找到麵粉，在製作麵包時，突然有個熟悉的力道從後面抱上，Newt因為驚嚇而偏了方向，眼看飄浮在空中的麵粉及咖啡杯就要直接掉落在地上前，Graves隨手一揮就把這兩樣東西送回Newt面前，「早安。」

　　從耳邊傳來的聲音似乎還帶著睡意，那沙啞又渾厚的聲線讓Newt輕輕縮了一下，「早安，Mr......Percival。」

　　即時改變的叫法讓Graves噴出笑意，他吻上Newt的耳根，「你起來很久了？」

　　「剛起床一下。」因為低著頭，Newt的後頸全部露出來，Graves把握時機地在上面蹭著，覺得癢的Newt下意識掙扎，「Percival，這樣很癢。」

　　Graves聞言在後頸上咬了一口，力道不大但Newt卻被嚇到了，惡作劇的男人笑著把人放開，他幫Newt將早餐都挪到桌子上之後順便幫兩人拉開椅子，「我好久沒吃早餐了。」

　　「欸？你都不吃嗎？」Newt驚訝又緊張，他以為自己做了多此一舉的事，但啜飲咖啡的Graves卻笑著搖搖頭。

　　「我幾乎都會提早進辦公室。」捏起一塊麵包，Graves將之送進嘴裡，也許是因為製作者的緣故，Graves覺得那塊五穀麵包在嘴裡嚼出奇異的甜味，他在Newt又準備想道歉之前阻止對方，「但這樣很好，Newt，也許這樣我的下屬壓力才不會那麼大？」

　　「你的確給Tina太多壓力了。」Newt毫不諱言，「她幾乎沒辦法準時跟Queenie一起吃晚餐。」

　　「那是因為我沒有能跟我一起吃晚餐的人。」

　　Graves的話讓Newt停下所有動作，他們的時間就像是凝結一樣，兩人注視著彼此一會兒，Newt才低下頭小聲地支吾其詞，「也許我今天可以幫你做個晚餐？」

　　聽到這個的Graves眼睛一亮，他那總是板著的臉似乎瞬間變得溫和了，「我會期待的。」

　　Newt受不了Graves太過溫柔的視線，他撇開臉佯裝沒事一樣地繼續吃著早餐，卻在幾回瞥見男人噙著笑意看他後也忍不住勾起嘴角，他們就像是初嚐戀愛滋味的青少年，在對方面前藏不住心裡的感覺，從表情洩漏出的訊息又讓彼此的距離更加靠近。

　　早餐後，Newt收拾餐具時Graves已經著裝完畢，他走到男人面前有點侷促的跟對方道別，未料Graves突然又湊上前，在他還沒有搞清楚狀況時親了他一口，Newt來不及抗議，他在回神過來時Graves已經離開家裡了。

　　不知道為什麼，殘留在原地的Alpha信息素讓Newt瞬間有種自己是新婚妻子的錯覺，這讓Newt的臉瞬間發燙，明明沒有人在，他卻崩潰地鑽進皮箱，假裝忙碌地東翻西找試圖甩開剛剛那個閃過腦海的念頭。

 

　　沒一會兒Newt便專注在自己的工作上，他先安頓好所有奇獸，除了餵食之外還要好好清理牠們的排泄物，這是最麻煩的一部分，但Newt樂此不疲，就跟每個母親的無私一樣，Newt也是用這樣的心情對待每一隻被他收養的奇獸，最後他跑去察看佛客使的狀態；那隻新生的鳳凰長得很好，看見他還很有活力地拍拍翅膀，Newt笑著把手伸過去，佛客使便在他的手心上蹭了蹭，Newt因為這個感到溫暖，「要是Mr. Graves沒找到你，不知道你會怎麼樣。」

　　佛客使像是聽懂了一樣地叫了兩聲，Newt笑著把佛客使挪到自己肩上，他走出工作間想順便記錄些關於鳳凰的相關事項時，突然覺得一股寒意從背脊竄上，這個熟悉又讓人討厭的感覺讓Newt打了個冷顫，他瞥了眼被放在角落的沙漏，發現上頭的沙子所剩不多——他的熱潮快到了，Newt嘆了一口氣，他的體質很麻煩，熱潮前一週情緒會浮躁，手腳會冰冷，但體溫卻跟一般的Omega一樣偏高，因此抑制劑對他來說是非常重要的東西，沒了抑制劑他大概會在熱潮時崩潰。

　　Newt匆匆記錄了鳳凰的飼養要點，並與文獻對照參考後，把佛客使送回窩裡，Newt沒理會皮奇的撒嬌，再次跑回工作間時發現皮箱被打開，他抬頭一看，發現探頭的人是Graves，「咦？你提早下班嗎？」

　　「不，Newt。」Graves看起來有點無奈，「你該不會從我上班後開始就一直在裡頭待到現在吧？」

　　Newt爬上梯子，他朝外面探頭，發現窗外天色已暗，接著Newt又想到了早上跟Graves的約定，他連忙爬出皮箱，「天啊，我很抱歉，Mr. Graves，我現在就去做飯。」

　　「別著急，Newtie。」輕輕拍了拍Newt的手臂，Graves把自己的外套掛好，然後將袖子解開反折，「晚餐我來準備吧，你先去洗個澡？」

　　這下Newt才想到自己身上可是沾了不少味道，他低下頭有點懊惱，小聲地道謝之後，Newt像是被罵的孩子一樣抓著衣服走進浴室，Graves看著這個畫面覺得自己似乎瞬間變成了壞人。

　　他們一起吃著晚餐的時候，Newt看起來心情很差，Graves把所有可能性都在腦中想了一輪之後還是理不出個結論，於是他伸手碰了下Newt拿著叉子的手，對方驚嚇地縮了一下，Graves同時察覺到那不尋常的偏低體溫，「Newt？你發燒了嗎？」

　　「不、我沒有，我很好。」

　　急忙澄清的Newt的雙頰通紅，這更證實了Graves的猜測，他走到對方面前伸手碰上Newt的額頭，「你的體溫比我高，但手好冷，我得幫你——」

　　「不是這樣的，Mr. Graves。」比平常還要強硬打斷對方的Newt語氣聽起來有點焦慮，「我沒事，我只是......費洛蒙的狀態在改變。」

　　Graves愣了一下，他很快伸手碰上Newt的脖子，果不其然發現原本隱藏在皮膚底下的腺體微微腫脹，他輕聲問道：「熱潮？」

　　Newt點點頭，他稍稍聳了一下肩膀，語帶抗議：「Mr. Graves......」

　　收回手，Graves走回座位上，他吃完自己的晚餐之後一邊把嘴巴擦乾淨，一邊表示：「我不是很常處理這樣的狀況，Newt，所以你有任何需要，都一定得告訴我，好嗎？」

　　Newt抬起頭，他看著Graves有點擔憂的表情突然覺得抱歉，「我、我沒有在生氣，但我沒辦法控制我這段時間的情緒，Mr. Graves，我知道我會看起來像是在生氣或是生病，但——總之我沒辦法解釋為什麼我在熱潮前會這樣。」

　　「每個人都有自己的狀況，Newtie，你不用覺得自己做錯什麼。」Graves輕聲說道，他握住Newt還在發冷的手，他幻想著Newt的手可以被他的溫度給暖化，「我沒有在責怪你。」

 　　過了幾秒，Newt才慢慢放鬆神經，「我很抱歉，Mr. Graves，但我想我只要去調一杯抑制劑就會好上許多。」

　　如果說Graves沒失望是騙人的，他的情緒瞬間往下沈，這連Newt都感受到了，但Graves沒表現出來，他只說了一句“那就好”，便開始收拾碗盤；Newt覺得自己搞砸了，他沮喪地鑽回皮箱給自己調了一杯抑制劑。

　　踩在舌頭上的苦味讓Newt皺眉，不管喝了幾次，他永遠不習慣這個讓人作噁的味道，一想到接下來他要一直喝到熱潮期，Newt心情就更差了，他把空了的杯子拿去洗，然後又跑去找佛客使，他看著那似乎知道自己心情很差的鳳凰伸出手，牠很快跳到Newt的手上，歪頭眨眨眼之後用牠那還稚嫩的聲線哼著Newt從沒聽過的旋律。

　　這好像成功安撫Newt的心情了，至少他感覺到自己因為旋律而提起的嘴角，「謝謝你，佛客使。」

　　鳳凰親暱地用鳥喙碰碰Newt的手，接著又跳回自己的站架上；Newt跟自己的奇獸們一一道晚安之後爬出皮箱，他沒看到Graves，這時他聽見碗盤的聲音，於是他繞進廚房，站在那兒的是他前一天沒看到的家庭小精靈，後者見到他有點驚慌，Newt趕緊安撫對方，「嘿，別緊張，我是Mr. Graves的、」

　　「抱歉，先生，我不應該被你看到。」家庭小精靈畏縮著，「主人明明這樣吩咐我，我真的很抱歉。」

　　「嘿，沒事，沒事的，別處罰自己。」Newt趕緊制止懲罰自己的家庭小精靈，「我家也有跟你一樣的家庭小精靈，我不會介意你們出現在家裡。」

　　家庭小精靈眨眨眼，他向Newt深深一鞠躬，「如果您要找主人，先生，主人剛剛去沐浴了，也許您可以去書房逛逛。」

　　「如果我說我要幫你洗碗呢？」Newt惡作劇的話讓家庭小精靈驚嚇不已，他笑著拍拍家庭小精靈的頭，「別擔心，我只是開玩笑的。」

　　捉弄完家庭小精靈後，Newt走回房間，他覺得擅自跑去Graves的書房有點不禮貌，所以他只好鑽上床，忙了一整天的他即使身體依舊不適，但還是很快就有睡意；在快睡著之前Newt感覺到身邊的床位下陷，接著他聞到被沐浴乳藏起來的信息素味道——這使他安心，因為Graves聞起來很平靜，這意外地讓Newt的心情也沈澱下來，他猶豫了一下想要轉身，Graves卻搶先他一步由後抱住他，Newt微微偏過頭喊了聲：「Mr. Graves。」

　　Graves吻上Newt的後頸，他低聲糾正，「Percival。」

　　「噢，所以你剛剛生悶氣的原因是因為我今天一直叫你Mr. Graves嗎？」Newt輕輕碰上環在自己腰前的手，他試圖用一個玩笑化解剛剛的尷尬，而他成功了。

　　用鼻尖蹭著Newt的男人噴出淺淺的笑意，他親了下Newt的脖子，「喝過抑制劑了嗎？」

　　「喝了。」咬著下唇，Newt想了一下決定翻身，Graves還沒關燈，所以他們可以很清楚看著彼此，「我為我剛剛的失禮抱歉，Percival，但我一接近熱潮就真的很難控制情緒。」

　　「沒人會怪你的，Newtie。」Graves摸著Newt的臉，他的視線就好像在欣賞著一件藝術品一樣，他的聲音越來越小，近乎氣音，但因為他們靠得非常近，所以他不用擔心Newt聽不見（這也算是一種調情？），「我只是希望我也能安撫你的情緒。」

　　Newt輕輕微笑，他垂下眼，過於小聲的回答被Graves當作是因為害羞，「我想你確實安撫我了，Percival，我現在很平靜。」

　　「我沾了抑制劑的光？」Graves故意這麼說。

　　再度把視線移回Graves臉上，Newt瞇起眼回答：「我會把功勞都歸於你。」 

　　Graves滿意地親上Newt，並在後者抗議時表示：「你今天叫我“Mr. Graves”將近十次，沒算利息一次償還算是便宜你了。」

　　Newt咯咯笑出來，這次換他伸手碰碰Graves的頭髮，總是被往後梳的瀏海這時落在額前，Newt覺得對方好像變成了賴皮的男孩，因為這個念頭他又忍不住笑出來，Graves問他為什麼要笑，而Newt只是抬起頭親了對方之後道晚安。

　　這一夜，他們總算開始學會依賴彼此。

 

　　*

 

　　意外的，Graves的信息素似乎真的比抑制劑還要有用，Newt在那天晚上之後就體驗了性徵分化後第一次情緒平穩的熱潮前期，這意味著他可以稍微調整抑制劑的配方，Newt為這件事高興了很久，至少他的抑制劑比從前好喝許多。

　　而在這一切風平浪靜的表面下卻隱藏著讓Newt沒有料到的狀況。

　　某天早上，Newt在送Graves去上班後，就突然覺得身體一陣燥熱——殘留在他面前的Alpha氣味讓Newt覺得非常不妙，就在他準備衝進廚房喝光剛剛調好的抑制劑之前，那一股因為Alpha信息素而甜膩的Omega熱潮氣味早他一步竄出，Newt按著脖子上開始發疼的腺體，第一個念頭是回去房間。

　　那裡有Graves的味道。

　　那裡是安全的。

　　Newt在把自己摔進床鋪後，他感受到胯部被熱潮淫液沾濕。

　　他的熱潮期來了。

 

 

-TBC

 

今天一邊搶票一邊寫完這篇，覺得自己真的很會（甩髮(?

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

　　Graves坐在辦公室內，他有點心神不寧，但他說不上來是怎麼回事。大約午前十一點Tina從外頭回來，她在他面前的位置坐下後就開始處理文件，而Graves也強迫自己集中注意力；又過了一分鐘，Graves放棄似地起身去幫自己泡一杯咖啡。

　　他才自己端著咖啡走回位置（Tina露出了一個詫異的表情），他的家庭小精靈就出現在他的桌邊，Graves本想開罵，但家庭小精靈一臉畏縮又為難地對他說：「先生，我很抱歉，但是我不知道該怎麼辦，因為Mr. Scamander進入熱潮了，先生，他聽起來非常難受，我找不到可以調抑制劑的藥草、」

　　家庭小精靈還沒說完，Graves就消失在辦公室了，而Tina則是驚訝到無法做任何反應，她回過神來後發現家庭小精靈也離開了。

　　Tina慌張地起身跑去找Queenie詢問該怎麼幫助Newt度過熱潮，而後者只是笑瞇瞇地戳了一下Tina的臉頰，「傻姐姐，Newt有Mr. Graves啊。」

　　聞言，Tina這才覺得緊張的自己真是個傻子。

 

　　*

 

　　Graves一回到家，將外套丟給隨後抵達的家庭小精靈後衝進房間——撲鼻而來的Omega香氣讓Graves覺得一陣暈眩，他全身上下都因為熱潮中的Omega騷動著，而他的陰莖則是因為眼前見到的畫面以不可思議的速度勃起——Newt坐在他的床上，因為熱潮被慾望沖刷的身體燙出誘人的粉色，而Newt的股間塞著一個深色的假性具，他的雙腿不斷磨蹭著，同時毫無章法地手活，空著的手也沒有閒著地掐揉自己的乳粒。

　　最吸引Graves的是從Newt嘴裡溢出來的小哼聲，那隱忍不住的聲音從Newt嘴邊溢出，Graves深吸一口氣，他的肺部充滿Newt的香味——剛柔並濟的木香與花香，因為熱潮而突顯出的甜美並不會讓人嗆鼻，那就跟Newt一樣柔軟可愛，而這股香氣正調皮地刺激著Graves的理智，那身為Alpha最原始的慾望在理智深處甦醒——你必須操這個Omega——Graves的大腦這麼告訴他，他一邊解開領口、脫下襯衫，並以最快的速度爬上床、壓上Newt。

　　把床鋪弄得一塌糊塗的Omega發現了對方，被Alpha氣息籠罩的他瞇著布滿生理性淚水的雙眼看清來人，即使憑著氣味Newt就能知道是誰，但他還是這麼做了——他想要看清楚 _他的Alpha_ ，Newt伸手碰上Graves的臉，啞著聲音喊了聲：「Percival......」之後就被狠狠吻上。

　　他們兩個的嘴膠著在一塊兒，Graves雙手捧著Newt的臉，他們兩個的身體緊緊貼在一起，Newt因為兩人的距離而難耐地扭動身體藉此增加磨蹭的面積；在Graves終於依依不捨放開Newt時，後者也順利扯開他的褲頭，Graves抹開一個微笑，他抓住已經握上自己性器的手放到嘴邊親吻，「Newt、Newt，我可以嗎？」

　　被呼喊的Omega光是因為這樣就全身戰慄，他的身體激動得分泌出更多體液，Newt湊上去抱住Graves的脖子，他一邊吻著對方一邊發出催促的哭哼聲；Graves踢開穿在腿上的褲子之後跨跪在Newt身上，他看著那個被自己吻腫的嘴唇、因為熱潮而通紅的雙頰，還有那淚眼汪汪看著自己的雙眼，這一切都讓Graves愛不釋手，他伸出手碰上Newt的臉頰，之後緩緩往下；Newt在他若有似無的碰觸下呼吸加速，他抓住男人的手腕直接來到腿間，Newt可以從男人的眼神判斷出對方摸到了塞在自己身體裡的輔助用品，他才想開口請Graves幫他拿出來，未料男人惡作劇地把那個矽膠製品越推越深，Newt忍不住發出綿長的呻吟，他的身體因為刺激弓起——過去他從沒把東西塞得這麼深過，Newt覺得自己好像被推到另一個境界，更深的地方被打開的感覺讓Newt無所適從，「Percival、Percival......別這樣。」

　　近乎求饒的哼聲讓Graves怦然心動，他低下頭親吻了Newt朝自己拱起的胸膛，蜿蜒而下來到腹部，他在那裡留下幾個印記，並舔上敏感的肚臍，Newt因為這個又洩出細微的喘息，Graves滿意地摸上對方的髖骨，然後繼續往下，他緩緩舔上Newt的性器。

　　「噢——」

　　彷彿連喘息都有英國腔似地，Newt的每種聲音此時在Graves耳裡都是種撩撥，他含住性器前端，同時抽插著在Newt身體裡的玩具。陷在床裡的Omega經不起這樣的玩弄，Newt已經憋了好久，他推著Graves，也許他也有叫對方退開，但美國男人並沒有理會，Newt嗚咽一聲在Graves嘴裡射精。

　　在第一次高潮後Newt稍微冷靜一點，也因為這樣，他回過神發現Graves把他的精液都吃掉時，害羞得翻身把臉埋進枕頭裡。

　　沒料到Newt是這個反應的Graves摸上對方的背，那白晰的皮膚上頭有各種細小的疤痕，Graves忍不住低下頭印上自己的啃出來的印記，Newt因為嚇到而轉身，他們對上眼的時候Graves揉揉那貓一樣窩在枕頭裡的Newt，「Newtie？還好嗎？」

　　「......你剛剛吞下去了？」半張臉還藏在枕頭裡的Newt雙眼害羞地看向Graves。

　　聞言，Graves噴出笑意，他繼續親著Newt的身體及手臂，「不能吞嗎？」

　　「很怪。」Newt回答的時候Graves正好吻到他的耳朵，這讓Newt瞇起眼睛，而濃烈的Alpha信息素則使他忍不住蹭動雙腿，Newt哼著喊那個在吻著自己身體的男人，「Percival......，會癢。」

　　透過對方的信息素感覺到Newt再度動情，Graves親上Newt脖子上發腫的腺體，後者喘了幾下後緊閉著眼睛，如此害羞的舉動讓Graves覺得可愛，他用勃起的陰莖蹭Newt的大腿，並欣賞著Newt小心翼翼倒抽一口氣的樣子，Graves因為這個又湊上去舔吻Newt的嘴角，接著他感覺到自己蹭到一個不屬於Newt身體的東西——那是Newt為了舒緩自己的熱潮而塞在屁股裡的假陽具，明明知道這件事，但Alpha的醋意還是在瞬間侵佔Graves的理智，他起身把那深色的柱狀物抽出來，來不及反應的Newt下意識收緊臀部的肌肉，Graves目睹了這一切，而再度動情的Newt因為突然沒有了可以填滿身體的東西而焦慮地扭動著，他看Graves的眼神充滿埋怨，這讓Alpha非常不滿——Graves用手指摸上那沾著體液的豔紅嫩肉，並在Newt顫抖身體時低聲問道：「難道你比較喜歡玩具嗎？Newtie？」

　　Newt躺正看向Graves，他那好不容易因為射精而退下的體溫又再度升高，甚至因為Graves的信息素而比一開始還要高，Newt看著男人一副要等他說明白的樣子咬了下唇，即使渾身難耐有些話他還是說不出口——此時，Newt感覺到比剛剛還要猛烈的慾望湧上，他的身體溢出了另一股淫意，這次沒有東西阻擋，所以Newt即使縮緊肌肉也無法阻止體液流出，他下意識往下一瞥試圖察看腿間的狀況，但視線卻先捕捉到Graves的陰莖，那脹紅的肉器讓他口乾舌燥地舔了下嘴唇，Newt又抬頭對上Graves的雙眼——不如剛剛溫柔的眼神被慾望覆蓋，也許 _他的Alpha_ 也忍不住了？Newt猶豫一下，他抬起腿用腳掌碰上Graves的胸膛，他熱著臉繼續往下，腳踝就被Graves抓住，Newt想縮回腳，但Graves搶先他一步吻上他的腳背。

　　「壞孩子。」Graves這麼下了評論，他伸手摸上Newt的大腿內側，雙眼盯著對方因為自己越來越往胯間摸去而喘息的樣子，Graves打開Newt的腿， _他的Omega_ 完全袒露在在他面前，Graves可以很清楚看到在Newt抽氣時收縮的穴口，他一次就往裡面插入兩指，飢渴的軟肉一下子就吸緊他的手指，Graves覺得自己就快因為這樣而成結；接著，他空著的手碰上Newt因為刺激而縮起的腹部，他哄著Newt，「你太緊了，Newt，還得再等一下。」

　　Newt差點就因為Graves說的話哭出來，他可以感覺到Graves伸入第三根手指頭，它們在身體裡抽插的感覺快要逼瘋Newt——想要被Graves佔有，他需要Alpha填滿他，他無法無視那股迷人的信息素——Newt收起腿夾住Graves的手嗚咽，他的性器貼在腹部上不受控制地流出前液，Newt痛苦地握住自己的性器前後晃動著身體，想藉著摩擦感降低身體的難耐。

　　而將這個畫面收進眼底的Graves則是咒罵一聲，Newt聽到這個睜開眼睛，那通紅的眼眶及水汪汪的眼睛看起來好不可憐，Graves的呼吸粗重，他再次掰開Newt的腿，並告訴對方，「痛的話要跟我說。」語畢，便握著性器往誘人的穴口塞進。

　　「唔——Percival、Perci......」第一次被填滿的Newt激動得拱起身體，他的雙手揪著床單—— _真的_ 被填滿的感覺太刺激了，Newt根本無法思考，他的腦袋一片空白，前所未有的快感沖刷他的思緒，接著是更加濃重的Alpha信息素，Newt覺得這一切都讓他快要喘不過氣，他只能緊緊地繃著身體並把自己交給眼前的男人。

　　另一方面，Graves也忍得很辛苦，他差點要成結了——Newt初次被入侵的地方又暖又緊，即使有Omega反射性溢出的液體，Graves還是沒辦法完全進入，他不得不托起Newt的臀部，哄著對方放鬆，然後才有辦法緩緩地全數插入。

　　Newt感覺到Graves趴到自己身上時緩緩睜開眼，他喘著氣看著整張臉脹紅的男人，情不自禁伸出手抱住對方並親上Graves的嘴——他的身體好像有某一個地方被打開了——Newt一邊呻吟一邊親著Graves；而後者沒有輕舉妄動，他怕弄痛Newt，直到對方用雙腿夾上自己的腰，Graves這才握上Newt弱不禁風的腰緩緩動了起來。

　　男人的挺動擠出Newt的鼻音，Graves握上Newt的性器時，後者的手突然抓上自己的背部，Graves吻咬著Newt的嘴唇時噴出笑意，他緩緩地套弄幾下之後，Newt就突然全身抽搐，Graves抓緊時機加快速度，這使Newt再度射精。

　　Graves馬上就後悔自己的惡作劇，還插在Newt身體裡的性器被高潮而緊縮的甬道咬緊，Graves咬牙再度忍過一次的成結，他看著Newt迷濛地張開眼睛，伸手摸著對方通紅的眼角，「放鬆點，Newtie，我差點射在裡面。」

　　還有點迷糊的Newt給Graves一個困惑的眼神，他還在高潮的餘韻中，但是Graves沒有給他喘息的機會，一開始的速度Newt還可以接受，但隨著律動越來越快，Graves撞進身體裡的力道也越來越重，他揚起頭嘴裡低聲求饒，但身體卻下意識地配合Graves的頻率，Newt感覺到自己的身體又開始分泌體液，在自己從沒感受過的地方正空虛地叫囂著，Newt下意識催促著Graves，「Percival、裡面——裡面，再裡面一點，嗚嗯。」

　　Graves知道對方想要什麼，他聽著Omega的催促更加激動，Graves低下頭把臉埋進Newt的頸間，濃厚的Omega氣味似乎成了他的加速器，他就像是脫韁的野馬一樣的一下又一下撞進Newt體內，Omega的身體正為他綻放，那越來越甜蜜的香味催促著他，Graves失控地加速，他知道Newt正在低聲求饒，但他必須更快、更深入——高潮來臨前Graves張開嘴，但他忍住沒有咬下Newt的腺體，而挺至最深處的陰莖則是迅速成結並撐開Newt第一次被進入的子宮口，身下的人因為疼痛而叫出聲，Graves在射精時吻著Newt安撫著，直到Omega那因為被結撐開的撕裂感退去，Graves看著Newt終於對上他的視線才放心地吻上對方的鼻子，「對不起，很痛嗎？」

　　「有點......」Newt啞著的聲音中帶了點哭腔，他回答後有點不自在地動了下身體，這牽動了兩人連結的部分，剛要結束射精的Graves因為這樣又射出一股，同步感受到這個的Newt則是低下頭讓Graves的身體擋住自己的臉，熱著耳根低聲問：「為什麼還有？」

　　「因為你剛剛動了一下。」Graves哭笑不得，他稍微側過身躺下，之後伸手摸上無處可躲的Newt，「再忍忍，還要一下才會消掉。」

　　Newt像是小動物一樣偷偷瞥向Graves，卡在身體裡的結讓他的臉跟耳朵都很熱，Newt絞盡腦汁想要轉移兩人的注意力，「你為什麼會突然回來？」

　　有點刻意的感覺讓Graves笑出來，他故意回答：「因為聞到你的味道。」

 　　「欸？怎麼可能？」Newt一個激動翻身面對Graves，即使兩人的下半身是交纏在一起的，但還是牽動了還卡在一起的部分，Newt吃痛一聲縮起身體。

　　「我開玩笑的，Newt，你別再亂動了。」Graves無奈又好笑地把人抱進自己懷裡，他沒讓Newt繼續問話就先回答，「因為你再動的話我們可能就永遠都分不開了。」

　　「......那個明明時間到就會消掉。」Newt不甘示弱地反駁。

　　「對啊。」瞬間壓低聲音，Graves用手指梳著Newt的頭髮，「但是你太 _辣_ 了，我可能會一直激動下去。」

　　Newt聞言瞪大雙眼，接著咻的一聲拉起被單把自己包起來。

　　而Graves則是甜蜜地隔著棉被抱住對方，並思索等等要做些什麼點心來幫Newt補充體力才好。

 

 

-TBC

 

新年快樂！ㄐ年行大運！

沒有錯，媽咪的熱潮還沒結束喔！

初一吃完大魚大肉，初二還可以吃個全ㄐ套餐啊～

但也許我明天寫不完的以上（喂

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

 

　　Newt在Graves把床單清理過之後鑽進浴室，他把自己泡進浴缸裡，溫暖的水溫讓他的手腳恢復舒服的溫度——他有一個找不到魔藥配方調整的奇怪體質，每次熱潮前與熱潮時，他的手腳溫度都會偏低；現下最讓他不解的是，為什麼他明明有乖乖喝抑制劑，身體卻突然進入熱潮這件事——如果抑制劑真的壓不住熱潮，他理應還有兩天的時間可以好好準備，而不是如此失控地就在Graves的屋子裡進入熱潮——想到這個，Newt下意識摸上自己的腺體，剛剛Graves有親過那裡，Newt的臉頰因為這段回憶而發燙，但接著他又想到Graves並 _沒有_ 標記他——這理所當然地讓他的情緒瞬間低落。

　　Newt用熱水潑自己的臉， _也許Graves還沒想要綁定一個Omega_ ，Newt幫兩人找了個理由。這個理由讓他可以舒服些，也可以讓Alpha免於被Omega牽絆的壓力——Graves可是美國首席正氣師，他肩負重任，而Newt——他只是一個到處研究奇獸的學者，不，他連學者都稱不上，他只不過是比較瞭解奇獸罷了。

　　在洗澡水冷掉之前Newt起身，他套上Graves幫他準備的浴袍，沾染熱氣的頭髮塌下來，他一邊用手梳理自己的頭髮一邊踏出浴室並走進飯廳。

 

　　Graves看到Newt的時候感受到一股低落的信息素，他不動聲色直到兩人都坐下後問：「你還好嗎？」

　　「我很好。」喝著熱湯，Newt躲在碗後面說著謊話，「只不過有點疲倦罷了。」

　　「你確定？」Graves猶豫著該不該窮追不捨，而Newt比他更早一步結束這次的對話，坐在對面的Omega只是點點頭之後就沒繼續說話。

　　Graves不知道自己幾哪裡做錯了——即使他成就非凡、家世顯赫，擁有實力與背景，但這樣的狀況卻不在他能夠掌握的範圍內， _他才沒空談戀愛_ ；而Newt讓他嘗試碰觸到愛情，他就跟對方一樣懵懂，在這場戀愛中憑藉著年長的優勢，他知道不少Alpha疼愛Omega的方式（聚會時其他人不免在餐桌上炫耀這個部分），但沒一個是他能夠拿出來解決現下問題的。

　　這頓遲到的午餐悶得讓人喘不過氣來，Graves在吃完半塊牛排之後就沒了食慾，他放下刀叉，用紙巾擦擦嘴，「Newt，我想我們得談談。」

　　馬上嘆了一口氣的Newt也跟著放下餐具，他的手輕輕握拳放在桌上，身體逐漸上升熱度與手腳冰冷的反差讓Newt心情更不好了，他也知道他們得談談，因為他的下一波熱潮反應就快出現，他們得趁著他還清醒的時候說些話，Newt深吸一口氣，空氣中的Alpha氣味淡得幾乎無法捕捉，這讓他更傷心了，「......你傾向不綁定伴侶對嗎，Mr. Graves？」

 　　「什麼？」眉頭一皺，Graves迅速在腦袋裡推敲一遍之後搶在Newt抬頭前開口，「我想你誤會了什麼，Newtie，我當然想標記你——」

　　馬上抬起頭來的Newt看起來完全不相信，「但是你剛剛沒有。」

　　「因為我們沒在你清醒的時候確認過這件事。」Graves覺得這有點難為情，那就像是在接吻前安排該把臉轉哪一邊，或是在把陰莖插入對方的屁股前戴上保險套一樣——Newt的詢問讓他覺得他好像把安全距離拉得太遠了，他自以為的紳士卻讓他愛的Omega難堪，Graves清嗓後續說：「你得知道我剛剛忍得多辛苦。」

　　「......你的嘴都貼上去了。」這麼回答的同時，Newt下意識摸上自己的腺體，Graves的嘴好像還貼在那裡，這讓Newt渾身躁熱，他反射性夾緊腿——原本他以為這只是身體的下意識反應，而現實是他夾緊的雙腿是為了要阻止那股準備沾濕他腿間的體液，Newt深吸一口氣，他低低地喊道：「唔，Percival。」

　　第一時間聞到那股早些才聞過的味道，Graves連忙起身拉起對方，但Newt的腳支撐不住他的身體，剛剛分泌出的透明液體在他起身的同時從股間沿著大腿下滑，這太羞恥了，Newt又坐回去位置上，他抬頭看向有些不解但氣息粗重的Graves躊躇幾秒後低聲表示：「我不想要站起來。」

　　這讓Graves無語望蒼天，「你想在這裡做？Newt，你聞起來 _熟透_ 了。」

　　「但是我不想要弄髒地板。」蹭著緊貼的雙腿，Newt的腳在移動的時候碰到Graves的，他不知道為什麼自己要這麼固執，但他根本沒辦法好好思考，他的思緒逐漸被情慾佔據，腳上偏低的溫度讓他眷戀起Graves的體溫，Newt的腳在Graves的腳背上流連忘返，他的雙手按在腹間，然後在受不了的時候抬起頭，「Percival，幫幫我。」

　　「好熱，好難過。」

　　這世界上沒人受得了被Newt這樣看著、撩撥著還有辦法全身而退，Graves一邊想著一邊伸手摸上Newt的脖子，上頭的腺體正蠢蠢欲動，「Newtie，我們得先確認、」

　　「標記我。」Newt直接抱住Graves的腰，他把臉埋進對方的衣服裡，貪婪地吸取上頭的味道——他想要Graves，從每一次的匆匆一瞥，從一個月前被救贖那一晚，從他們隔著皮箱挑逗、治癒彼此開始，Newt張開口喘氣，他的腿間更濕了，即使他的雙腿緊緊夾著也無法阻止那更凶猛的熱潮席捲他的身體，「標記我，Percival，標記我。」

　　「Theseus一定會發瘋。」低聲咕噥道，Graves先是摸摸Newt的後腦，之後一把將人扛到肩上；Newt嚇到的驚呼聲非常可愛，Graves聽著對方的抗議拍拍那正綻放甜美香氣的臀部，「乖，你不是堅持要把腿夾緊嗎？」

　　Newt軟軟地打了一下Graves的背，但仍依言夾著雙腿——但這顯然一點用都沒有，剛剛Graves打他屁股的時候，那個水聲就像是小石頭一樣打上他的羞恥心，Newt越是害羞身體分泌出的體液就越多，再加上Graves身上的味道、走路的震動，Newt勃起的性器緊緊貼在Graves手臂及身體之間的縫裡摩擦——這一切都讓他覺得更熱，Newt簡直想找個地洞鑽下去，但是Alpha迎合的信息素又讓他無法抗拒。就在他用雙手把臉遮住的時候，腳步突然停下，Newt鬧烘烘的腦袋根本跟不上現實發生的事，直到Graves又打了一下他的屁股，那個力道及被浸濕的布料受到打擊的聲音讓Newt嚇得挺起腰，他有點惱羞成怒地大叫：「什麼鬼！」

　　「我說床到了，你不想下來嗎？」笑著把人放倒在床上，Graves順勢趴到對方身上，「是說，雙腿夾著好像也沒什麼用？」

　　聞言，Newt的臉更紅更熱，他用他認為最兇的樣子瞪了Graves一眼之後翻身往前爬，最後把臉埋到枕頭裡。

　　這可愛的鴕鳥行徑讓Graves憐愛地摸上Newt露在浴袍外的小腿，然後緩緩往上碰觸著那顫抖卻不退縮的大腿及臀部，最後惡作劇地提起濕透了的布料——事實上，棉質布料因為吸收過多水分而貼在臀部的樣子非常 _辣_ ，Graves因為這個口乾舌燥，但他更想看布料下的景象，「Newt？你真的濕透了，你剛剛泡澡完沒擦身體嗎？」

　　兩秒後從枕頭發出的抗議大叫讓Graves提起嘴角，他把浴袍下擺堆到Newt的腰上，接著湊上去用鼻尖蹭過沾著黏膩液體的臀肉，Newt在這時轉頭問他，「你在做什麼？」

　　「聞熟透的桃子。」沒有抬頭，Graves語畢往上頭咬了一口，Newt整個人彈了一下，他雙手各握住一邊的臀肉，「我可以開動了嗎？ _媽咪_ 。」

　　Newt又瞪了Graves一眼，他覺得被羞辱、被調戲、被玩弄——但是，梅林的鬍子，他該死的喜歡這個，他因為這個更加興奮，貼在床鋪上的性器彷彿可以因為Graves的話直接高潮；Newt沒回答對方，他又把臉埋進枕頭裡，這多少可以讓他不那麼羞怯，也可以讓他放膽做接下來的事——Newt小心翼翼地抬起臀部，膝蓋向前的時候稍稍拉開兩腿的距離，Newt顫抖著身體完成這一切，他可以感受到Alpha的信息素突然濃烈，那股味道完美得讓他差點窒息，Newt的嗚咽被收進枕頭裡，快喘不過氣的他抬起頭想要尋找一些氧氣，同時Graves的手指插了進來，「啊！」

　　「我暫時不想聽你說是誰教你的。」Graves的三根手指很順利地進入早些被操過的地方，他沒一下就把手指抽出來，順著尾椎往上撫摸，鑽進浴袍裡向前摸上Newt的後頸。因為距離縮短，他的陰莖貼在Newt的臀部上，後者飢渴地晃動身體催促他，Graves湊上前用嘴唇啣住Newt的腺體，「別使壞，Newtie，別使壞。」

　　Newt難耐地轉頭，他聞到的、聽到的都是Graves，眼前這個Alpha，但他的身體卻感受不到對方，這讓Newt相當焦慮，他已經完全被慾望控制了。Newt伸手往後胡亂抓上Graves的手臂，嘴裡想說些什麼，但吐出的卻都是對方的名字—— _Percival、Percival、Percival_ ，就像是咒語一樣地重複著。

　　Alpha受不了這個，身為一個正氣師，他可以忍受很多東西，唯獨這個除外。Graves用力吸吮著Newt的腺體，同時握著自己的陰莖插入那已經完全準備好的穴口——比剛剛溫暖、更柔軟、更濕潤的地方迫不及待地緊咬著他，Graves可以聽見Newt軟膩的呻吟，可以感受到Newt全身上下的激動與喜悅，可以聞到Newt的氣味正熱烈盛開著；Graves忍不住嘆息，他小幅度地抽插著，太多水分導致他們撞在一起時還有淫穢的水聲，啪啪啪的聲音讓Alpha更加興奮，但被壓著的Newt卻因為這個而揪緊床單，Graves知道對方在害羞，所以他伸手握上Omega的手，掌心感受到的溫度不再偏低，Graves滿意地用門牙碰上Newt的腺體，後者發出了綿長的呻吟。

　　「轉身，Newtie，我想要看著你。」Graves的要求夾雜在粗喘裡，但身下的人卻不想停下似地一直往後撞著他，這行為簡直是一種挑釁，Graves咬了對方的耳朵一下當作懲罰，之後起身抓住Newt的腳踝，他在退出的瞬間幫對方翻身，並在Newt抗議之前又插進他的身體裡，Graves溫柔地握住不斷溢出前液的陰莖，另一手拉開浴袍的結，他的Omega變成粉紅色的，纖細的身體像花一樣地為了他盛開，Graves低聲重複說道：「我想要看著你。」

　　被盯著看的Newt在幾秒後就受不了地用手臂遮住自己的臉，但他空著的手卻握住Graves的手催促後者繼續套弄性器，沒幾下Newt便顫抖射精——他們都開始熟悉這樣的步驟，在收縮速度加快的肉穴中Graves能夠更準確知道標記的時機——他越頂越深，擦過前列腺時Newt會發出甜甜的鼻音；碰到子宮口時Newt的呻吟會夾雜哭腔，Graves的手放在Newt的大腿後側，他吻上Newt的嘴，接著出發往下，最後駐足在甜美的頸部，Graves張口舔著腺體，他們透過彼此的信息素倒數，而Graves在真的標記之前又問了一次：「Newt，你確定嗎？我們不必勉強。」

　　「噢。」Newt的雙腿夾住Graves，他可以感覺到對方正蠢蠢欲動，每一次都抵達深處的力道讓Newt又疼又爽，「我想要，我當然想要，Percival，我需要這個。」

　　Graves的手指放在Newt的嘴上，後者偶爾試探地用舌尖碰觸他的指尖。Alpha沒空理會這個惡作劇，他計算好成結的瞬間咬上Newt的腺體——Newt的尖叫消失在嘴邊，他們都聞到Omega的信息素正在改變——更多的花香被木香佔據，他們即將聞起來一模一樣。

　　Graves在射精後放開嘴，他舔了舔印上自己咬痕的腺體，之後把自己展露到Newt面前，「Newt，咬我。」

　　還有些恍神的Omega眨眨眼，他的視線對焦在眼前的脖子上，Newt伸手碰上Graves的腺體，彷彿不敢相信Alpha的腺體正為自己腫脹的樣子，接著他張口咬上那裡——這一刻，他們是一樣的了，他們綁定彼此、認定彼此，他們完全擁有自己與另一半。

　　Newt小心翼翼地伸出舌頭舔著Alpha的腺體，那個在標記以外的時間都不太顯露出來的地方正通紅地向他示愛，而上頭還有自己的牙印，Newt因為這個心滿意足，但他不會說出口，因為這有點丟臉，他可以偷偷放在心底——

　　「別忘了標記後我可以猜到你在想什麼，Newtie。」Graves起身看著Newt，後者像是被獵人發現的小鹿一樣瞪大眼睛，Grevas伸手碰觸自己印上的標記，「你的小心思很可愛。」

　　「......你倒是相當惡劣。」Newt伸手戳了下自己咬上的標記，並看著Graves抓住自己的手放到嘴邊親吻，Newt舔了下嘴唇，「惡霸。」

　　「現在後悔也來不及了，傻瓜。」Graves吻著Newt的無名指，「你得跟著惡霸一輩子了。」

　　聞言，Newt忍不住笑出來，此時他感到從未有過的滿足。

 

 

-TBC

 

我覺得——

我好羨慕部長喔QQQQQQQQQQQ（大哭←喂）

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

 

　　Newt醒來時看到Graves面對自己的睡臉有些不好意思。

　　他自己也能感受到這一次的熱潮有多 _凶猛_ ——他們早些的最後一場性愛開始前，Newt甚至無法阻止自己用腿纏著Graves並扭著身體催促對方，而那時候Graves正在幫他們兩個清理床單——他怎麼會做出那種事？光是回想到Graves忍到受不了的表情Newt就覺得耳朵熱，他像是怕被Graves抓包一樣地低下頭，隨即又因為想要欣賞男人的睡臉而抬起臉，他盯著Graves的臉，仔細看著那濃密的睫毛、漂亮的眉毛、冒出來的小鬍渣、落在額頭上的頭髮，Newt每觀察一個地方，他的手指就忍不住輕輕碰觸，就像是跟某隻巧遇的奇獸初次見面一樣的小心翼翼，最後他碰上Graves的嘴唇。

　　指尖碰觸的面積不大，但卻讓Newt害羞且迷戀著，他想著Graves是怎麼用那雙唇吻他的嘴及全身，想著Graves用那雙唇吻著自己的腺體，想著Graves用那雙唇象徵性地吻著他的無名指——Newt的食指輕輕移動，他就像是在描繪那雙漂亮的嘴唇一樣地來回撫摸，在他還沒回過神之前，他算是作亂的手就被Graves抓住，他的Alpha醒了，Newt看著那雙惺忪的眼睛無辜地眨眨眼，「早安？」

　　「寧可惡作劇也不多睡一下？」Graves的聲音有點啞，因為Newt在幾個小時前終於冷靜下來，Graves這才有補眠的機會——這可不是埋怨，說真的，他願意陪Newt度過每一場火辣的熱潮，他當然願意；他從不知道熱潮可以猛烈到讓一個容易害羞的Omega纏著他、懇求他進入，Graves想到Newt哭著喊自己名字的畫面喉嚨一緊，他伸出舌頭舔著握Newt的手，他的Omega果不其然紅著臉要他停止，也許幾天前Graves會停下，但現在的他可沒那麼傻，因為他們屬於彼此。

　　Graves的腳纏上Newt的，他放開對方的手摸上Newt再度通紅的臉，Graves一邊吻著Newt的額頭一邊用充血的性器蹭著對方的，「Newtie......我想你會需要 _再一次_......」

　　「我現在並沒有......嗯，Percival......」在男人的手摸到尾椎時Newt閉上眼睛，他把臉縮進Graves的頸間，同時聞到對方充滿挑逗的氣味——他因為這個害羞，也因為這個被調起慾望，這也許是兩人結合後的缺點，Newt這時感覺到自己的腿間開始濕滑，小心翼翼深吸一口氣的他伸手抓上Graves的腰。

　　「並沒有？那怎麼會那麼濕？」

　　Graves的調戲換來Newt的抗議，他看著對方咬上自己的肩膀肉時噴出笑意，此時他的手指已經按入濕潤的穴口，而Newt的性器也抵著他的，Graves看著對方舔舔嘴唇之後翻身把Newt壓進床裡，就跟前幾次一樣，而Newt這次則是紅著臉把雙腿稍微往外挪，配合的舉動讓Graves忍不住親吻對方的鼻尖，「Newt，這樣不夠，要再張開一點。」

　　Newt伸手遮住Graves的嘴，彷彿是想阻止對方繼續說出下流的話一樣，但緊閉雙眼的他卻放棄似地抬起雙腿鉤上Graves的腰，此舉讓Graves滿意地伸出舌頭舔弄Newt的掌心當作回覆——看，他們現在可比以前還要有默契得多了。

　　當Graves把自己送進Newt體內時，他仍舊發出舒服的嘆息，他同時可以從信息素感受到Newt的顫抖、喜悅、快感——他們同步感受著彼此，Graves因此更加激動，而Newt也是；他低下頭對上Newt朦朧的雙眼，他們的視線跟身體一樣緊密連結著彼此。

　　幾秒之後Graves從Newt眼裡讀到惡作劇，他還來不及猜測那是什麼，就看見那纖細的手扯開睡袍上的結，Graves衝著對方挑眉，像是詢問一樣的眼神沒有讓Newt停止動作——他看著Newt抓起他的衣擺放到鼻間，真正讓Graves瘋狂的不是這個出乎意料的舉動，而是Newt深深吸嗅後又給他挑釁的眼神，Graves瞬間口乾舌燥，他想著也許Newt正在舔著他的睡袍，他也許 _吃_ 下不少自己的信息素——Graves難耐地低吼一聲把Newt的雙腿抬高、並向前壓向對方的身體，這讓容納自己的穴口能夠有更多的空隙接受他的入侵，而被壓迫的Newt則是因為這樣而反射性紅了眼眶。

　　「Percival......難受。」大腿直接貼在身上，再加上Graves整個人壓上來的重量讓Newt求饒，他揪著Graves的衣擺悶哼抗議，好不容易Graves停下抽插的動作，Newt沒來得及喘口氣就又被對方的吻堵住嘴。

　　這簡直快讓人窒息。Newt哼出聲音，他用腳跟踢著Grave的背，但男人不但沒把這個放在眼裡，且在好不容易放開對方時啞著開口，「我以為你喜歡這樣。」

　　想要回答的Newt在把話說出口之前先被頂到嗚咽，他感覺到Graves進到很深的地方，揚起脖子試圖吸取更多氧氣的舉動在對方眼裡變成一種誘惑（他感覺得到Graves因此興奮），他的腺體再度發燙，Graves _再度_ 於他的脖子上留下印記，直到因為高潮前的衝刺而不得不離開他的身體——Newt被放開，但是Alpha的性器快速地在他身體進出，這使他下意識握住自己被撞得亂晃的性器，並在男人撞擊的力道及頻率下再度射精。

　　還在敏感階段的Newt貓一樣地瞇起眼，他發出鼻音希望Graves放慢速度，但男人越發故意地加快頻率，Newt無法放鬆自己的肌肉，他反射性收緊臀部，因為這樣他甚至可以在腦海中清楚描繪出男人性器的樣子，「Percival、快點，快點......」

　　看著被操到無意識催促他的Omega，Graves咬了下嘴唇，對方太性感，這讓他無法招架，於是他再次射進緊緊吸咬著他的肉穴裡，即使沒有成結，Graves還是停留在裡頭享受被軟肉短暫抽搐包裹的感覺。

　　「餓了？」摸著Newt的肩膀，Graves一邊問一邊親上對方的額頭。

　　「有點。」不自在地動了動，Newt感覺到Graves的性器滑出去一點，同時帶出了一些液體弄濕他的腿間，這讓Newt耳根再度發熱，「Percival......你不拔出去嗎？」

　　「再等等。」

　　面對Graves的無賴，Newt想了一下決定張嘴在對方的胸口上咬一口，Alpha因為驚嚇而叫出聲的樣子讓Newt得意一笑，「我好餓，我想去吃早餐。」

　　而Graves此時只想好好親吻他可愛的Omega，於是他也這麼做了。

 

　　*

 

　　Newt心情很好，也許是因為沖澡後的清爽感，也許是因為熱潮退了的舒適感，也許是因為Graves就坐在對面跟自己一起共進早餐。事實上，不管是哪一個都讓Newt開心得想哼歌，他一邊切開培根麵包一邊給自己倒咖啡（他平常都會泡茶，但是Graves做早餐時他願意改喝咖啡），接著他想到他忘記告訴Graves一些打算，Newt嚥下麵包之後開口：「對了、」

　　「前幾天、」

　　兩人在同時開口後三秒相視而笑，Newt用叉子玩著盤子裡的麵包搶先繼續說：「聖誕節我必須回家一趟，我已經三年沒回家過聖誕節了，上上個月我媽還寄咆哮信來罵我。」

　　「我正好要告訴你，」因為想像被咆哮信大罵的Newt而笑出來的Graves深吸一口氣繼續說，「我兩個禮拜前有寫信告訴Theseus你在這裡的事情，他要我把你帶回去。」

　　「你們還有通信？」

　　「當然，這是必須的。」Graves把自己的早餐吃完，抓了紙巾擦嘴，「除了私底下的問候我們還有許多公事必須討論。」

　　「......你告訴Theseus我們的事了？」

　　「呃，還沒有。」沒料到Newt會這麼問的Graves有點措手不及，「你也知道，以Theseus的個性，如果知道我們兩個在一起，他應該也會寄一封咆哮信過來。」

　　想像到那個畫面的Newt笑出來，「也是，Theseus一直以來都比較像媽媽。」

　　「下個禮拜啟程？」

　　「沒有更好的時機了。」Newt抿起微笑，他衝著Graves眨眨眼，「如果你要工作的話我可以自己回去。」

　　聞言，Graves起身，他拉長身子朝向Newt並在對方額頭上親了一口，「別想甩掉我，Newtie。」

 

　　這是他們難得在平常天一起活動。Graves為了Newt的熱潮請了幾天的假，這剛好是假期的最後一天，所以他有空陪Newt在皮箱裡忙碌——基本上他根本幫不上忙，Newt太過專注在自己的事情上，加上他們大概有五天無暇顧及這些奇獸，Newt的補償意味非常明顯，他花很多時間好好陪伴每一隻奇獸，而Graves選擇在旁觀看。

 　　他幾乎可以這樣盯著Newt一整天，沒錯，不管多久他都不會膩，他看著對方摟著奇獸的樣子覺得溫馨，每一次奇獸窩在Newt懷裡撒嬌的樣子都讓Graves忍不住聯想到將來他們有了寶寶之後的畫面——同時，Graves想到在這之前Newt會先挺著圓滾滾的大肚子這件事，原本這應該是個甜蜜的畫面，但接著出現在他腦海中的畫面讓整個氣氛瞬間改變——懷孕時的Omega總是特別敏感。

　　Graves不自在地清嗓，他心虛地調整坐姿，見Newt還專注於跟皮奇鬥嘴這件事，Graves鬆了口氣；他原本以為自己能停下這種幻想，但Newt挺著肚子騎在他身上的畫面不受控制地出現，並讓他差點勃起——這該死的幻想。Graves想進去找本書給轉移注意，未料在他起身前就有個不明物體被甩至他面前——定神一看，是一臉得意收回惡閃鴨的Newt，覺得有損威嚴的Graves無奈地喊道：「Newt......」

　　「我只是在幫你提神。」Newt意有所指地說——他可是可以感覺到Alpha正在蠢蠢欲動的氣味。

　　Graves裝傻地聳肩，他起身轉移注意力，「我去看看佛客使。」

　　「說到佛客使，」Newt放棄繼續跟皮奇爭執，他跟著Graves走到鳳凰旁邊，「我想回英國的時候順便去拜訪鄧不利多教授。」

　　「喔？」

　　「我想只有他能好好養佛客使。」輕聲說著，Newt撫摸佛客使越來越有光澤的羽毛，「待在我的皮箱是委屈牠了。」

　　「但牠遇見你是一種幸運。」Graves也忍不住放輕語調。

　　Newt聞言微笑，他伸手到鳳凰面前，在佛客使在他手臂上站穩後將之挪到Graves的肩榜上，他看著對方一臉困惑的樣子微微一笑，「是你先找到牠的，Percival，這才是牠的幸運。」

　　先是愣了一秒，反應過來的Graves也回給對方一個微笑，他們凝視彼此幾秒後，Newt從對方的眼神中讀出其他訊息，他好氣又好笑地低聲說了“認真的嗎”之後上前給他的Alpha一個吻，並且在佛客使抗議之前分開。Newt把佛客使放回站架上，他環視一圈確認沒問題之後拉起Graves的手走回工作間。

 

 

-TBC

 

部長：艮！那個惡閃鴨真是嚇死拎杯（？）了！我要精神賠償！

媽咪：精神賠償跟把我壓上床有什麼關係啦！

 

這兩人是六歲逆？（喂

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

 

 　　「我真不敢相信，Percival Graves。」捏著假期申請單的Picquery揉揉眉心，「你要請兩個月的假？」

　　「我認為這個合情合理。」面對上司的質疑，Graves面不改色地回應，「從以前到現在我幾乎沒請過假，而我現在不過是需要兩個月的假期，而且我相信我不在的這段期間，紐約有Tina坐鎮就夠了。」

　　「你確定？」Picquery挑眉，「你可別忘了——」

　　「我想這是訓練Tina很好的機會。」雙手一攤，Graves堅定地回答，「你總得訓練一些口袋人選，Seraphina。」

　　見Graves如此堅決，Picquery想了一下之後嘆了一口氣，「好吧，就聽你的，Percival。」

　　「感激不盡。」

　　聽著Graves像是快要飛起來的口氣，Picquery不怎麼開心地抱怨：「早知道該逼你簽協議書、禁止你標記Omega才對。」

　　「妳才不會，我的好友。」Graves穿上大衣，他在推開門之前對Picquery說：「妳不會這麼狠心。」

 

　　*

 

　　他們上船前一刻Newt才把所有奇獸都安撫完畢——連續15天的航程絕對會逼瘋這些小傢伙們，Newt得花很多時間給牠們來點心理建設，以免在海上發生什麼可怕的騷動；而同時令他安心的是，這次的航程他們還有Graves的 _陪伴_ 。

　　在上船之後，Newt靠在欄杆旁邊看著越來越遠的港口，Graves在他身邊問他：「捨不得？」

　　「不，只是覺得發生很多事。」Newt笑著搖搖頭，「況且我還會 _再_ 回來，不是嗎？」

　　這個回答讓Graves露出淡淡的微笑，他伸手碰上Newt的脖子——能夠毫無顧忌地碰上Omega的腺體這件事棒極了，Graves可以透過彼此的連結感受到對方有點羞赧的情緒，「要圍巾嗎？」

　　Newt搖搖頭，他小心又調皮的視線從海上移到Graves臉上，帶著笑意的Newt回答：「不用了，圍巾可是你的專屬配件。」

　　聞言挑眉的Graves捏上Newt的臉頰，「你在揶揄我？」

　　「我可沒那個意思。」笑得臉頰上都出現可愛的皺紋，Newt看著也跟著露出微笑的Graves覺得心情很好，「我還想在這裡吹一下海風，你要先回房間嗎？」

　　「我先帶牠們回房間吧。」接過Newt的皮箱並順手把彈開的開關按回去，Graves又摸了下對方的臉，「別讓我等太久。」

　　「是 _你們_ 。」故意這麼回答的Newt又笑了，「別對嗅嗅太兇，牠只是無法拒絕閃亮亮的東西。」

　　「沒錯，希望剛剛那位女士的戒指不會在途中突然消失不見。」總覺得Newt太過寬容的Graves這麼表示，他在感覺到皮箱的晃動時，伸出左手輕輕揮了下，皮箱馬上停下躁動。

　　注意到這件事的Newt輕輕嘆一口氣，他無奈表示：「我還是跟你一起回去吧。」

　　「不用。」拍拍皮箱，Graves習慣性地注意將視線掃過經過的人，「我能搞定。」

　　沒繼續跟Graves爭，Newt點點頭之後看著自己的Alpha轉身——光是這麼看著對方的背影他都能覺得滿足，意識到這點的Newt覺得自己有點誇張，也許短暫分開一下子是好的，畢竟接下來15天他們每分每秒都在一塊兒，這可不是常有的經驗，而這件事情其實讓Newt有點緊張——畢竟他們從沒經歷過這樣的狀況。

　　海風聞起來很舒服，風光明媚的景象讓Newt忍不住深呼吸並藉此放鬆情緒。每一次回英國的航程都讓他覺得安心，也許是因為即將回到最熟悉的地方，也可能是因為自己離出版奇獸書籍又更進一步。然而，現下回家這件事讓Newt突然有些焦慮——他想到他在給母親的回信上沒提到會帶Graves一起回去，更不用說不斷寫信關心他狀況的Theseus了——梅林的鬍子，即將抵達英國的Graves簡直是一個 _驚喜_ 。

　　想到Graves，Newt這才發現站在自己身邊的多是成雙成對的情侶、夫妻，這讓他不不禁想起Alpha背對著他離去的身影，Newt伸手碰上自己的腺體，上頭似乎還殘留剛剛Graves留下的溫度。

　　回去吧。Newt想著。

　　他在前進房間的路上，因為感受到沿路Graves殘留的味道（非常淡，但他確定那不是幻覺）而忍不住勾起嘴角。

　　抵達房間外的Newt打開門，他立刻發現自己訂的普通房間變成了豪華套房，在還來不及反應過來的時候，已經脫下大衣的Graves走進他的視線裡——男人一手拿著酒杯一手插在口袋裡的樣子相當有魅力，Newt忍不住別開視線，他關上門之後才發現Graves已經細心地下好驅逐咒了。

　　「怎麼那麼快回來？」Graves看著脫下大衣的Newt發問後，啜了一口威士忌。

　　 _想你。_

　　聞言反射性看向Graves的Newt頓了下，他被自己腦海閃過的第一個回答嚇到了，Newt在Graves挑眉時別開臉，他假裝忙碌地把大衣掛好之後胡亂翻動著一旁桌面上的廣告單，「呃——就只是，覺得有點冷。」

　　「是嗎？」把剩下的威士忌都喝光，Graves的表情看起來就像讀懂對方的思緒一樣。

　　這個狀態讓Newt更慌張了，他支吾兩聲之後表示想要去皮箱裡看看奇獸們，但在他抵達皮箱前，Graves搶先攔截了他，Newt低著頭，他根本不知道自己為什麼要 _害羞_ ，「怎麼了嗎？」

　　Graves用鼻尖蹭過Newt的，他看著對方紅通通的臉頰問：「我今天親過你了嗎？」

　　抬頭看了Graves一眼，Newt像是被電到一樣又低下頭，「……還沒。」

　　伸手捏上Newt的下巴，Graves吻上那張驚訝的嘴，並在放開Newt後低聲表示，「我也 _想你_ 了。」

　　看著Graves幾秒之後乾脆整個人埋進對方頸間的Newt輕輕嘆了一口氣，「你又捉弄我。」

　　「 _我可沒那個意思。_ 」Graves說著剛剛Newt說過的話愉悅地表示。

　　而他的Omega下一秒在他的脖子上咬了一下當作回應，對此，Graves以德報怨地吻了下Newt的頸，「看來 _媽咪_ 生氣了？」

　　Newt抬起頭，他可以感受到自己臉頰的溫度，盯著Graves幾秒後，Newt才捏捏環在腰上的手說：「我今天不準備晚餐了。」

　　這句話讓Graves忍不住又吻上去，接著他牽起Newt的手，同時用無杖魔法打開皮箱，「走吧，剛剛皮奇吵著要找你。」

 

 

-TBC

 

天啊！我真的是很拼命耶！！！！！！！（寫完馬上睡XDDD

這麼甜我今天還夢不到家長組的話我真的是——（憋屈←）

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

 

　　第二天早上Newt去皮箱裡餵食奇獸，但沒多久他就咒罵著爬出皮箱，在他慌張地翻找角落的時候，Graves正好沖澡完從浴室出來，他一邊綁著浴袍一邊問：「怎麼了？」

　　「嗅嗅。」Newt鑽進床底檢查，但無功而返，「嗅嗅真的不見了。」

　　把Newt拉起來的Graves慢條斯理地指向一旁裝飾用的壁爐，「牠在那裡。」

　　「欸？」順著Graves指的方向看去，Newt看見了自家的小笨蛋正努力地想要把壁爐上的金色裝飾拆下來的樣子，他一臉受不了地走上前，玻璃獸注意到他之後用一種堅決不放的氣勢扒住那個裝飾，Newt哭笑不得地雙手插腰，「傻瓜，那是假的。」

　　「牠那麼喜歡牆壁就讓牠去吧。」跟在後面的Graves一邊喝水一邊說著風涼話。

　　「Percival……你應該要阻止牠跑出來的。」Newt偏過臉看向Graves無奈表示。

　　「你不總是說我不該對牠們太壞嗎？」無辜地聳肩，Graves悠悠地離開。

　　看著坐在圓桌前準備享用早餐的Graves，Newt沒有生氣——他就這麼看著，但他沒辦法發脾氣，這個狀況很新奇，但他沒時間釐清這件事。走上前強硬地把玻璃獸抓起來，Newt一邊碎唸一邊鑽進皮箱。

　　而Graves沒有去幫忙，他仍繼續他的早餐。

　　等到Newt忙完準備吃點什麼，Graves已經坐在床上閱讀Newt收藏的奇獸工具書了——其實他不是對這個領域很有興趣，他只是想要打發時間，閱讀是一件很殺時間的事，同時帶有知識效益；雖然Graves不會說自己讀得津津有味，但能夠更理解Newt的愛好這件事支持著他繼續咀嚼那字裡行間的飼養叮嚀。

　　「你要出去繞繞嗎？」將自己的盤子收拾好的Newt低聲發問，「我想要出去看看，如果你想一起的話——」  
　　「你先去吧，我把這段看完就去找你。」Graves頭也不抬地表示。

　　不想繼續打擾，但也不知道該做些什麼的Newt看著Graves欲言又止，最後他低下頭思考了一下，才下定決心似地走出房間。

　　隨手把早餐的餐盤交給路過的服務生（Newt在對方質疑為什麼他房間有餐點時給麻瓜下了迷糊咒），接著他走到外頭，已經有很多人在甲板上嬉戲了，他聽著那些無關緊要的喧嘩，享受著鹹鹹的海風。

　　他從沒跟Graves相處那麼久的時間過。除去熱潮那段時間，他們很少一天相處超過五個小時，Newt覺得為這種事情擔憂根本是過度焦慮，但剛剛發生的一切卻真實地呈現著他與Graves兩人之間的差異。

　　他們確實擁有不同的步調、喜好，而且這些差異大相徑庭，到底是什麼原因讓他們兩個被兜在一起？

　　Newt玩著自己的手指，他的眼睛注視自己的指尖，思緒隨著海風而離開腦袋，他沒意識到自己正在放空，直到一個熟悉的氣味及聲音打斷了他的多愁善感。

　　「在想什麼？」Graves走近，他靠在Newt身邊的欄杆上望向遠方。

　　「沒什麼。」不知道為什麼緊張的Newt站直身體，接著他發現他不需要那麼緊張，於是伸手抓住欄杆，「我只是在發呆。」

　　「是嗎？」顯然沒有接受這樣的答案，Graves抿著嘴、瞇起眼，他在Newt想說什麼之前開口，「那是什麼東西？」

　　順著Graves的疑惑看去，Newt瞪大眼睛，他在確認不斷冒出海面的東西之後迅速脫下身上的背心交給Graves，接著把魔杖抽出來咬在嘴裡，沒多交代就直接往海裡跳去。

　　在船上看著Newt消失在海裡的Graves深吸一口氣，他很想生氣，同時他也知道自己沒辦法阻止Newt——他只得在船上注意著是否有 _莫魔_ 發現這件事，並且提心吊膽地關注著海面，內心祈禱著千萬別出現他害怕的那抹腥紅。

　　也許過了半小時，也可能只過了五分鐘，Graves完全沒概念，時間像是在他看見那個冒出海面的Omega後才重新運轉，Graves咒罵一聲，他也跳了下去，並在碰到Newt瞬間消影離開海面。

　　「是海蛇。」Newt在被Graves抓回房間後第一時間興奮地告訴對方，他一邊脫下身上濕透了的襯衫，一邊眼睛發亮地說：「牠們很溫順，我想牠們一定是因為大船的引擎聲而跑出來的。」

　　皺眉把Newt脫下來的襯衫丟到角落，Graves一把將Newt拉進浴室，「等等再說，先泡澡，你全身冷透了。」

　　「因為剛剛我在海裡啊。」Newt察覺到Graves在生氣，他乖乖地脫下褲子，接著討好地說：「你就幫我施個——」

　　Graves板著一張臉把浴缸的水盛滿之後衝著Newt挑眉，後者也只能乖乖泡進浴缸裡（有點燙，但他不敢抱怨），Graves轉身收拾剛剛被Newt弄得又濕又鹹的衣服及褲子，留下Newt自己一個人在浴缸裡等身體暖和。

　　覺得委屈的Newt把臉埋進熱水裡，比平時洗澡時還要熱的水讓Newt覺得有點疼，他抬起頭之後用手把臉上的水都撥掉，接著他感覺身體舒服許多，Graves是對的，比起暖咒他更需要泡澡。

　　把衣服整理好的Graves再次走向浴室，他一邊走一邊告訴Newt下次千萬別這樣亂來，沒想到一踏進浴室就聽到Newt的悶哼，Graves連忙衝到浴缸邊捧起低著頭的戀人，「嘿，你怎麼了？哪裡不舒服？」

　　「肚子、肚子好痛。」按著腹部的Newt難過地表示。

　　Graves也慌了，他沒遇過這樣的狀況，只得當機立斷碰上Newt的腹部施以治癒咒，他總共施咒三次，Newt的呼吸才完全緩過來。

　　「還痛嗎？」

　　調整呼吸的Newt慢慢直起身體，他搖搖頭，「不痛了。」

　　「你啊……」Graves一臉不知道該拿Newt怎麼辦的樣子，「下次別做這麼危險的事了。」

　　「如果我不把牠們帶回海裡，牠們才真的會遇到危險。」又覺得委屈的Newt低聲反駁，「海蛇很乖巧，但人類會害怕牠們，因為牠們的長相並不討喜。」

　　「我知道。」Graves嘆了一口氣在浴缸邊緣坐下，他又用咒語把浴缸裡的水弄得熱一點，「你擔心牠們，而我擔心你。」

　　Newt聞言抬頭，對上Graves的雙眼時他感到無比愧疚，「我很抱歉，Percival，我——」

　　「你是自由的，Newt。」抓住對方在水裡的手，Graves輕柔地說，「我不會因為我們的結合而限制你，但是，你也別讓我擔心。」

　　「我喜歡你談論奇獸時眼睛發亮的樣子，但我不喜歡剛剛那樣。」

　　「你能懂嗎？就好像我準備失去你一樣。」

　　咬住下唇，Newt覺得鼻子好酸，他看著Graves半晌，低下頭像個作錯事的孩子一樣低聲道歉。

　　Graves伸手碰了下Newt的耳朵，「我幫你洗頭？」

　　Newt點點頭，他轉身背對Graves好讓對方可以幫他清洗因為海水而一團亂的頭髮；Graves的動作很溫柔，這讓Newt更加愧疚，再多的道歉都沒有用，因為他這才察覺到Alpha的氣息中存在了少有的憂慮。

　　「你為什麼會突然肚子痛？」準備幫Newt衝水的Graves問。

　　「不知道。」Newt聳聳肩，「也許是因為太冷了？」

　　「看來這可以給你一個教訓。」Graves一邊說一邊捏上Newt的耳朵，「要你知道五月的海水可是會凍壞人的。」

　　「我很抱歉。」雙眼緊閉的Newt在泡沫之間說道，「原諒我嘛， _爹地_ 。」

　　這個稱呼讓Graves頓了一下，他隨即劃開一抹淡淡的微笑，「處罰你等等要把午餐通通吃光，媽咪。」

　　那股憂慮的氣息消失了。Newt在心裡想著。他在Graves幫他擦頭髮的時候產生了睡意，剛剛在海裡的短暫旅程似乎耗掉他不少體力，Newt一邊在心裡懷疑著自己是不是體力衰退，同時不敵睡蟲，直接往後倒在Graves懷裡。

　　被Newt突然倒上來嚇到的Graves，在確認對方只是熟睡後輕輕地把Newt放倒，他把剩下的狼籍收拾完畢後也跟著窩上床。欣賞Newt安詳的睡眠良久以後，Graves在對方的臉頰上落下一吻，才終於心甘情願地拿起早些被放在床頭上的書籍繼續閱讀。

 

　　*

 

　　海蛇事件之後又過了三天，奇獸們的脾氣明顯變差，Newt得花更多時間安撫牠們——慶幸的是Graves這次在他身邊，他幫了他許多忙，像是準備飼料、安撫（威嚇？）比較調皮吵著想要放風的奇獸們，而Newt知道除了這些以外，最重要的是Graves本身，身邊有Graves是一件讓人覺得安全的事，也因為這樣Newt很輕鬆，輕鬆到他甚至開始天天作夢——每一次的夢境都很普通，就是他們兩個一起窩在房間裡的畫面，平凡的情境讓Newt常常起床就忘了；但這天晚上的有點不一樣，不，應該說非常不一樣。

　　Newt夢見了正處於熱潮期的他癱軟在床上，燥熱難耐的感覺讓Newt忍不住催促跪在他上方的Graves，而後者則是慢條斯理地拉下圍巾丟到他身上，整張臉被布料蓋住的Newt在聞到Alpha的氣味後難過又興奮地哼聲，他抓下那條圍巾往下移動到胯間，並且把那舒服的絨布夾在大腿之間磨蹭。接著他聽見Graves的咒罵，對方讓他安分一點，且威嚇他若弄髒圍巾會得到 _處罰_ ——Newt想要這個，他知道他會 _想要_ 被處罰，於是他將大腿抬起往身體的方向縮，手繞到身後用手指探進濕透的穴口——

　　Newt用力搖搖頭，此時站在工作間的他要自己清醒一點。對Newt來說，被奇獸們發現自己賀爾蒙的變化是一件難為情的事，所以他花了一點時間整理好情緒才拉開布簾進行餵食。

　　很快投入工作的Newt一路嘮叨著他的奇獸們，他一邊警告著調皮鬼們別搗蛋，一邊稱讚乖巧等待的孩子們有耐心。不知道過了多久，Newt聽見工作間的聲響，他抬頭便看見只穿著襯衫跟西裝褲的Graves走進來——他的Alpha似乎不怎麼喜歡扣扣子，這是他這幾天來的發現。

　　「怎麼突然下來了？」Newt愉悅地問。

　　「找你。」雙手插在口袋裡，Graves的視線職業病地瀏覽著四周，最後把焦距放在Newt身上，「我們連續好幾天沒一起吃早餐了。」

　　聞言，Newt露出微笑，他提起桶子走到Graves身邊，「你覺得寂寞了嗎？」

　　Newt難得的玩笑讓Graves也勾起嘴角，「非常寂寞，媽咪。」

　　因為這個回答而害羞低下頭的Newt走到Graves身邊，他放下桶子之後意識到自己還沒好好跟佛客使聊天，於是他拉著Graves走向前，並示意男人碰上佛客使的尾巴，「抓好。」

　　下意識按照指令做的Graves沒有多想，他才剛抓緊佛客使的羽毛，Newt就吹了一聲口哨，接著佛客使就拍拍翅膀，出乎Graves意料之外地起飛，「Newt——」

　　站在地面上抬頭望著因為驚嚇而大叫的男人，Newt忍不住大笑出來，他很快又吹了一聲口哨，聽見的佛客使乖乖地緩降，好讓Graves可以安穩站回地面。

　　「我這幾天都在訓練牠這件事。」面對男人危險瞇眼的樣子，Newt噙著笑意小聲說，「但我沒想到牠這次這麼聽話。」

　　「……你就不怕我把他的羽毛扯斷？」無法生氣的Graves只得迅速轉移話題。

　　「不，Percy，鳳凰是非常厲害的生物。」Newt伸手摸摸佛客使的頭，後者滿足地瞇起眼，「牠們可以拉起很重的東西，你對牠來說根本不算什麼。」

　　Graves停頓幾秒之後語氣嚴肅地道：「Newt。」

　　「什麼事？」

　　Newt還沒反應過來，Graves就彎腰一把將他扛起，Newt一邊大叫一邊掙扎，而Graves則是不理會他地直接走進工作間。

　　讓Newt坐在工作臺上，Graves強勢地捏著Newt的下巴吻上，他的動作稍嫌粗魯，就像是個 _懲罰_ 一樣，「懲罰」這個字眼閃過腦海後，Newt想起了前一晚的夢境，他下意識收起腿卻像是主動夾住了Graves的腰，同時發出的低哼也變成一種誘惑。

　　Graves順著臉頰摸到Newt的後頸，他乾燥並稍微粗糙的手掌蹭著Newt的，Graves緩緩放開被吻得喘不過氣來的Newt，並有一下沒一下地輕咬著對方的嘴唇。

　　被纏綿的氣氛弄得有些迷亂的Newt瞇起眼，他的手搭在Graves的肩膀上輕輕撫摸著，Newt抵上Graves的額頭，他近乎氣音地問：「你為什麼會選擇我呢，Percival，我並不是一個完美的Omega。」

　　Graves雙手摸上Newt的臉頰，他認真地看進Newt的雙眼中，「當然是因為 _我喜歡你_ ，Newti。」

　　眨眨眼，難得聽見男人這麼直白的回答，Newt伸手覆上Graves的左手背，他轉頭吻了下對方的手指，「即便我其實喜歡惡作劇？」

　　「對。」Graves用著讓人酥麻的聲音回答，接著他湊上去咬上Newt的嘴唇，「反正我會 _處罰_ 你。」

　　接著他們都感受到Newt難為情的信息素，Graves因此瞇眼笑了出來。

 

-TBC

 

丟上word後這篇創下無肉最多字數的紀錄，四千多字（震驚）

啊然後下篇有肉（預告ㄆ）

夢境來自之前的腦洞：https://www.plurk.com/p/m16vzm

我覺得這篇大概有兩罐甜辣醬的程度的以上（？

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

　　這天晚上Newt被熱醒。

　　他眨眨眼，從睡意中清醒後感受到Graves從後面抱著自己，也許是因為被抱著所以熱醒了，Newt想這樣安慰自己，但腿間的生理反應卻提醒他最真實的狀況——Newt感受著平穩的Alpha信息素，但他卻越發全身難耐。

　　不知道自己為什麼會有這種反應的Newt將一切歸咎於剛剛的夢境，他又夢到了熱潮的自己正在誘惑Graves的樣子，那個畫面讓Newt臉頰發燙，他扭動了下，感覺自己與Graves之間有了摩擦的Newt忍不住發出細小的哼聲——他可沒打算把Graves吵醒，Newt遮住自己的嘴巴。他小心翼翼拉開Graves的手，一面祈禱著Alpha不要被他的信息素給驚擾，一面小心翼翼離開Graves的懷抱並溜下床，躡手躡腳地鑽進浴室。

　　Newt慶幸自己只是單純被激起性慾，而非因此而進入熱潮，他站在浴室中間、雙手插腰，熱著耳根看著自己被撐起的睡褲，Newt認真思索著等待性器自己消退的可能性及所需時間，此時夢中的那個Graves閃過腦海—— _Graves單手扯開領帶並抽開，Newt難耐地扭著腰，Graves一語不發地將領帶綁在他充血的性器上_ ——Newt懊惱地低聲哀嚎，他不該想起這個，這讓他現下只剩下一個方案可以處理腿間的生理問題。

　　深吸一口氣，Newt在聞到自己散發出的甜味時更加害羞，右手鑽進睡褲裡的同時Newt忍不住咬了下唇，他在握住自己時溢出呻吟——自慰這種事在開始之後就會讓人忘了顧忌，Newt往旁邊移動了一些並側身靠在牆上，有了支撐點讓Newt能夠更投入這件事裡，他很久沒這麼做了，只需要簡單的律動就能讓他呼吸加重，Newt忍不住回想Graves懲罰自己的樣子——他的Alpha一邊哄著他一邊對他惡作劇，Newt就像是能體會夢中那種被禁止射精的難受，這個想像催化了他此時的情慾，Newt哼了一聲之後忍不住揚起頭，全身緊繃的他在越來越快的動作中即將高潮，而在那之前，一股熟悉的氣息打擾了他——

　　Newt還來不及轉頭就被Graves從後面抱住，Newt慌亂地想要解釋什麼，Graves的手就順著他的手臂滑進睡褲裡了，Alpha湊在他耳邊，聲音因為剛睡醒還有點沙啞，Graves語氣慵懶地說：「睡不著？」

　　「Percival......」慌亂地想要掙扎，Newt卻在對方握住自己的手之後忍不住顫抖，他緊閉著眼睛不敢轉頭看對方，「我只是——」

　　「噓......。」在Newt耳邊阻止對方繼續解釋，Graves握著Newt的手緩緩動了起來，他一邊吻著那紅通通的耳朵一邊低聲說：「我可以幫你解決這個小問題，親愛的，你可以叫醒我。」

　　Newt沒辦法回覆Graves的話，他快要射精了，他的小腹激動地縮緊；而Graves卻在這時突然收緊手，Newt噎了一聲，隨後發出不悅的抗議，「Percival，別這樣。」

　　「把睡褲脫掉。」Graves溫柔地說，「還是你等一下想要裸睡？」

　　不想跟Graves爭論清理的難易度，被慾望佔據理智的Newt聽話地脫下睡褲，他再度握上自己的陰莖時，Graves撩起他的睡衣下擺——就好像他們同心協力只為了不要弄髒Newt的睡衣一樣，Newt很快射在自己手中，而抱著Newt、輕撫他的身體的Graves靠在對方的肩膀上看著這一切的發生。

　　漸漸恢復理智的Newt隨著呼吸恢復平靜，臉頰卻比剛剛更熱。他低著頭小聲告訴Graves：「我想去洗手。」還沒來得及掙脫對方的懷抱，Newt就感覺到Alpha身上那股讓人腰軟的信息素。他轉頭偷瞥了Graves一眼，後者卻直接含上他的耳垂，Newt敏感地顫抖了下，下意識抓上Graves此時摸上胸口的手，Newt在碰觸到對方之後才意識到自己手上還沾著濁白液體。

　　在Newt耳邊噴出笑意的Graves吻上對方的腺體，他一邊幫他的Omega把睡衣的扣子解開，然後抓起Newt的手放到嘴邊，不顧Newt的反對悉心地將上頭的精液都舔乾淨，Graves啞著聲音說道：「不是只有你想要，Newtie。」

　　Newt還沒反應過來對方說的是什麼，還在害羞情緒中的他就看到Graves用魔杖從自己的太陽穴中抽出一小段思緒，那段小小的銀絲飄到洗手台的鏡子上之後暈成Newt的臉——那張臉陶醉、沈迷，畫面裡的Newt看起來被壓在牆上，雙頰潮紅且無助地呻吟著——Graves沒讓Newt做出任何反應就先將他壓到牆上，並捏著Newt的下巴吻了上去。

　　冰涼的磁磚讓Newt驚呼一聲，他倒抽一口氣，隨即抓上Graves的手臂，「Percival、等——嗯。」

　　Graves摸上Newt的腺體，他的動作又輕又柔，Newt受不了地起了一陣疙瘩；Graves用舌頭舔過Newt的嘴唇之後往下開始親吻著Newt的脖子、鎖骨，他撥開還掛在戀人身上的睡衣，張口吻上粉紅色的乳頭，Newt因為這些挑逗而發出綿長的呻吟，反射性拱起的身體就像是在迎合Graves的動作，後者隨即用舌尖舔弄著小巧可愛的乳粒，Newt抱著Graves的頭顫顫地哼了兩聲，「不要這樣，Percival，我覺得這樣很、怪。」

　　沒有回應他的Graves幫對方脫下睡衣，Newt軟在牆壁上喘氣，他看著Graves幫他把睡衣脫掉之後跟睡褲掛在一起，接著脫下自己身上的睡袍，Graves給他一個微笑之後直接跪在他面前，Newt意識到對方即將做的事時已經來不及將對方拉起；Graves抓著戀人的雙手，他盯著明明害羞卻注視著他的Omega伸出舌頭舔上對方的大腿內側——Newt整個人抖了一下，他們的視線還膠著在一起，Graves的舌頭緩緩往上，最後停在Newt的性器前。

　　「Percival……」不知道該說什麼的Newt看著Graves屏住呼吸，接著，他在對方舔到下方的囊袋時咬上自己的手指嗚咽，還敏感著的身體因為這樣而顫慄，Newt感覺到Graves摸上自己稍稍曲起的膝蓋，這讓他過度反應地發出軟綿的哼吟，「......好癢。」

　　Graves的拇指在Newt的膝蓋骨上輕輕摩挲，一面聽著Newt越來越無法壓抑的呻吟，一面往上親吻；Graves的手沿著腿側往上撫摸，最後停留在戀人的腰側，他的嘴唇擦過Newt的嘴唇，Graves低聲說道：「小聲一點，Newtie，我沒有下消音咒。」

　　「才怪，你明明就——疼。」因為Graves按壓在穴口的手指而中斷反駁，Newt拱起身體反射性閃躲對方的擴張，「Percival，我想我可能需要……潤滑。」

　　Newt說得害羞，語氣充滿抱歉讓Graves皺眉，「你不想要的話我們可以、」

　　「我想要。」馬上回答的Newt伸手抱住Graves，他用熱著的臉頰蹭著男人的，光裸的身體緊貼著彼此，Newt因為距離而更加難耐，他有點害羞地又說了一次：「Percy，我想要。」

　　輕輕吻著Omega的腺體好安撫對方的情緒，Graves撫摸著Newt敏感的尾椎，他的Omega軟倒在他與牆壁之間，Graves在感覺到對方稍微冷靜一些之後施了潤滑咒，他緩緩地摸上Newt的臀部，慢慢移動到臀縫間，在探進一指的時候Newt倒抽一口氣，Graves沒停下動作，他親親對方的耳朵問：「還好嗎？」

　　把臉埋在男人的脖子裡點點頭，Newt覺得自己不太對勁，他的身體並沒有熱潮時出現的狀況，但他卻渾身難耐，Graves的擴張太溫柔，那讓他覺得癢。抱著Graves的Newt忍不住抬起腿蹭著對方的身體，「Percy……Percy……快點，我覺得夠了。」

　　「還沒，Newt，冷靜一點。」另一手撫摸著Newt的後頸，Graves有點艱難地讓兩指在對方身體裡進出，他認真地尋找著Newt的敏感點——不同於熱潮的濕潤，在潤滑咒的幫忙下，Graves花了好大的功夫才能同時進行安撫Omega及擴張這兩件事， _他的Newt好像壞掉了_ ——Graves勃起的性器不斷磨蹭上Newt的腹部，後者甚至故意地加快扭腰的頻率，Graves最後受不了地捏了Newt的臀部一下，後者驚嚇地叫出來，Graves的手指因為對方驚嚇的動作而誤打誤撞蹭過前列腺。Newt的腰瞬間軟下，Graves將對方按回牆上，並捏著Newt的下巴，帶著懲罰意味地用力吻上。

　　乖乖被親吻的Newt整個人貼在牆上，他依舊忍不住扭動身體，在Graves的支撐下繼續用大腿蹭著對方的腰側，Graves捏上Newt的膝蓋，接著放開對方的嘴，「轉身？」

　　Newt眨眨眼，他花了幾秒的時間才聽懂Graves說的話，而男人摸在自己臉上的手讓他渾身顫抖，Newt怯生生地轉身背對Graves，他抓著Alpha的手放到自己的腹部上——這讓他覺得很有安全感，Newt隨即轉頭催促：「Percy，進來，進來。」

　　貼上Newt的身體後，Graves吻上對方的耳朵，「 _腿張開一點_ ，親愛的。」

　　完全調戲的指示讓Newt既興奮又羞恥，他的額頭抵在牆壁上，張開雙腳的Newt甚至往後挺起自己的臀部，他在感覺到自己蹭到Graves的性器時倒抽一口氣，後者的手很快捏上他的臀肉，Newt輕輕晃了下自己的身體，接著他聽見Alpha的咒罵，Newt得意地輕笑出來，他還沒來得及回話，Graves就直接進入他的身體，「唔——」

　　放在Newt腹部上的手正好讓Graves方便阻止下意識想逃跑的Newt，Omega不再熱潮期的情況下讓進出成了阻礙，Graves咬牙哄著：「放輕鬆，Newtie，放鬆一點。」

　　緊閉雙眼的Newt甚至可以在腦中描繪出體內的性器，他全身緊繃且不受控制地抽搐著，Graves溫柔的嗓音在耳邊繚繞，但Alpha充滿情慾的信息素濃烈得讓Newt快喘不過氣來。

   「嘿，Newt。」再次湊到對方耳邊，Graves明明是粗喘著，但語調卻不疾不徐，「別緊張，相信我，好嗎？」

　　Alpha的信息素變了，Newt感受到那原本強烈的情慾中轉換出溫柔的安撫，因為被進入而緊張的情緒瞬間被 _治癒_ 了——Newt在放鬆的同時，感受到從身體湧出的一股體液，他再度下意識收緊肌肉，但這次卻無法對Alpha產生遏止的作用，Newt知道原因，他們都知道；Newt在Graves再次舔上自己的腺體時害羞地哼出聲來。

　　「你很棒，Newtie。」藉著Omega的身體分泌出的體液，Graves抽插的動作順暢起來，他親吻著Newt因為不好意思而染成粉紅色的脖子，Graves故意將嘴唇貼在上頭低聲說道：「你為我濕了，對嗎？」

　　這句話讓Newt抗議地低吟著，但他的手緊緊抓著環在自己腰上的手，被填滿的身體叫囂地想要更多——想要Graves的結——這個念頭閃過Newt的腦海，他羞恥地偏過頭，而這反而讓Graves能夠吻上他的嘴，Newt惱羞成怒地道：「你到底要不要做？」

　　這樣的催促讓Graves噴出笑意，他安撫地吻著Omega的嘴，並緩緩動起腰來——Newt的後穴並不如熱潮時濕潤，但現下要讓Graves維持進出的律動還是綽綽有餘；他們專注地投入這場性事中，Newt從頭到尾抓著Graves的手，他的額頭抵著牆壁，隨著Alpha的進入而喘息著；而Graves則是專注於讓Omega舒服這件事上——畢竟今晚的Newt太奇怪，加上不是熱潮，Graves確實收了幾分力道。

　　整個浴室迴盪著肉體拍打的聲音，偶爾夾雜著兩人的喘氣及Newt受不了的呻吟，越來越習慣這一切的Omega開始不滿足於普通的律動，他抓著Graves的手放到嘴邊，誘惑地舔上男人的手指，「Percy、Percy……嗯、更用力……」

　　看不見Newt的表情，但Graves卻因為撩撥指尖的舌頭而瘋狂；用牙齒輕輕碰上Omega脖子上的腺體，Graves在Newt舒服地低哼時用力撞進Newt的身體裡，後者因為他的動作而驚叫，Graves的嘴貼在Newt的頸間，他氣息粗重地說道：「你想要的，是嗎？」

　　嗚咽著點點頭，Newt被操得挺直身體，Graves的手順著他揚起的弧度摸上他的脖子，接著滑到胸口，Newt因為被進入而呻吟著，Graves下一秒捏上他的乳頭，Newt激動得全身顫抖——他的性器在剛剛的高潮後就沒有再勃起，但累積在身體裡的快感卻讓Newt覺得自己快要爆炸——他忍不住彎下腰，Graves的肉器因為這樣進得更深，Newt溢出滿足的低哼，他扭著腰用動作催促Graves，後者則是咒罵著抓上他的脖子，Alpha稍稍施力之後Newt就像是要窒息似地深吸一口氣，鑽入鼻腔的情慾氣息像是催化劑，Newt更興奮地喊著Graves的名字、撩撥著他的Alpha，「Percy，那邊——結、我想——」

　　Newt的要求讓Graves找回理智，他在用力撞進Newt之後緩下動作，雙手撫摸著Newt的背部，像是在安撫一隻焦慮的貓，Graves啞著聲音一邊喘著說：「不行，Newt，你會受傷。」

　　被拒絕的Omega不甘心地轉頭，他伸手摸上Graves的臉頰，男人總是整齊的頭髮因為性愛中的動作而掉落下來、蓋住眼睛，Newt看著對方滿身大汗的樣子舔舔嘴唇，他湊上前討好地咬著Graves的嘴唇，Newt低聲說：「......我想要，Percy，拜託。」

　　「不。」抱住Newt的腰，Graves態度強硬地拒絕，他的手滑到Newt的胯間，他撫過對方疲軟在腿間的性器、下方的囊袋，Graves一邊快速地挺腰，一邊輕輕用手指摸過Newt的會陰，Omega的呻吟支離破碎，Graves把臉埋在Newt的頸間，享受著兩人交合時的濃烈的氣息。

　　Graves散發出的信息素預告著他即將高潮，但不論Newt如何引誘，對方就是不往子宮口進入，而在胯間作亂的手則是一直讓Newt分心。Graves忽然一個使力，Newt整個人被壓回牆上，接著他感覺到Graves在自己的身體裡高潮了——明明沒有勃起的Newt因為這個而縮緊肌肉，他控制不住地顫抖著，Alpha高潮的信息素包圍著Newt，他的思緒像是被催化一樣地在Graves又重重頂向他時瞬間抽離——Newt也高潮了。

　　再次恢復意識時，Newt虛弱地喘著氣，他睜開眼盯著放在自己臉頰邊的手，下意識喊道：「Percival？」

　　回應他的是落在腺體上的吻，Newt感受著Graves的氣味，他就像是被包裹一樣地充滿安全感，Newt抬起手握上Graves的手腕，並低聲抱怨，「好累。」

　　「因為你失控了。」吻著Newt的耳朵，他稍稍退開，同時從Newt身體裡抽出，Graves看著自己帶出的濁白忍不住伸手將之推開，「我幫你洗澡？」

　　Newt哼了聲，他站直身體時明顯感受到腿間的黏稠，在Graves打開蓮蓬頭時，Newt紅著臉抱怨：「太多了。」

　　而罪魁禍首則是不自在地清咳了聲，Graves將Newt拉到蓮蓬頭底下，「我會幫你清乾淨。」

　　當Graves用手指將自己的精液從Newt體內清出來時，掛在自己身上的人軟軟地哼了聲，Graves的笑意噴在Newt的肩膀上，「就跟你說了要安靜點，親愛的，我沒有下消音咒。」

　　「你明明就有。」咬上Graves的脖子，Newt在對方再次把手指塞進自己身體裡時忍不住扭動身體，「你就不能直接用清理咒嗎？」

　　「那怎麼行？」Graves的語氣相當雀躍，「我不會這樣對你的，Newtie。」

 

　　當他們重新穿好衣服離開浴室時，Newt已經精疲力盡，他在跳上床之後就蜷曲在自己的位置上，然後等著Graves從後面抱住他。

　　「如果你還有需要，隨時可以叫醒我。」Graves在抱住Newt時吻著對方軟軟的頭髮表示。

　　而Newt想來想去，最後還是決定以裝睡來結束這個話題。

　　反正不管他回什麼都會被調戲。Newt這麼想著，他惱羞成怒地抓起Graves的手又在上頭咬了一口。

 

 

-TBC

 

好，他們終於做完了（ㄍ

你們知道我硬了幾個晚上嗎！！！！！！！！！！！

快給我生小孩啊你們兩個壞蛋！！！！！！！！！！

 


	16. Chapter 16

　　他們終於抵達英國。

　　紐特的情緒明顯放鬆許多，他在人群中興奮地快步前進，偶爾回頭尋找身邊的Graves，時而催促地伸手拉了下對方的袖子；Newt每到一個地方都會這樣，他總是滿懷好奇，總是期待會有什麼新鮮事在下一秒發生。

　　突然，Graves來到他身邊並接過他的皮箱，Newt一臉困惑地轉頭，男人無奈地說道：「剛剛又有個小傢伙想惡作劇了。」

　　「噢！」Newt皺眉低下頭，他偷偷拿出魔杖下了繩索咒將皮箱綁起來，「這樣就沒問題了。」

　　「想不到你比我還嚴格。」Graves拎著皮箱打趣地說。

　　「如果再讓牠們出來搗亂，我會被媽媽——」Newt的話因為遠處的身影而打住，他的視線跟隨著不遠處的男人，這讓一旁的Graves察覺不對。

　　「怎麼了？」順著Newt的視線看去，Graves見到一個全身黑的男人快步鑽進小巷內，感受到Newt散發的不安，Graves警戒地問：「你認識他？」

　　「是——」Newt緊緊捏著口袋裡的魔杖，「當時綁架我的人。」

　　「該死。」將皮箱塞回Newt手上，Graves立即消影在Newt的視線裡，後者回過神來後匆匆給幾個麻瓜下了迷糊咒之後焦急地朝巷子奔去。

　　Newt奔到巷口的時候看到一個火光，接著他看見Graves解除了人口販賣商的魔杖、並將對方制服後，Newt跑到男人身邊，才發現對方臉上有一道鮮紅的傷口，「你受傷了！」

　　「那沒什麼。」走上前將跪在地上的人口販賣商拉起，Graves惡狠狠地表示：「看來你比較喜歡阿茲卡班啊。」

　　就在Newt想著要怎麼通知在魔法部工作的哥哥Theseus時，幾個巫師現影到他們面前，「我們是英國魔法部正氣師，請您將他交給我們。」

　　「他是個淨抓Omega去販賣的混蛋。」交出手中的現行犯時，Graves低沈地說道。

　　他們看著正氣師帶著人口販賣商離開後，Newt連忙轉頭檢視Graves臉上的傷，「你需要擦藥，雖然不深，但是——」Newt沒來得及說完，他張口叼住自己的魔杖，然後往大衣的暗袋中搜索一番之後找到一個鮮紅色的小瓶子，他倒出一些咖啡色液體往Graves臉上抹，上頭的傷口很快就結痂了；Newt接著拿出手帕幫男人擦掉臉頰上的血跡，Newt將所有東西收好之後低著頭表示：「我剛剛嚇到了，Percival。」

　　「但我沒事。」用雙手捧起Newt的臉，Graves壓低視線與Newt對上，他輕聲安撫他的Omega，「而且我一定要把那個唯一逃脫的人抓到手，為了你。」

　　Newt的眼睛因為濕潤而閃亮，但他沒有哭，他們凝視彼此良久，Newt輕輕地碰上Graves的嘴唇，之後拉起對方的手，「走吧，我們先去找Dumbledore教授。」

 

　　*

 

　　再次回到霍格華茲的Newt就像是回到學生時期一般，他的臉上出現了少有的稚嫩；也許是因為那總是會在夢中驚擾他的男人已經被繩之以法，Newt在經過大草原時甚至孩子般地奔跑，最後他們在校門口看見等待著他們的Albus，Newt興奮地喊道：「教授！」

　　Albus笑呵呵地迎接他們兩個，Graves向對方點頭致意之後，Newt便纏著Albus開始說起他一路上的經歷及遇見的奇獸。

　　他們來到Albus的辦公室時，Newt第一時間收起綁著皮箱的繩子，並且溜進皮箱李將佛客使帶出來，他將那隻鳳凰輕輕地放到Albus伸出來的手臂上，「Dumbledore教授，這是佛客使。」

　　「真美，牠真的非常美麗，Newt，你把牠照顧得很好。」Albus輕輕地撫著佛客使的翅膀，後者則是撒嬌一般地衝著Albus歪頭哼出細小的聲音，變形學教授看起來非常開心，「佛客使相當喜歡我，不是嗎？」

　　「沒有錯，教授。」Newt忍不住漾開微笑，他也順著佛客使尾巴上的羽毛，「我想牠跟著你會更好。」

　　「幸好你拯救了牠，Newt。」透過半月眼鏡溫柔地望著自己的學生，Albus認真地說，「我真不敢相信你信中提到的那些事。」

　　Newt聞言安靜了幾秒，他很快扯出微笑，並且偷偷瞥向一直安靜地站在一旁的男人，「那是因為有Percival幫忙。」

　　「噢，那的確是。」Albus呵呵笑著將佛客使放到站架上，「我很訝異，Percival，但真正見到你們之後又覺得這似乎理所當然——你們結合後似乎都變得更棒了。」

　　「我想那只是你太久沒見到我。」有些不好意思地低下頭，Newt一邊笑著一邊說，「我真的很開心你能收下佛客使，教授。」

　　「當然，當然。」Albus又伸手碰了碰鳳凰的身體，「你帶著牠確實太危險。」

　　「畢竟我還有其他調皮鬼。」淘氣地拍拍皮箱，Newt說完之後將皮箱重新綁好，「我很抱歉，教授，我很想待著好好享受霍格華茲的晚餐，但我必須趕回家。」

　　「我們會等著你來，Newt，還有Percival，如果你想來也可以。」Albus伸手握上Graves的手，接著像是突然想到什麼似地開口，「對了，如果有必要，記得找個 _保母_ ，Newt。」

　　「是，我會的。」雖然不太清楚Albus為什麼要這麼說，但Newt仍點點頭，「那麼，我必須借用您的呼嚕粉。」

　　「雖然我不覺得這是非常棒的主意。」兩手一攤，將呼嚕粉遞到Newt面前的Albus站在火爐邊看著即將離開的兩人，Albus衝著Graves眨眨眼，「記得 _抓好_ Newt。」

　　Graves點點頭，接著他們兩人向Albus道別後同時跳進火爐裡。

 

　　*

 

　　「謝天謝地，你們終於到了。」Scamander夫人一見到紐特就抱上去，在拍拍Newt臉上的煙灰後責怪地說：「Theseus說你們在路上遇到了點麻煩，為什麼你不先回家？」

　　「對不起，媽咪，我們去找Dumbledore教授了。」Newt一臉無辜，他撫摸著母親似乎又多長了些皺紋的臉，他撒嬌地保證：「我們沒事，我下次會先回家的。」

　　「在那之前，」一旁不出聲、從頭到尾都瞪著Graves的Theseus咬牙切齒地打斷溫馨的場面，「我們得先來好好算個帳，Percival Graves。」

　　早料到過去的戰友會有如此反應的Graves無奈地兩手一攤，「我以為我們能好好談談。」

　　「對，我們是得談談，關於你把我弟弟拐走這件事——」

　　「別鬧了，Theseus。」一臉無奈的Newt上前擋在兩人之間，他按住Theseus準備揮舞魔杖的手，「看在梅林的份上，我們是真的、」

　　「Newtie。」Theseus臉色鐵青地打斷弟弟的話，他認真地深吸一口氣，「你被標記了？」

　　「呃——」

　　「是的，Theseus。」伸手把Newt拉到身後，Graves抬起下巴告訴表情越來越糟的Theseus，「我在三個月前標記了Newt。」

　　「沒想到你會用這種下三濫的手段逼Newt答應你！」Theseus的叫聲近乎破音，他的拳頭直接掄上Graves的臉，「混蛋，我以為你是正人君子，Percival Graves，你簡直禽獸！」

　　「Theseus！你在說什麼啊！」上前拉住還想要繼續打Graves的哥哥，Newt慌張地大叫，「是我叫Percival標記我的！」

　　「你不必屈服在這個禽獸的威脅下，Newtie。」Theseus抓著弟弟的肩膀認真地說，「現在你已經回家了，你不必害怕，我會保護你，我跟媽咪還有爹地都——」

　　「醒醒，Theseus。」在一旁終於出聲阻止的Scamander夫人搖搖頭，「Newt連孩子都懷了你還不相信他們是真心相愛嗎？」

　　溫柔卻充滿威力的話語讓在場的人全都定格，Scamander夫人發現連自己的小兒子都露出驚訝的表情時眉頭一皺，「梅林的鬍子啊，你不知道你懷孕了嗎？」

　　「欸？」原本還抓著哥哥的當事人不知所措地看著母親，「我——呃，媽咪，妳是不是搞錯了？」

　　「對啊，媽咪，妳一定是弄錯了吧！」Theseus緊張地追問。

　　而一旁的Graves則是在這時想起剛剛Albus那些曖昧不明的話，他這才反應過來——他跟Newt可是在Newt熱潮時標記彼此的——或者應該說，Alpha與Omega只有在熱潮時可以互相標記，而這時Omega懷孕的機率幾乎百分之百這件事根本就是一般人都知道的基本知識——他跟Newt卻完全將這個拋到腦後。

　　「看在梅林最寬鬆的褲子份上，我才想說你終於長大了，怎麼會連自己懷孕都不知道！」Scamander夫人一臉頭痛地表示，她拉起Newt的手，告訴自己的Omega兒子，「等等我帶你去給Nina夫人看看，她肯定也會想要拿她的鴨舌棒好好敲你一頓。」

　　「不、媽咪，我想我應該——」思緒一片混亂的Newt還想做最後的掙扎，他還沒來得及說完Graves就牽住他的手。

　　「我跟你一起去。」

　　而這甜蜜的畫面還沒來得及有個美好的過程，Theseus硬是把兩人拉開，「要去也是我跟Newtie一起去！」

　　「我是他的Alpha！」

　　「我是他的哥哥！」

　　「Theseus，你別鬧了。」看不下去的Scamander夫人敲了一下大兒子的後腦，「你們兩個都不許來，在家顧著Newt的皮箱，我們很快就回來。」

　　在跟著母親離開家裡前，Newt匆匆上前親了Graves一口，他輕輕碰上對方剛剛被自己哥哥揍的臉頰，早些被人口販賣份子弄出的傷滲出了一些血，Newt往那上頭吻了一口，然後走回母親身邊，他在離開前都低著頭，不敢看向死死盯著自己的哥哥一眼。

 

　　*

 

　　在Nina夫人確認Newt懷有快三個月的身孕後，Scamander家的餐桌氣氛並非充滿喜悅。

　　Scamander夫人相當愉快地告訴Newt得多吃點牛肉補充營養；Scamander先生則是叮嚀自己的小兒子既然懷孕了就別再到處追著奇獸跑；而最後面對面坐著的Theseus與Graves則是在凝結的氣氛中各自吃著晚餐。

　　被Theseus用力使用刀叉的聲音擾得有點不耐煩的Newt終於受不了，「Theseus，你可以安靜一點嗎？」

　　「當然可以。」衝著自己心愛的弟弟微笑，Theseus又轉頭面對自己曾經的戰友，「你可以滾出我家了嗎，Percival？」

　　「Theseus，我是說你的刀叉很吵。」一臉莫名其妙的Newt皺眉抗議。

　　「但是Percival是我製造噪音的主因，親愛的。」

　　「夠了，Theseus。」一直沒出聲的Scamander先生結束自己的晚餐，他抽起餐巾擦擦嘴，「別再幼稚，Percival可是你的伙伴、你弟弟的伴侶。」

　　悶悶地叉起一塊肉，Theseus又瞪了Graves一眼，然後安靜地吃完自己盤子裡的東西。

　　晚餐過後Newt拉著Graves回自己房間，他隨意介紹了下自己房間的擺設之後就躲進浴室洗澡；被關在外頭的Graves在房間裡踱步，在決定不打擾Newt之後，Graves開始看起對方的收藏——各種奇獸的書籍、玩偶、照片、剪報，其中還有很多Scamander的家庭合照，裡頭的Newt都笑得非常開心，這讓Graves心情也稍微輕鬆了起來。

　　Newt終於走出浴室後告訴Graves他也可以先去洗澡，快速完成沐浴這件事的Graves再重新回到房間時，便看見蜷曲在左邊床位上、用棉被把自己捲起來的Newt。

　　Graves嘆了一口氣，他小心翼翼爬上床，撐著頭側躺看著Newt的後腦一會兒，才伸出手碰上Newt的耳朵，「睡了？」

　　Newt搖搖頭，但他也沒說話，Graves可以察覺到不對勁，而Newt的信息素卻淡得讓他無法捕捉任何訊息。

　　「Newt，你還好嗎？」Graves不太確定自己這樣問對不對，但他不想拐彎抹角浪費時間，從Newt知道自己懷孕之後，臉色就一直不太好，Graves甚至想到了最糟的原因——Newt也許不想要小孩。

　　Newt沈默一下之後才慢慢轉身面對Graves，他伸手碰上Graves臉上的傷，嘴角勉強撐起，「明明受傷的是你，還問我好不好？」

　　察覺到Newt的隱忍，Graves碰上Newt的手背，「你看起來不太好，可以告訴我怎麼了嗎？」

　　停頓一會兒之後，Newt才嘆了一口氣，他低下頭緩緩說道：「Nina夫人說，寶寶狀態有點虛弱……這是我的錯，Percival，我不該衝動跳進海裡，也許我就是在那時候傷到寶寶的。」

　　「該道歉的是我，傻子。」Graves碰上Newt的腹部，他的語氣懊惱無比，「我竟然完全沒想到、甚至沒有察覺——」

　　「我也沒想到，Percival，我可是母體。」一想到自己未經考慮的舉動可能傷到肚子裡的胚胎，Newt就覺得一陣難過，「我還是個奇獸學家，結果我卻連自己的孩子都沒有照顧好。」

　　伸手摟住Newt，Graves揉著對方的頭髮，他用自己的信息素試圖讓Newt能夠平靜一些，「但我想現在不是說喪氣話的時候，親愛的，我會保護你們，好嗎？」

　　Graves的話讓Newt噴出笑意，男人往後拉開彼此的距離衝著Newt的笑臉挑眉，後者則是碰了碰Graves臉上的傷口，說：「剛剛那句話好像Theseus會說的。」

　　「我不會因為這個開心，Newtie。」佯裝不悅的語氣果然讓Newt笑得更開，Graves因為這個放心不少，他摸上Newt脖子上的腺體，「別擔心了，Newt，有我在。」

　　手指往上劃過Graves的眉毛，Newt問道：「你覺得會是男孩還是女孩？」

　　「我比較喜歡女孩。」眼珠子一轉，Graves弩弩嘴，「伊法魔尼會給她最棒的教育。」

　　「不。」Newt瞪大雙眼，他戳戳Graves臉上的傷口，「她會就讀霍格華茲，親愛的，我堅持。」

　　不怎麼滿意這樣的討論結果，但Graves很快聳聳肩，「好吧，都聽你的。」

　　滿意地閉上眼，Newt在湊向Graves的懷抱時補上一句，「但我想，如果是男孩的話就可以去讀伊法魔尼。」

　　Graves聞言，在Newt的額頭上親了一口，「晚安。」

 

 

-TBC

 

對，請每日督促我關窗，如果大家五月想順利見到我的話（倒wwwww

 

哥哥讓我超忙！！！！！為什麼哥哥可以可愛又爆衝XD他根本就是魔法界爆走族啊XD 

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

　　Newt趁著這次回英國帶Graves去了不少地方逛逛，但大部分時間，Newt最喜歡的去處除了自己的皮箱之外就是斜角巷了。

　　除了買齊前一趟旅程中消耗的東西之外，Newt不時就會被奇獸相關的新東西吸引，他總是拉著Graves的衣袖，「Percival，你看看，這個多精緻，他們竟然為兩腳蛇設計了窩。」

　　 _而你甚至為牠們都取了名字。_ Graves心想。但他沒有說出來，看著Newt興致勃勃的樣子非常有趣，Graves沒看過對方這麼開心的樣子，所以他非常樂意陪伴對方在空間窄小的商店中閒晃。

　　「看看哪，Percival。」雙眼發亮看著貓頭鷹店的Newt忍不住伸手碰上玻璃，而吸引他目光的是一隻漂亮的雪鴞，「牠真美，不是嗎？」

　　「確實是。」站在Newt身邊的Percival附和道，「但如果奧茲聽到這件事，牠肯定會想啄你的手指。」

　　「我又沒那個意思！」Newt趕緊站直身體，他用手肘推了Graves一下，「奧茲很棒，有牠送信就夠了。」

　　「但奧茲不夠美？」故意這麼捉弄Newt的Graves語帶笑意。

　　「雕鴞也非常可愛。」Newt撇撇嘴，「牠們無法相比，Percival。」

　　乖乖閉上嘴的Graves忍不住咧開嘴角，他走在Newt身後，看著對方的背影卻感到無比幸福。

　　接著他們又逛了雜貨店、奇獸飼料專賣店、藥草店、奇獸專賣店（是的，英國已經有合法販售奇獸的店家，Graves對此驚訝不已），Newt在把手上的東西通通塞進Scamander夫人借給他的包包裡之後轉頭看向書店，「我想要去買點書，我好久沒買書了。」

　　接過Newt手中的包包，Graves沒有異議，他跟著Newt的腳步很快進入堆滿書籍的店裡，並跟在對方身後幫忙拿準備被帶回家的新書們——Graves發現Newt似乎還沒有一點身為孕夫的知覺，在Graves示意Newt可以把書給他之前，Newt都在一種渾然忘我的狀態不斷把書本往自己懷裡塞。雖然Newt這樣很可愛，但Graves不禁思索著是不是要好好跟自己的Omega討論一下這件事，畢竟讓懷孕中的Omega太過勞累不是一件好事。

　　他們回家後剛好趕上晚餐，Newt在餐桌上與大家分享著一天，Scamander夫人興奮地用花園裡的小插曲（有隻地精調皮地把水管咬破，Scamander夫人把那隻地精抓起來打屁股）跟他交換；而Theseus依舊不怎麼開心，Graves只能跟Scamander先生偶爾搭上兩句話。

　　晚餐後他們各自回房，Scamander先生與夫人在客廳享受他們的獨處時光，而Graves則是在幫Newt餵食完奇獸之後快速洗好澡回到床上，陪伴正在閱讀新書的Newt。

　　「你看到一段落的時候跟我說。」Graves在墊好枕頭時告訴Newt。

　　「怎麼了？」將書籤放好，Newt轉頭發問。

　　「這個。」從睡袍口袋裡拿出一個小罐子，「聽說懷孕的Omega都會在肚子上抹這個，據說可以避免生完孩子之後皮膚上出現痕跡。」

　　「噢，我知道這個。」Newt把書本移開，他坐直身體接過Graves手上的罐子，打開並聞了一口，「基本上就是一些油脂與精油調出來的東西，味道很淡但會讓Omega比較舒服......你從哪裡弄來的？」

　　「今天買的。」接過Newt手上的東西，Graves示意對方躺下，他捲起Newt的睡衣後突然有點緊張，「呃，我第一次幫別人按摩，如果你不舒服的話要跟我說。」

　　聞言，躺在床上抓著自己衣服的Newt笑了出來，「別緊張，Percival，你不用擔心會傷到我。」

　　Graves看起來戰戰兢兢，他倒了一些油在自己的掌心，並用雙手抹熱，在碰上Newt的腹部之後他突然不知道該怎麼辦，「這樣......舒服嗎？」

　　這似乎戳到Newt的笑點，他看起來就像是喝了兩杯忘憂水一樣，Newt用雙手遮住自己的臉，他想讓自己看起來不這麼失態但他的笑聲出賣一切；而Graves覺得自己有點糗，他乾脆翻身趴到Newt身上、並身手固定對方的臉，「嘿，你笑得太誇張了，Newtie，我就跟你說我沒做過這個。」

　　「對不起，我只是——」努力憋住笑意的Newt眨眨沾上生理性淚水的雙眼，「我只是沒想到你會認為把手放在我的肚子上就是按摩。」

　　「我是真的怕、」看著Newt因為大笑而通紅的臉，Graves忍不住壓低聲音，在他準備親吻Newt之前，後者搶先一步翻身把他壓在身下。

　　「我來示範給你看吧。」用額頭碰碰Graves的，Newt笑了一下，他起身示意Graves趴下，並幫對方把睡袍脫下來，在Graves還有點僵硬地想要掙扎的時候，Newt抹了油的手覆上他的背部，「別動，放鬆。」

　　Graves停止掙扎，他感覺到Newt的手從腰部推上肩胛骨，接著停留在肩膀——這擠出了他的低吟，Graves沒想到會這麼舒服，他不禁閉上眼，並發出輕輕的嘆息。

　　「很舒服吧！」Newt得意地說，「我之前常常幫媽咪這樣按摩，媽咪說我很有天分。」

　　「這真的非常棒。」臉埋在枕頭裡的Graves咕噥地說，他從沒被這麼按摩過，Graves突然覺得一陣睡意。

　　察覺到這件事的Newt噴出笑意，他在下一次的推滑順勢倒在Graves身上，Newt調皮地親親男人的耳朵，「晚安，Percival。」

　　「仁慈的路易斯啊。」半張臉埋在枕頭裡的Graves語帶笑意說道，他的眼皮沈重得睜不開，「我剛剛真是愚蠢。」

　　「不，Percival。」Newt幫對方把睡袍穿上，他在Graves身邊躺下之後伸手碰碰對方的臉，「你非常可愛。」

　　Graves勾起嘴角，拉過他的手放在嘴邊吻了一下。

 

　　*

 

　　他們在英國的生活漸漸上了軌道，Graves與Scamander先生、夫人相處得很好，比起一開始的相敬如賓，Scamander先生現在會找他一起品酒，而Scamander夫人會請他幫忙處理一些花園裡的小雜事。

　　這些對Graves來說都是好現象，但Theseus一直不願意正面面對他這件事情，讓Graves相當頭痛——畢竟他可是Newt的哥哥，他們總不能一直這樣（單方面）冷眼相對下去。

　　這天，Graves陪著Newt在空房間輪流把奇獸放出來玩耍時，Theseus打開門，並示意Graves跟他一起出去；Newt還來不及開口詢問Theseus，對方就直接轉身離開。 

　　「Theseus到底在生氣什麼啊！」Newt皺眉抱怨，他看向Graves，「你不要理他。」

　　沒想到Newt會說出這種鬧脾氣的話，Graves笑著揉亂對方的頭髮，「沒關係，我就去看看他要做什麼，他還沒恨我到想把我給殺了吧。」

　　「總之，帶著你的魔杖。」拉起Graves的外套，Newt從口袋拿出魔杖之後交到男人手中，「雖然我也希望你們好好說，但Theseus這幾天真的太奇怪了。」 

　　Graves道謝後親了親Newt的臉頰，「別擔心。」

　　離開房間的Graves在門口碰到等著的Theseus，後者衝著他挑眉之後跨步往書房移動；跟上去的Graves思索著該如何打破兩人之間的僵局，跟進書房之後，他看著Theseus開了櫃子，並把自己的思緒往儲思盆裡丟，接著他們對上視線，在Graves還來不及說些什麼之前，Theseus先開口了，「我不知道你是那麼拖拉的人，Percival。」

　　Graves深吸一口氣之後走上前，然後跟著Theseus一起進入他的過去——

 

_「別害怕，Newt，哥哥會保護你。」小Theseus抱著懷裡看起來正在顫抖的小Newt，他堅定的擁抱似乎讓小Newt放心不少。_

_他們看起來被關在一個大倉庫裡，旁邊堆滿了雜物，小Theseus看起來相當認真地在尋找兩人躲藏之處，但是在他行動之前，門就被打開了。_

_「天啊，你抓Alpha來幹嘛？」其中一個男子說。_

_「因為他說他死也要跟著他的弟弟。」_

　　Graves一眼就認出了接著說話的男人——他是那個綁架Newt的人口販賣商，Graves皺眉看向一旁的Theseus，而Theseus則是眼神冰冷地看著一切。

_「那，他是Omega嗎？」_

_小Theseus雙眼中的防備更強烈了，他看起來已經是擁有魔杖的年紀，但他的魔杖似乎不在身上。_

_「看他的樣子，柔弱又楚楚可憐，遇到問題還被哥哥保護著，要不是Omega也難吧。」_

　　人口販賣商的訕笑讓Graves忍不住握緊了拳頭，接著兩個男人便從小Theseus懷裡拉走了小Newt，小Newt掙扎哭喊的樣子撕裂了Graves的心；小Theseus想衝上去卻被魔咒擊昏——

 

　　回憶結束了。

　　Graves的思緒混亂，他轉頭看著又掏出雪茄來抽的Theseus，「這是怎麼回事？」

　　「就是你看到的那樣。」Theseus的雙眼在菸霧之後瞇了起來，「你也知道Newt在熱潮時會手腳冰冷還會無法控制情緒吧？」

　　Graves僵硬地點點頭。

　　「那時候他們沒真的強暴Newt，我爸跟其他正氣師趕到了，但那段記憶對Newt來說是個陰影， _巨大的陰影_ ，Percival，他那時候才十歲，他連性徵都還沒分化。」Theseus的聲音開始顫抖，即使他努力想要穩住聲線，但聽起來徒勞無功，「這種事情好像只是報紙上的報導，但我們卻是裡頭的主角。後來媽咪去找了醫生，他們終於拿到了魔法會的許可，幫Newt刪除那段記憶。」

　　資訊量太大，不管是哪一段都讓Graves無法快速找出恰當的字句回話，他看著Theseus快要哭泣的表情，終於理解為什麼Theseus對Newt總是過度保護。

　　「而我，我很自責，Percival。」走上前，Theseus吸吸鼻子，他把雪茄放到一旁的煙灰缸上，「我沒能保護好我的弟弟，所以我一直想要變強，變得更強然後保護他——每一次晚幾天收到Newt的回信，你懂我的害怕嗎？我知道他有能力保護自己，但——只要想到他是個Omega，我就會想起剛剛那個畫面，想到他被抓走。」

　　「誰能想到呢，Percival？沒想到那個人渣竟然逍遙法外，甚至又抓了他從前挑中的那個男孩。」氣憤不已的Theseus伸手搥了桌面，悶悶的撞擊聲敲上Graves的心臟，「我恨不得直接殺死他，Percival，讓他在阿茲卡班度過餘生都無法緩解我對他的恨意及憤怒。」

　　「我也是。」Graves僵硬地回話，「但，幸好我抓到他了，Theseus。」

　　瞥了Graves一眼，Theseus勾起嘴角，「對啊，好險你抓到他了。」

　　「我會保護好Newt的，Theseus。」

 　　「你沒保護好他就死定了，Percival。」Theseus走到Graves面前，他用力地拍了下對方的胸膛，「我管你是他的Alpha還是他此生所愛，只要你沒保護好他，Percival，我認真的，我絕對會跟你拼命。」

　　「如果真的發生那種事，你可以直接殺了我，Theseus。」Graves直視著他的戰友，「我不會反抗。」

 　　聞言，Theseus噴出笑意，「那樣的話Newt會恨我一輩子。」 

　　他們兩個相視而笑，Theseus走到櫥櫃裡拿出一瓶紅酒，他給他們都倒了一些，「我很抱歉，Percival，為我前陣子失禮的態度，因為那時我不覺得你能好好保護他。而現在我很訝異，你們這樣的組合......你懂的，我以為你會喜歡能幹的Omega，而不是Newt。我的意思是，Newt很好，但他有點...... _那個_ ，你懂吧？」

 　　「我不懂，Theseus。」啜飲一小口紅酒，Graves裝模作樣地說，「我喜歡的就是他那樣能幹的Omega。」

 　　Theseus翻了白眼，並且一副快吐了的樣子，「總之，看好他，Graves，我會盯著你。」

　　「我們就不能繼續當戰友嗎？」一臉無奈地搖搖頭，Graves說，「我的老友。」

 

　　*

 

　　Newt正在哄著撒嬌的兩腳蛇，Graves靠在工作間門邊看著那溫馨的畫面，同時不敢想像剛剛在儲思盆裡看到的那些畫面。

　　「你們沒打架吧？」Newt轉頭帶著微笑詢問。

　　「沒有。」跨步走到Newt身後，Graves從後面緩緩地抱住Newt。

　　「真的嗎？」親了捲在手上耍賴的兩腳蛇一口，Newt用眼神責怪奇獸的賴皮，他把兩腳蛇放到木板上之後轉頭用鼻子碰了下Graves的臉頰，「你們真的沒吵架？」

　　「沒有。」親吻了下Newt的嘴，Graves低聲回答：「我們一起喝了酒。」

　　「我嚐到那個味道了。」轉身抱住Graves，Newt越來越享受被Graves的信息素包圍的感覺，他把臉埋進對方脖子裡，低聲笑著說：「所以你們今天晚上可以好好吃飯了嗎？」

　　「可以。」揉揉Newt的頭髮，Graves吻了下對方的耳朵，「我們會好好相處的，媽咪。」

　　此時此刻，Newt的笑聲，治癒了Graves沈重的心情。

 

 

 -TBC

 

不小心劇情就走成這樣了（震驚全球）

這一切都出現得很突然，我自己也措手不及就這樣一直寫了

寫完之後我只想說，哥哥超棒！！！！！！！！！！

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

　　在Theseus與Graves和解之後的當天晚上，他們的晚餐氣氛相當和諧，這讓Newt放心不少，但隔天Graves竟然表示要跟Theseus一起出門逛逛這件事卻讓Newt有些驚訝，「你們要去逛逛？」

　　「對，然後去找過去的好友。」Graves扣上手袖上的扣子，他站在鏡子前檢視自己的裝扮，並且透過鏡子看向Newt，「怎麼，你吃醋了嗎？」

　　「才沒有。」原本愣在原地的Newt蹲下打開皮箱，他頓了一下才又抬頭看向Graves，「我只是很訝異你們這麼好。」

　　「我們本來就該如此。」勾起嘴角，Graves轉身走向Newt，他在對方面前蹲下，伸手捏住Newt的下巴湊上去落下一吻，「我們很快就回來。」

　　「記得別打架。」試圖在氣勢上扳回一城的Newt回答。

　　Graves帶著笑意摸摸Newt溫熱的耳根之後才起身，Newt則是有些惱羞成怒地進入他的工作室並且關上皮箱。

　　在認真工作一段時間之後，Newt突然用力放下自己手中的桶子，並嘆氣坐下——他不是在吃醋，他怎麼可能吃哥哥的醋！但是……一想到Graves邀約的對象不是自己，Newt就覺得有點不快，也許這就是Omega對Alpha的佔有欲？

　　抓抓頭髮的Newt被一股無力與疲倦感侵襲，他靠在樹幹上看著木精們跳上跳下愉快的樣子，想起了現在已經在他肚子裡的胚胎。

　　下意識撫摸還平坦的肚皮，Newt忍不住露出微笑——那是他與Graves的孩子——這樣的想著的Newt忽然覺得幸福不已，他看著在附近玩耍的奇獸們，發現自己確實從來沒有想過自己會擁有 _自己的_ 孩子，更遑論是有一個Alpha了。

　　再度振作起來的Newt起身，他繼續自己的工作，除了餵食奇獸們，他總是設法幫牠們做出更舒適的窩，好讓牠們可以住得更舒適。

　　「嗅嗅，如果你再搗亂我就要把你丟在英國了喔！」抓起又鑽進工作室想要趁機落跑的玻璃獸，Newt揉著那毛茸茸的小傢伙，接著他聽見皮箱被打開的聲音，Newt抬頭一看，來人是Graves，Newt看著對方爬下階梯發問：「怎麼這麼快就回來了？」

　　「我們都一起喝完一瓶紅酒了。」Graves一邊說一邊跳下階梯，他看向Newt懷裡的玻璃獸，「又調皮了？」

　　「又想偷溜的小壞蛋。」Newt作勢打了下玻璃獸的屁股，後者一臉委屈地吸吸鼻子，Newt沒好氣地說，「就只會裝可憐！」

　　Graves聞言笑了下，他在Newt瞥向他時，從拎著的小提袋裡拿出一朵向日葵，「這個給你。」

　　「這是禮物嗎？」一臉驚喜的Newt放下玻璃獸並接過向日葵，「這朵向日葵長得真美！」

　　「對，我朋友說它是花店中最美的——」Graves說到一半突然停下，Newt的視線困惑轉向他，Graves看起來有點尷尬地咳了一聲，「你喜歡嗎？」

　　「很喜歡。」瞇眼笑著的Newt雀躍地說，「謝謝你，Percival。」

　　「喜歡就好。」Graves伸手碰碰Newt的臉，他親了對方的臉頰一下之後看見坐在工作臺上一臉無辜的玻璃獸，「我帶牠回去吧。」

　　「欸、好。」面對Graves的突然離開，Newt雖覺得有些失落，卻也因為Graves願意跟奇獸相處而覺得欣慰；他認真地觀賞起手中的向日葵，那朵向日葵都要跟他的臉一樣大了，Newt劃開笑容，他想著他是否有可以裝下這朵向日葵的花瓶，同時發現綁在花萼上的小卡片。

　　覺得好奇的Newt將之拆下，並打開卡片閱讀著。

　　 _“如同你一般的明亮，如同你一般的忠誠與勇敢。而我願與這樣美好的你共度一生。-永遠屬於你的 Percival‧Graves”_

　　Newt起了疙瘩，他從沒收過Graves寫的信，而在他們短短的相處時間中，Graves也不常說愛，比起說出口，對方更擅長用行動表示——就在這時，Graves走進來了，Newt抬頭看向對方，他忍不住抿了嘴唇，「嘿。」

　　看見Newt閱讀完卡片的Graves走向前，他難得有些不知所措地抓抓頭髮，「我——突然想到我很不常寫信給你。」

　　「是沒寫過。」Newt糾正時調皮地笑出來，「我很喜歡。」

　　再次摸上Newt的臉頰，他們就這樣凝視著彼此半晌，Graves這才低聲說道：「我也很喜歡你，Newtie。」

　　「我剛剛沒有在告白啊。」忍不住笑出來的Newt碰上Graves撫摸著自己臉頰的手，他忍不住偏過頭蹭了蹭男人乾燥的掌心，「我可以期待收到更多嗎？」

　　「當然可以。」Graves這麼回答之後沒有其他動作，他看起來就像是看著Newt分神了一樣。

　　氣氛很好，但Newt發現Graves似乎欲言又止，「你想跟我說什麼嗎？」

　　「我......只是有點醉了。」抱住Newt的Graves像是撒嬌一樣地說道。

　　「醉了？你們不是一起喝一瓶酒嗎？」碰著Graves的後腦，Newt驚訝地問。

　　「不，我們是一人喝一瓶。」Graves這麼說的同時還打了一個小嗝。

　　「梅林的鬍子啊。」用充滿寵溺的語氣，Newt親親Graves的耳朵，「沒想到你是個酒鬼。」

　　Graves蹭著Newt的耳朵噴出笑意，「你來不及後悔了，Newtie。」

 

　　晚餐時，Newt一直覺得氣氛奇怪，在他準備要開口之前，Scamander先生搶先一步說了：「Newt，你可以去幫我去書房拿放在桌上的那本相冊嗎，我等一下要跟Percival分享。」

　　「欸？現在？」規定不能在吃飯時間做其他事情的爸爸提出的要求讓Newt驚訝，但父親肯定地向他點點頭，Newt也只好起身前往書房。

　　Newt一離開，Theseus馬上揉了手上的衛生紙往埋頭吃飯的Graves面前丟去，「喂！你還沒求婚嗎？」

　　「呃、我——」從剛剛就知道自己一定會被其他三個人追問的Graves從沒這麼尷尬過，他眼神游移不定，最後在三人逼人的直視下投降，「在我準備求婚之前，嗅嗅偷走了我的戒指、呃，雖然後來我在牠的窩裡找到了，但Newt又先看到了我寫的卡片，我就——」

　　「你沒直接下跪求婚？」Theseus皺眉打斷Graves的解釋。

　　「我當時、」

　　「Theseus說你喝了整整一瓶紅酒撞膽，看來沒什麼用？」繼續用餐的Scamander先生笑著挑眉。

　　「呃，其實我——」

　　「啊！我的手鐲不見該不會也是嗅嗅偷走的吧？」驚醒似地拍了下手，Scamander夫人接著打斷Graves。

　　在Graves啞巴吃黃蓮地想要繼續爭辯點什麼之前，Newt走回來了，他一邊做回位置上一邊問，「嗅嗅偷走了什麼？」

　　「我的手鐲。」Scamander夫人一臉哀怨，接著煞有其事地說：「說不定還有戒指，我的戒指也不見了。」

　　「真的嗎？」驚訝的Newt還來不及向母親保證他會好好翻找玻璃獸的窩，就被一旁的咳嗽聲嚇到，「天啊，Percival，你還好嗎？」

　　「我——沒事，我只是嗆到。」拍著胸口，Graves脹紅著臉表示。

　　「看在梅林的份上，快喝點水吧。」已經吃飽在擦嘴巴的Theseus涼涼地說道。

　　從Newt手中接過水杯的Graves則是從來沒有如此鬱悶過。

　　晚餐後Scamander先生翻開相簿，跟Graves分享Newt年幼時的照片，而當事人因為害羞所以先溜回房間了，Graves看著一張張像是可以聽見笑聲的照片也忍不住勾起嘴角，Scamander先生忽然指著一張照片問：「Theseus有告訴你 _那件事_ 吧？」

　　因為突如其來的問題愣了下，Graves意會過來之後看向Scamander先生點點頭，後者拿起了一張照片——那是小Newt的睡臉，但從表情上看得出來小Newt睡得並不安穩，「這是 _那件事_ 之後的唯一一張照片，諷刺的是，我們用這張照片向魔法部證明，對Newt下失憶咒是必要的。」

　　Graves沈默不語，Scamander先生則是貼心地拍拍他的手，「所以我們都希望Newt能夠幸福，而我們願意相信你。」

　　「謝謝，Scamander先生。」Graves衝著對方一笑，「我會好好照顧他。」

　　接著，Theseus與Scamander夫人加入話題後，Graves再度被催促快點向Newt求婚。

　　「不然以Newt那種傻傻的個性，一定不會想到這件事。」Theseus一邊喝著茶一邊恐嚇，「小心他把寶寶生完之後，就又開始亂跑，你到時候想找也找不到！」

　　「Newt才不是那種不顧孩子的人。」Scamander夫人反駁。

　　「但他確實有可能因為奇獸而突然離開家裡。」收起相簿的Scamander先生悠悠表示。

　　而Graves只覺得壓力好大。

 

　　他回到房間時，Newt正在看書，他們視線對上之後Newt繼續閱讀；而Graves眼尖地發現總習慣穿兩件式睡衣的Newt換了深藍色的睡袍，於是他在進浴室之前隨口問道：「你開始喜歡睡袍了？」

　　「媽咪說我得習慣這個，之後肚子大起來穿睡袍比較方便，所以她就買這個給我了。」不太自在地交疊雙腿，Newt抬起頭，「很怪嗎？」

　　「不會。」在關上浴室門前Graves衝著Newt眨眨眼，「非常好看。」

　　而坐在床上的Newt則是傻笑著紅了臉。

 

　　*

 

　　隔天早上，Newt難得比Graves還要早醒來。

　　他看著從窗簾底下偷偷溜進臥室的光線微笑，乾燥的空氣讓他覺得相當舒服，而背後傳來的溫度則讓他無比滿足。Newt緩緩轉過身面對Graves，男人睡亂了的頭髮讓他此時看起來毫無防備，比起平時的樣子，Newt更喜歡這樣的Graves，就像個男孩一樣地在他面前完全展露著。

　　沒一下子Graves就醒了，Newt看著男人緩緩睜開眼的樣子露出微笑，「早安。」

　　「早。」用鼻尖蹭蹭Newt的，Graves問：「醒來很久了？」

　　「我剛醒。」伸手撥開Graves落在額前的髮，Newt輕輕說道。

　　眨眨眼，Graves看著Newt溫柔的表情，他想起了那個未完的任務，於是他清清嗓，握住Newt的手腕，嚴肅且認真地喊了對方的名字：「Newt。」

　　「怎麼了？」

　　「在我們綁定彼此之後，」突然非常緊張的Graves這才想到自己現在的樣子——他甚至連頭髮都沒梳好——但自己搭的台階總得自己完成，Graves只好僵硬地繼續說：「你願意成為我的法定伴侶嗎？」

　　「欸？」被嚇到的Newt這下完全清醒，他慢慢睜大眼睛，整張臉瞬間通紅，「我——等等，Percival，我、」

　　看著對方慌張的樣子，Graves這才輕鬆許多，他勾起嘴角，手往空中一揮，召喚放在大衣口袋中的小盒子，Graves在Newt面前將之打開，他看著對方的眼睛說：「你願意成為戒指的主人嗎？」

　　「梅林的鬍子啊……」盯著盒子裡的銀戒，Newt的眼眶瞬間聚滿淚水，他抬眼看向Graves，「我當然願意。」

　　Graves笑著抓起Newt的手，他幫對方戴上戒指之後看著那雙盈滿眼淚的雙眼低聲說道，「我想，現在我該親你了。」

　　Newt聞言笑出聲，他伸手摟住Graves親了上去。

　　原先Newt吻得調皮，他若即若離地吻咬著Graves的嘴唇，而後者不怎麼滿意地哼了聲，手直接拉開Newt腰上的結，並探進睡袍裡——感謝Scamander夫人，Graves在聽見Newt的低哼時這麼想，他的手從Newt還沒隆起的腹部移動到敏感的腰側，Newt因為這樣而分心，Graves趁勢伸出舌頭勾捲著Newt的，氣氛瞬間變得煽情。

　　Newt反射性抓上Graves的手臂，有些粗糙的手掌輕輕擦過的感覺讓他忍不住顫抖，被吻著的Newt不甘示弱地翻身壓上Graves，危險的晨間時光在兩人彼此的較勁之下觸發了敏感之處——坐在Graves身上的Newt發現他們都勃起了。

　　「怎麼一下就翻臉了？」Graves啞著聲音說道，他抬起手卻沒碰到Newt的身體，但以他的視線來看，他已經來回撫摸對方好幾回了，而Newt臉在他的視線中變得更加紅潤，這讓Graves忍不住噴出笑意，「你這是生氣還是害羞？」

　　看著Graves微微噘起嘴的Newt往後摸上Graves的性器，男人一時之間加重的呼吸讓Newt露出得意的表情，他學著男人的語氣說：「你這是喜歡還是不喜歡？」

　　Graves雙手抓上Newt的髖骨，他的拇指來回摩挲著對方漂亮的人魚線，「我想Scamander夫人等等就會來叫我們吃早餐，你覺得我們該這樣浪費時間嗎，Newtie？」

　　這話讓Newt瞬間沒了氣勢，他低著頭支支吾吾地表示：「那你還不快點幫個忙……」

　　Graves笑出來，他坐起身並示意Newt往後坐一些，他們都穿睡袍的優點在於他可以很方便就握住彼此晨勃的性器，Newt在那瞬間倒抽一口氣，Graves湊上前親親Newt的鼻子，並緩緩動了起來，「別緊張。」

　　「我才沒有緊張。」下意識低頭卻因為這樣而清楚看見Graves的動作，Newt深吸一口氣閉上眼，並隨著對方突然加快的動作挺起身體。

　　見狀，Graves湊上前親上Newt的脖子，接著往下舔吻著對方的胸口；在Newt忍不住溢出呻吟的同時，Graves探出舌頭舔上一旁粉色的乳頭，Newt因為這樣而縮起身體並碰上他的耳朵，Graves揶揄地又說了一次，「別緊張，親愛的。」

　　「我才沒、嗯——」被Graves挑逗的敏感加上對方的手活讓Newt無法繼續說下去，他腹部一緊，在Graves手中射精。

　　Graves緩緩動著，他還沒高潮，而他的動作卻完全是在配合Newt的感覺；從餘韻中睜開眼的Newt慢慢順過氣，他上前用額頭碰上Graves的，接著伸手握上男人尚未解放的陰莖，面對Graves挑眉的反應，Newt低聲表示：「也許我學會了。」

　　放手讓Newt動作的Graves在對方有些生疏的技術下解放，他一邊喘氣一邊吻著Newt的嘴角，「學得真快。」

　　「我才、」Newt還來不及回應對方的調戲，敲門聲便響起。

　　Scamander夫人的聲音接著傳來：「Newt、Percival，吃早餐囉！」

　　頓了一下，Newt在Graves打趣的視線中有些慌亂地回答：「好的，媽咪。」

　　在Scamander夫人的腳步聲離去後，Graves一邊親吻Newt通紅的臉頰及脖子，一邊邀功似地說：「我算得很準吧？」

　　而Newt正想發難前，Graves伸手一揮便將兩人清理乾淨，Newt看著Graves一臉“這沒什麼，你不用謝我”的表情，只好用力地親上去。

 

　　他們下樓就坐後，幫自己塞好餐巾的Theseus注意到Newt手上的戒指，他哼哼地說道：「真是太好了，我還以為Percival要等到你的皮箱被向日葵塞爆才要求婚呢。」

　　Newt花了兩秒才反應過來，他的耳朵瞬間發燙，「Theseus！」

　　「那你有在嗅嗅的窩裡找到我的手鐲嗎，Percival？」Scamander夫人問道。

　　有些不好意思的Graves摸摸鼻子表示：「沒有，但我想我們等等會—－」

　　「記得在婚禮前找到。」Scamander先生慢條斯理地插嘴，他看著Graves與Newt一臉驚訝的樣子聳肩，「我昨天就通知大家了，你們要快點準備才行。」

　　「爹地！」Newt抗議地大叫。

　　「而且我已經預約好場地布置了。」一邊喝著濃湯的Theseus表示，他看著自己的弟弟與好友聳肩，「我也是被逼的，誰想管你們要不要辦婚禮呢？」

　　Newt翻了白眼，他決定下一次就算是收到媽咪的咆哮信也要裝死不回家！

 

 

-TBC

 

以上這段都不會收進本文裡，其實他們會直接吵翻然後分開，愚人節快樂！（工殺XD

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本篇有原創角色請注意！

　　事實上，Newt真的沒料到他的家人是認真的。

　　他隔天早上在Graves的親吻中醒來，他們還在梳洗的時候Scamander夫人就匆匆地敲著他們的門，「Newt，看在梅林的份上，你醒了沒？Alice要幫你們量衣服的尺寸。」

　　他們兩人互看一眼，Newt前去開門，只見自己的母親一臉謝天謝地的樣子說：「太好了，我以為我打擾你們了——快點，快下樓吃早餐，辛勤的Alice已經在客廳等著了。」

　　「Alice是誰？」Graves一邊扣上襯衫的扣子一邊問。

　　皺眉想了一下，Newt接著發出哀嚎，他抹抹臉，「我媽很愛的一個裁縫師，但我覺得她有點囉唆。」

　　「Newt，你該吃多一胖一點，你這樣必須穿很多件才會結實——」故意捏起聲音，Graves拉長脖子說著奇怪的台詞，接著他看向Newt一臉錯愕的臉笑出來，「類似這樣的話嗎？」

　　「真可怕。」Newt不怎麼開心地咕噥著，「你見過她？Alice真的很喜歡說這類的話。」

　　他們一起下樓，Newt一點也不想跟Alice打照面似地拉著Graves直接鑽進餐廳，他才剛坐下就因為Theseus無聲的調侃而鼓起臉頰，Newt踢了哥哥的腿，「我會提醒媽咪也要給你做一套！」

　　「不，我得去上班了。」迅速解決自己的早餐，Theseus起身後抱了Scamander先生一下之後溜出餐廳，Newt聽見哥哥浮誇地向裁縫師打招呼的聲音時，生氣地用叉子戳向自己的炒蛋。

　　Newt說得沒錯，這簡直是場惡夢。Graves在真的與對方打過照面後在心裡偷偷認同道。

　　Alice的能力不可否認（她一邊量尺寸，身後已經備好的布料便被懸浮在空中的剪刀剪出正確的形狀），但她太喜歡聊天了，從兩人在一起的細節問到Newt懷孕後是否有不適感，問題詳細到Graves都想懷疑是Scamander夫人自己想知道這些事，但不好意思問只好請Alice代勞。問答的過程他與Newt都很認真想要避重就輕並且離開，但Alice總有辦法扒住他們追根究底。只是量個西裝尺寸，這段時間卻破了Graves此生臉紅最久的紀錄。

　　「我有一個姪子，他告訴我Omega在懷孕的時候賀爾蒙非常不穩定。」Alice推了一下眼鏡，她正在量Newt的腳踝，而嘴邊的八卦因為布尺上的尺寸而停止，「梅林的褲子啊！Newt，你真的有在吃飯嗎？」

　　Newt給了Graves一個又來了的眼神，他深吸一口氣回答：「當然有，我剛剛才吃完早餐呢。」

　　「這可不行啊，Newt。」Alice戲劇化地說，「你都待在紐約快半年了，卻一點兒也沒吃胖，要我說的話，美國的食物最容易發胖了——沒有冒犯的意思，Percy，親愛的。」

　　Graves雙手一攤，此時他接到Newt的求救眼神，「呃，我想，我們都告一段落了吧？」

　　「噢，是差不多，但我想跟你們說，Omega在懷孕的時候——」

　　「我很抱歉，Alice，我們很想聽妳說，但我們現在必須去、」Graves遲疑了下，但他在Alice準備繼續說下去之前開口，「找Nina夫人，我們必須回診。」

　　「喔，沒錯。」Alice認同地點點頭，「聽專業的就對了，Nina真的非常棒，我的孩子也是她接生的。Newt，相信我，你必須跟他要個港口鑰，好方便定時回診並且預約接生的時間。」

　　「看來你們聊得很愉快。」剛從花園忙回來的Scamander夫人開心地說，「我們的孩子們都擁有一套西裝了嗎？」

　　「當然，甜心，包在我身上。」

　　「媽咪，我跟Percy先出門了。」難得先聲奪人的Newt拉著Graves匆匆離開客廳，不顧Scamander夫人的呼喊，在關上門後Newt大大鬆了一口氣，「終於解脫了。」

　　Graves看著對方，他們注視彼此一陣子後大笑出來。為了不被屋裡的人再抓回去，Newt拉著Graves從家門口消影離開。

 

　　*

 

　　婚禮在一週後舉行了，除了Graves跟Newt之外，其他人都忙得不可開交。（「我不懂你們為什麼要選在回紐約前兩天結婚！」Theseus在被煩得不得了時如此暴躁地表示。）

　　Scamander家邀請了很多賓客，他們也詢問了Graves是否有要邀請的人，但Graves拒絕了，「親戚們的互動並不熱絡，但我很感謝你們想到這件事，Scamander先生。」

　　於是，婚禮當天他們被吵雜的交談聲吵醒，Newt甚至不悅地埋在他懷裡發出抗議的聲音掙扎，Graves還來不及安撫他的Omega，Scamander夫人就不容他們賴床地敲了門，並且在門外大喊，「看在梅林的份上，你們兩個給我起床！Percy！等等記得到隔壁房間準備。」

　　聽著門外的親戚與Scamander夫人一起嘮叨著結婚前一晚怎麼可以睡一起的禮俗，Graves突然有一種想要朝他們大吼「 _看在梅林的份上_ ，Newt可是懷孕中、非常需要Alpha在側的Omega！」的念頭，但他沒有這麼做，光是看著對方的睡臉就讓他怒氣全消。

　　在把Newt從床鋪裡挖起來之後，Graves拿好自己的東西準備離開房間，從浴室出來的Newt叫住他，「Percival，你要去哪裡？」

　　「Scamander夫人說我必須、」

　　房間門突然被打開，Scamander夫人探頭看向兩人，「謝天謝地，走吧，Percy，到隔壁去。」

　　「為什麼他要到隔壁去啊？」Newt不開心地噘起嘴，「我們只是換個衣服不是嗎？」

　　「這是禮俗，親愛的。」拉起Graves的手，Scamander夫人解釋，「昨晚就該把你兩個分開了，但你爸爸說由你去……」

　　「那現在分房間也沒什麼意義了吧？」上前抓過Graves的手，Newt抓著還亂著的頭髮說，「Percival在這裡換衣服又不會怎樣，他的東西都在這裡。」

　　「看在梅林的襪子份上！」Scamander夫人拉高音量，他又把Graves拉到旁邊，「Newt，別任性，Percy的禮服都在隔壁！我們都準備好了！」

　　「那我的呢？也在隔壁嗎？」皺眉的Newt也拉高聲音回應。

　　「我們等等會拿進來。」嚴厲地看了自己的兒子一眼，Scamander夫人表示，「先把你的睡袍換掉，親愛的。」

　　Graves不知道該幫哪一邊，他只好匆匆吻了下Newt安撫，然後跟著Scamander夫人離開房間——這瞬間他也同意了Newt前幾天隨口向他說的，以後絕對不要常常回家這件事。

　　這是回到英國以來他們第一次分開吃早餐，在眾人的圍繞之下，Newt吃得有些悶悶不樂；姑媽經過他時拍拍他的臉，要他面帶笑容——被你們談論誰還開心得起來啊？Newt心想，忿忿地把最後一塊麵包塞進嘴裡。（這時姑媽又在旁邊大叫讓Newt斯文點。）

　　婚禮其實是傍晚才會舉行，但前置作業讓Newt頭昏眼花，也許是賀爾蒙的改變（這個擋箭牌真是太棒了），他非常不耐煩，在第三次試圖躲在皮箱裡卻被準備幫他化妝的姑媽阻止時，Newt甚至粗魯地嘆氣，抓緊這點訓話的某個遠房阿姨尖叫著要他 **收回那口氣** ，「梅林的鬍子啊，在婚禮前嘆氣夫妻會不睦！」

　　Newt忍住了想要大吼的衝動，這時Theseus走進來，他看起來滿頭大汗，「嘿，你看來不怎麼高興，想毀婚嗎？」

　　Theseus大剌剌的調侃讓在場幫忙的所有親戚小題大作地尖叫，Theseus面帶微笑地忽略所有訓斥，他拉了椅子坐在Newt身邊，「忍著點，再兩個小時你就可以換上西裝，然後跟Percy見面了。」

　　「我好累。」Newt一臉不開心，「一定是賀爾蒙作祟。」

　　「少來，你好得很。」從口袋裡拿出一個杯子蛋糕（上頭還有一個曼妙的少女在跳舞），Theseus捏捏Newt的臉，「吃點甜食，撐起你的嘴角，Newtie，Graves在隔壁可是全忍下來了。」

　　「他也被大家煩？」比起蛋糕，Newt對這個更有興趣，他甚至露出了微笑。

　　「對。」毫不掩飾自己的白眼，Theseus說，「但他客套又官腔的回應收服了所有阿姨姑媽……不跟你說了，我繼續去忙，等等見。」

　　看著Theseus離去，Newt只好默默吃起杯子蛋糕，吃到最後他才發現包裹杯子蛋糕的紙張被留言了： _“我很期待見到你。-P”_

　　Newt笑了出來，他沒發現有人再度逼近他，在一陣閃光之後Newt才困惑地抬起頭眨眨眼。

　　「很好，就是這樣的笑容！」在鏡頭後的攝影師充滿朝氣地說。

　　還沒做出反應，攝影師就被姑媽推到一旁，並且拿起粉撲往Newt臉上拍，「雖然你是男孩，但是你的雀斑真的該遮一下，梅林的褲子，這個用清除咒沒有效嗎？」

　　「我們試過了，姑媽。」Newt縮起鼻子、瞇起眼困難地撒謊，「它們跟地精一樣屹立不搖。」

　　姑媽被Newt得咯咯笑著，他要Newt把眼睛閉上，任由姑媽對自己的臉頰上塗抹的Newt聽見Alice進來確認西裝的聲音——再兩個小時，他跟Graves就會成為大家眼中的伴侶了。這個念頭閃過時，Newt這才開始緊張了起來。

　　在一整天的等待下，兩個小時突然變得非常快，Newt在Alice的幫忙下換上了西裝，褲子、外套及脖子上的領結都是他喜歡的孔雀藍，Newt對於西裝的舒適度非常滿意，他甚至主動稱讚了Alice的手藝，而後者卻難得只對他微微一笑，然後繼續檢查所有的細節。

　　接著Scamander夫人進來，一臉欣慰地握著他的手、碰觸著他的臉，「天啊，你看起來真棒，親愛的。」

　　「你也是，媽咪。」Newt低頭衝著母親微笑，「對不起，我早上不應該——」

　　「沒關係，Newt，那是因為賀爾蒙作祟，Percival都跟我說了。」牽著Newt的手，Scamander夫人一邊說一邊領著對方走出房間。

　　Newt有點忘記他怎麼走到花園的，他只記得他看見很多親友的微笑（即使他對那些人感到陌生），不喜歡這種場合的他也忍不住露出靦腆的笑容，接著Scamander夫人領他走到最前面的司儀前，他等待著即將出現的Graves——令他驚訝的是，Graves竟牽著一個他從沒看過的女子進場，他看著Graves走到他的面前（而那位漂亮的女子在Theseus身邊坐下），他們看著彼此——Graves的頭髮有好幾天都沒梳得這麼工整過，Newt偷偷笑了出來，而看著他的Graves也笑了，他的鼻子似乎因為激動而發紅，Newt覺得可愛極了。

_“無論貧窮、疾病、困難、痛苦，富有、健康、快樂、幸福，你們都願意對彼此不離不棄，一生一世守護彼此嗎？”_

_“我願意。”_

_“那麼我現在宣布，你們正式成為彼此的伴侶，並在親友的見證下交換誓約之吻。”_

　　細節是什麼Newt都忘了，他只記得他的全身熱烘烘的，被強大的幸福感包圍讓他幾乎聽不到其他人的歡呼，直到Graves抱住他，充滿喜悅的Alpha信息素讓Newt回神過來發現自己竟然掉了眼淚。

　　「別哭，Newtie，別哭啊。」Graves的聲音在Newt耳邊響起。

　　「我——我也不知道為什麼。」Newt笑出來，他也抱住Graves，好像他從起床開始就如此開心一般地摟著對方，被氣氛所引導的Newt忍不住說：「我愛你，Percy。」

　　面對突如其來的告白，Percival愣了下，隨後他親了親Newt的臉頰，「我也愛你。」

　　小金粉在他們頭上散開，接著放在台上的桌子突然射出了煙火，大家都因為這些巧思而興奮呼喊著，Newt感激地看向台下的家人，接著他看見了那個正微笑看著他的女子，他扯了下Graves的手，「對了，她是誰啊？」

　　「噢。」Graves的表情瞬間從原本充滿幸福的樣子轉為尷尬，「我很抱歉，我沒想到Ariadne會來。」

　　Newt一臉困惑地眨眨眼，Graves開口前，那位女子就走上台拉住Newt的手，「天啊！Newt！你真的好可愛！」

　　「呃——」

　　「Percy！你該不會還沒介紹我吧？」女子一臉不悅地看向Graves，隨即又轉向Newt，「我是Ariadne Graves，Percy的姐姐。」

　　「欸——！」Newt驚訝得睜大眼睛，Ariadne看到這幕又甜甜地笑出來。

　　「我一直不相信Percy在信中的炫耀，現在我發現你比他說得更可愛！」Ariadne一臉受不了地抱住Newt，而後者則是不知所措地對Graves與Theseus發送求救信號，意想不到的是那兩人竟然攤手聳肩，表示無能為力。

 

　　*

 

　　在晚宴過後，參加婚禮的親友們各自回家，來不及回家的便住進Scamdner夫婦為他們準備的房間。在接近深夜的時候，Ariadne拉著Newt坐進客廳的沙發裡（Graves非常不滿，整個晚上他只有開舞時是擁有Newt的），Ariadne像是變魔術一樣從口袋裡拿出一個小相簿，「我保證這個說完就讓你去休息，Newtie。」

　　「Ariadne，他需要現在就休息。」站在旁邊的Graves不悅地說道。

　　「這可是相簿，Percy，我想跟他分享。」Ariadne一邊說一邊翻開相簿，她指著第一張照片問，「你能猜出這可愛的嬰兒是誰嗎？親愛的。」

　　Newt有些疲倦，他定神一看之後不小心笑了出來，「Percival？」

　　「答對了！」Ariadne興奮地說，「他從小時候眉毛就很 _生動_ 。」

　　Graves被Newt瞥過來的視線搞得有些尷尬，他只好在Ariadne身邊坐下，並適時修正Ariadne胡亂說出的故事，「……聽著，我那時才沒有跌倒，我只是踉蹌了下。」

　　「但照片裡的你就是跌倒了，Percy。」Ariadne頭也不抬地回話。

　　Newt看得津津有味，他從沒看過Graves小時候的樣子，一邊欣賞一邊聽著Graves跟Ariadne鬥嘴也相當有趣。

　　這時，洗好澡的Theseus加入他們，「你們在看什麼？」

　　「看小Percy，你要一起來看嗎？」Ariadne對他眨眨眼。

　　在Theseus回答之前，Graves拽著他走進餐廳，他兇巴巴地問：「到底是誰邀請Ariadne來的？」

　　「是我。」幫自己倒了一些牛奶，Theseus一臉無辜，「幹嘛？你自己說過如果Ariadne錯過你的婚禮，她會把整個紐約炸掉的！我是為了你們的安全耶！」

　　「我那只是——」

　　「而我現在非常想把你的屁股炸掉，Percy。」神不知鬼不覺出現在餐廳門口，Ariadne用力打了一下Graves的手臂，「竟然想偷偷結婚！就算你連爸媽都不想通知，也該通知我！」

　　跟在後面的Newt一臉尷尬，他試圖緩頰：「呃，我們很開心妳來，Ariadne。」

　　「噢，我沒有怪你，Newt。」瞬間變得溫柔的Ariadne對著Newt說，「我知道Percy什麼都不會說，他就是這樣，如果以後他欺負你，你大可跟我說沒關係！」

　　「Ariadne……」Graves一臉無奈，但事實上，Ariadne的出現的確讓他相當驚喜，Graves放棄掙扎，他乾脆走上前從後面抱住矮自己一些的姐姐，「對不起，我很開心你來了。」

　　「梅林的鬍子啊！」Theseus把牛奶喝光之後轉身洗杯子，他故意抱怨道：「真是肉麻兮兮！」

 

 

-TBC

 

姐姐是我跟Eating還有ㄚ璇在忙愚人節企劃（？）時突然聊到的產物www

總覺得豪氣萬千的部長，遇到姐姐也超沒輒了呢wwww（姐姐眼中永遠的弟弟（？）

 

部長與姐姐的示意圖(?)：

 

瑞秋太正，只有她可以當部長ㄉ姐姐！！！（欸

另外，婚禮當天（？）部長與媽咪的獨照：

 

還有一張媽咪可愛的小側拍(?)及部長更衣時的樣子：

最後！！！！是媽咪在台上看到部長因為害羞、激動等太多情緒湧上而鼻子紅紅的樣子：

部長：天啊！Newtie可愛翻了好想把他吃掉！！！！！（少見的臉紅）

以上！！！XD希望大家喜歡這篇QQQQ都快破五千了我不知道怎麼辦到的（痛哭）而且我昨天還一邊寫一邊看哈波7耶......

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小治癒開始預購囉！  
> 預購單：https://goo.gl/forms/0W2X7348vaYZHlDS2

　　半個月後，他們終於回到紐約。Newt在下船後覺得有些筋疲力盡，也許是因為懷孕的關係，他在這15天的航程中感受到出乎意料之外的疲憊，即使每天都被Graves督促早睡，也無法降低每日的疲倦感。

　　他們在好不容易出了海關之後，Newt聽見皮箱彈開的聲音，還沒來得及反應，身邊的Graves一個抬手就抓住那個準備跳起來落跑的玻璃獸，且同一時間帶著他消影。

　　被直接帶回Graves住宅的Newt抓過在Graves手中的玻璃獸訓斥：「看在梅林的份上，你就那麼愛紐約大街嗎？」

　　Graves沒有阻止Newt抓著玻璃獸鑽進皮箱，他將兩人的行李交給家庭小精靈收拾，掛好外套之後開始脫掉身上的背心及領帶。在那麼久之後，他第一次感受到這個地方帶給他的歸屬感，Graves一邊想著，接著解開襯衫上的兩顆扣子。

　　時間還早，他進廚房看了下家庭小精靈幫兩人準備的點心，由於一個小時在船上已經先吃了一頓，還沒有飢餓感的Graves決定先小酌一番之後再等Newt一起吃點心。

　　幫Newt把皮箱挪進臥房，Graves將家庭小精靈已經整理好、放在床上的衣服一一掛好（他不怎麼習慣別人動他的衣櫃），然後大略檢視了一下桌子上疊成小山的信件，大部分是他委託的線人寄過來的，還有一兩封也許是Tina希望他在上班前可以先知道的文件，最後一封是Theseus寄過來的信。

　　Graves拆開封蠟章，原以為信件內容會是說些關於Newt的事情，未料裡面是正經八百、關於工作上的內容，信末的日期是他們籌備婚禮前，Theseus似乎是不想要讓他分心所以以這樣的方式跟他討論公事，對此，Graves在心中感激不已。

　　就在這時，Newt從皮箱探出頭來，他看著Graves眨眨眼，「對不起，我出海關後忘記綁繩子。」

　　「沒有關係。」Graves把信件收起，他看著Newt拿著也已經脫掉了的背心跟大衣爬出皮箱，「你要不要先去洗個澡，然後睡一下？」

　　「你最近總是要我去睡覺。」把大衣掛好，Newt將準備要洗了的背心丟到籃子裡，轉頭看向往後坐進沙發椅裡的Graves，他舔舔嘴唇——Newt也不知道自己是怎麼回事，也許是因為他們在15天的航行中，完全沒有任何比親吻還要更進一步的肢體接觸——看著Graves敞開的領口，Newt知道自己身上的襯衫也沒扣好，他抽下掛在脖子上的小領帶，上前走向Graves。

　　他們都知道氣氛正在改變。

　　Graves的手靠在扶手上、身體傾斜在加大的沙發椅中，他看著Newt下意識用手指擦過嘴唇。Newt走近的同時，Graves伸手一揮將桌子移開，Newt因為這個而露出羞怯的微笑；直到他走到Graves面前，並整個人跨坐到Graves的腿上，他們兩人僅僅視線膠著，沒人開口說話。

　　Newt低下頭，他把手中的小領帶繞過Graves的脖子，就像是要幫對方打領結一樣；額頭慢慢靠上Graves的，Newt的手指碰到Graves的喉結，他感受到對方剛吞下口水時緩緩劃開微笑，Newt看著Graves低聲說道：「因為你一直催我睡覺，所以我現在精神很好，Percival，你說該怎麼辦？」

　　回應Newt的是Graves的吻，他感覺到Graves的手開始拆解自己襯衫上還扣著的扣子，Newt開口制止：「等等，我的皮箱還沒綁。」

　　「我可以代勞。」咬上Newt的嘴唇，Graves已經解開最後一顆扣子，他起身抱住Newt，手朝皮箱一揮，那個隨時會放出奇獸的皮箱便被五花大綁，Graves埋頭親吻著Newt的脖子，他順手用魔法拆掉了沙發兩邊的扶手，並邀功地說：「我幫你做了那麼多事，難道就沒有任何獎勵嗎，Newtie？」

　　低頭吻了下Graves的頭髮，Newt退後，把身上的襯衫脫掉之後解開自己的褲頭，即使臉頰不免因為這樣而發燙，他還是看向正盯著他看的Graves挑釁道：「你想穿著衣服嗎？」

　　被問話的人僅是衝著他挑眉，Newt露出誇張的無奈表情，他把自己的褲子脫掉後又坐上去，一邊咬著Graves的嘴唇一邊幫對方解開扣子，他用自己的身體蹭著Graves的下身，Newt可以感受到褲子底下已經有些硬度的性器，他往下沿著Graves的下巴親吻至那厚實的身體，移動著身體的Newt最後跪在地上，他用嘴唇抿了下男人被布料遮擋的慾望，Alpha充滿性慾的信息素侵蝕著他的嗅覺，Newt輕輕嘆息後扯開Graves的褲子，並示意對方抬起臀部好讓他扯下褲子，「配合一點，Percival。」

　　「不然你就要跟Ariadne告狀是嗎？」讓Newt幫自己脫下褲子，Graves順勢起身把Newt拉回沙發裡，他的手充滿渴望地撫摸著Newt的身體，從腰部往上、往後摸到Newt的肩胛骨，接著順著脊椎向下摸上股縫上方的凹陷，他們兩個的視線沒有斷開，Newt的雙眼隨著時間及Graves的觸摸聚集了更多水氣；不只臉頰，連身體都透出淡淡的紅，Graves的手一邊探進Newt的股縫裡，他一邊親上對方身上的淺淺疤痕，他含糊地問：「會不舒服嗎？」

　　「不——不會。」Newt的聲音哽了一下，他感覺到Graves靠著潤滑咒探進一指，這使他瞬間繃緊神經，但同時他又想要這個，他想要Graves、渴望Graves——Newt一邊往男人身上蹭，一邊低聲喊著對方的名字。接著他感覺到Graves吻上他的身體，也許是沿著那些淡淡的疤痕落下一個個吻，Newt溢出舒服鼻音，他才正想要催促，Graves就直接加了第二指，Newt有些驚嚇地倒抽一口氣，「Per、Percival。」

　　「放鬆點，Newt。」Graves低低說道。他吻著Newt身上淡淡的紋路，一面想著對方到底是在什麼樣的狀況下留下這些疤痕，一面開拓Newt的身體；他在Newt哽咽著要他快一點，卻又緊繃著身體的時候張口含上眼前粉色的乳粒，Newt發出驚叫，這使Graves有機會趁虛而入；他按上前列腺的時候，Newt的性器擦過他的身體，Graves覺得可愛地握上，「沒錯，親愛的，就是這樣。」

　　Newt像是對這樣的調戲抗議一樣地收緊臀部肌肉，Graves咧嘴一笑，他繼續親吻著Newt的身體、給Newt手活、幫Newt潤滑——這一切都讓Omega只能被動承受，Newt像是已經受不了更多似地抓上Graves的肩膀，抿著嘴努力不叫出聲，但喉間的低吟早就出賣了他沈淪在慾望之中的本能。

　　沒有讓Newt在手中解放，Graves放開對方的陰莖、抽出手指，他將沾在手上的黏液抹在Newt身上。Newt瞪了Graves一眼，他沈下身坐到Graves的腰上，手往後扶著男人一直被忽略的勃起蹭上自己的股縫——即使做了充滿挑逗的撩撥，實則仍不好意思的Newt把臉埋進Graves的頸間，他的身體緩緩移動著，粗喘噴灑在Graves的脖子上，Newt視線一抬，他看見了Alpha的腺體正微微發紅，於是他抬起頭調皮地舔了上去。

　　「Newt——」就像是驚動了沈睡的獅子般，Graves在那瞬間發出警告，他整個人彈了一下後轉頭看相Newt，那雙綠眼中寫滿惡作劇，Graves於是捏上Newt結實的臀部，並把自己塞進那濕潤溫暖的小穴裡。

　　「啊哈。」Newt軟在Graves身上，他感受著男人慢慢打開自己，忍不住說道：「梅林的鬍子啊......」

　　聞言，Graves就像是失控一樣地往上一頂，毫無預警的進入讓Newt尖叫一聲，他在緩過氣之後語帶責怪地說：「Percy、慢點。」

　　Graves又吻上Newt的嘴，中間帶了一些啃咬，在Newt察覺男人的異狀並想發問前，Graves先開口了，「別在這時候喊別的男人，Newtie。」

　　Newt沒好氣地笑出來，他難得主動地探出舌頭安撫似地舔過Graves的牙齒。

　　Graves開始由下往上頂弄，他的動作又緩又溫柔，Newt就像是在他懷中撒嬌的貓一樣哼著，直到他受不了地軟下身體，臉靠在Graves的肩膀上，嘴巴隨著Graves規律的動作輕輕吐出溫熱的喘息，在感覺到Graves摸上自己時，Newt睜開雙眼，他靠在Graves的肩上看著男人的手在自己的身體上游移，最後消失在身體之下，Newt在Graves握住自己時發出綿長呻吟，並受不了地把眼睛閉上。

　　Graves就像是在哄著寵物一樣地幫懷裡的Omega手活，他往上頂的速度跟力道都不敢太快或太重，即使Newt軟在自己懷裡哼唧讓他心猿意馬，顧慮到對方懷孕這件事，Graves始終不敢掉以輕心。他最終忍不住低頭親吻大概是因為舒服而叫出聲的Newt，後者有一下沒一下地回應他，看著對方身體因為自己而變得通紅的樣子，Graves愛不釋手地撫摸著，並喃喃自語：「仁慈的路易斯啊……」

　　Newt聞言輕輕咬了下Graves的脖子，後者給他一個困惑的眼神後，Newt噴出笑意，他坐起身，雙手捧住Graves的臉，「不是說這時候不能喊其他男人的名字嗎？」

　　「這是吃醋？」

　　「不。」雙手搭上Graves的肩膀，Newt小心翼翼地扭起腰來，「這只是模仿。」

　　放任Newt動作的Graves看著那纖細卻結實的身體在眼前扭動，Newt的技巧也許不是最好，但他卻為他生澀又可愛的伴侶深深著迷。

　　Graves忍不住配合Newt的律動頂胯，一開始Newt會被嚇到，或是受不了地停下，但之後他們配合得很好，Newt甚至急切地握住自己的性器套弄——Graves沒錯過這個，他看著Newt瞇起眼、拱起身體，完全被情慾渲染的Omega漂亮極了，他湊上前含住忽略許久的乳粒，Newt顫抖地叫出來，他感覺到對方繃緊的身體，Graves朝那裡輕輕咬了下之後Newt便在自己手理解放。

　　一邊吻著剛高潮過後的Omega，Graves將軟在自己身上的Newt往上移一點，好讓自己退出Newt的身體，懷裡的人似乎對此不太滿意，「Percy，你還沒、」

　　沒讓Newt說完，Graves讓自己蹭上Newt的股縫，他低頭吻上似乎還想說些什麼的Newt，一邊加快頂弄的速度磨蹭。

　　沒一下Newt就抓著他的手臂支撐起身，Graves衝著對方挑眉，Newt的嘴唇因為剛剛的吻而紅腫，Graves看著他的Omega在他面前跪下，他猜到對方想要做什麼，於是早一秒阻止，「別，你會不舒服。」

　　抓起Graves的手放到嘴邊親吻的Newt模糊地說：「我沒跟你說過，我喜歡嘗試各種新的事物嗎，Mr. Graves？」

　　Graves一時語塞，他看著Newt握著自己正在高潮邊緣的性器張口含上時倒抽一口氣，Graves抓上沙發皮，在Newt嘴裡的他差點就射了，看著Newt生澀地舔著他、吞吐他的樣子，Graves只覺得自己似乎又更硬了。

　　感受到男人的視線，Newt更努力地想要把Graves的全部含進嘴裡，但身為初學者的他沒辦法完成這個，於是他只好學著印象中Graves對他做過的技巧——沿著上頭的紋路舔弄、挑逗上頭的環圈，並偶爾用舌頭滑過頂端。

　　Newt嚐到一絲腥膩，那是他的Alpha快要射精的證據，於是他又更賣力地想要男人舒服，但Graves在高潮前把他拉起，Newt有些不悅，後者卻在他發難前直接親吻上來，沒一下Newt感覺到胸膛一陣濕黏，他這才意識到Graves在接吻的過程中給自己手活並且高潮。

　　Graves慢慢放開Newt，他往後倒回沙發裡順氣，看到Newt把身上的黏液抹下時，Graves說：「我等等去拿個熱毛巾幫你擦。」

　　Newt沒說話，他抬頭對上Graves的視線，並在男人的注視下把沾滿精液的手含進嘴裡。原先消退的Alpha信息素似乎又逐漸濃烈，感受到這個的Newt忍不住噴出笑意，他又爬回Graves身上，張口咬了男人的鼻子，「我累了，想去洗澡。」

　　此時此刻，Graves只想把眼前這個小壞蛋抓起來好好打一頓。

 　　而Newt則是履行他所說的，起身走進浴室。坐在沙發上的Graves想了一下也跟上去。

　　他的Omega像是料到他會跟進一樣地轉頭微笑，「你不是還得解決一些問題嗎，Percy？」

　　「我想只有你能幫我解決。」Graves從後面抱上去，他的陰莖光是靠剛剛的那些畫面就被挑逗到勃起，他吻著Newt的腺體表示：「你得把火滅了，Newtie。」

　　Newt轉頭親到Graves的鼻子，他輕聲回話：「何不用用你的無杖魔法，幫我們開個蓮蓬頭呢？」

　　Graves依言打開了蓮蓬頭，如雨滴般的水灑在兩人身上，他的手摸上Newt的腹部，「好像比之前還明顯了。」

　　「因為你一直逼我吃東西。」故意往後蹭著Graves的性器，Newt一邊梳理著自己被打濕的頭髮一邊說，「還有睡覺。」

　　「但這似乎不是什麼好事。」咬上Newt的腺體，受不了對方挑逗的Graves乾脆握住自己擼動，「這讓你的精力過於旺盛。」

　　Newt聞言轉頭，他慢慢靠上Graves，額頭抵著對方的，猶豫了一下才伸手碰上Graves的身體，「你不喜歡這樣嗎？」

　　一臉受不了地用力親上去，Graves一手捏著Newt的屁股，一邊加快自己捋動的速度，直到他再次弄髒Newt的身體。

　　Newt親親因為處於高潮餘韻中而喘息的Graves，他的動作就像是在安撫奇獸一樣溫柔。Graves睜開眼對上他的視線，他們理所當然地再次接吻。

　　兩人終於洗完澡、換得一身的舒適已經是半個小時後了，原本還難得享受性愛的Newt一回到床鋪就呼呼大睡。

　　而Graves則是在一旁整理、分類其餘還未閱讀的信件，只要他覺得疲倦，就會轉頭看看熟睡的Newt——在那當下，他終於能夠體會那些在辦公桌上擺戀人照片的下屬，是抱著什麼心態買個相框佔用辦公桌的空間。

　　Graves抹開微笑，他在Newt換姿勢時忍不住低頭親了對方一口。

 

 

-TBC

 

網路版更到這一篇！

接下來的我們本子見！！！！！

現在已經七萬兩千字的以上orz

 

 


End file.
